Pequeña
by Vilandra04
Summary: Bulma tiene 16 años, es la rica heredera de Corporación Cápsula, una dulce niña y hermosa genio. Su padre la ha mantenido oculta toda su vida por miedo a secuestros y atentados, pero él ha enfermado y Bulma debe salir a la luz para tomar las riendas de la compañía. Pero antes debe realizar los últimos cursos en la universidad, uno a cargo de un joven y sexy profesor de 22 años.
1. Una niña en cuerpo de mujer

_Hola a todos. Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con una historia completamente mía. Aún no decido si publicar las historias contemporáneamente o, ya que no serán tan largas, apenas unos 14 o 15 entregas, aproximadamente, terminar «Pequeña» antes de publicar «Salvaje». Supongo que dependerá de la inspiración, y cuando me trabe con alguna, seguiré con la otra. Lo que sí, me comprometo a seguir cada una de las historias y no hacerlas esperar demasiado. No creo poder publicar dos veces por semana, pero sí me comprometo a publicar todos los lunes, y algún que otro capítulo doble, si da._

 _Bueno, con ustedes... «Pequeña». Ella, 16. Él, 22. No habrá propiamente lemon, por lo menos hasta casi la mitad de la historia, pero sí escenas hot y algo subidillas de tono, por eso la puse como categoría M._

 _Los personajes son de Akira Toriyama, y la historia, es mía. Autorizo su adaptación, uso y cita de la manera que más gustéis. Espero les guste. Gracias por leerla._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Estaba muy nerviosa. No era la primera vez que me encontraba en un salón con personas de más edad que la mía, de hecho, era la historia de mi vida. Nunca me había podido relacionar con niños de mi edad, no tenía nada en común con ellos. Cuando tenía 6 años ya estudiaba con los chicos de preparatoria, que siempre me veían como una especie de fenómeno de circo. La niña que hacía los cálculos complejos mentalmente, la que leía un libro de 500 páginas de un día para el otro, que tenía memoria fotográfica y era un genio en ciencias… la niña que tenía una de las inteligencias más grandes del planeta, pero niña al fin, y eso que nadie supo nunca, hasta ahora, cuál era en realidad mi apellido, quién era en realidad mi padre. Si piensan que mi vida en ese entonces era difícil, nada se compara a lo que empecé a vivir cuando mi cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse prematura y aceleradamente. Mi padre se mostraba horrorizado. Recuerdo que me obligaba a usar uno de sus guardapolvos del laboratorio, y eso lograba disimular un poco, pero luego ello dejó de ser efectivo. Mi entorno presenció cómo mis piernas se estilizaban, mis caderas se ensanchaban, mi cintura se estrechaba y mis pechos, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no dejaban de crecer.

Mi padre se vio obligado a sacarme del colegio, pese a mis continuos pedidos de continuar en un ambiente más o menos normal. Me contrató los mejores profesores para que me dieran clases en casa, realizaba cursos y especializaciones de manera virtual, y así fue hasta que empecé a estudiar en el MIT, en Estados Unidos. Empezar en una universidad nueva, en un país nuevo, desde cero, me permitió integrarme mejor con las demás personas. La solución fue más obvia de lo que hubiera pensado nunca (muchas veces realmente me cuestiono si en verdad soy una genio por no haber pensado en esa solución tan obvia): mentí, decía que tenía 22 años. Muchos decían que tenía rasgos infantiles; muchos inclusos pensaban que utilizaba esos rasgos para potenciar mi encanto y así atraer a los chicos, pero la verdad es que siempre me sentí muy incómoda con ellos. Inclusos las mentes más prometedoras del mundo se volvían unos completos primates babosos ante mis curvas. Launch, mi asistente de laboratorio y lo más cercano a una amiga que había tenido nunca, me decía que tenía que tener paciencia, que quizá ahora no me gustara tanta atención pero que cuando los chicos me interesaran, agradecería de rodillas a todos los Kamis por las bondades de mi cuerpo. Eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor. No me avergonzaba de mi cuerpo, y si la gente creía que ya era mayor de edad simplemente actuaba como una. No le daba importancia a las miradas lascivas, a los comentarios inapropiados y a los constantes intentos de ligar conmigo. Les había dicho a todos que tenía un novio y que estaba muy enamorado de él (esa, una genial idea de Launch), y al final casi todos se habían resignado.

Pero todo eso no me serviría de nada ahora. Estaba de nuevo en la tierra que me vio nacer, en la tierra que vio a mi padre convertirse en el científico más importante del mundo, en la sede central de la Corporación Cápsula, la empresa de tecnología que fundó mi padre y para la que he trabajado en secreto, con proyectos que han tenido mucho éxito y que han logrado convertir a nuestra empresa en el polo de innovación más importante del mundo.

En la Capital del Norte no me quedaba otra más que ser yo misma, y después de fingir ser otra persona durante tanto tiempo, no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer eso.

Aquí no podría fingir mayor edad, o que era una chica común y corriente con una inteligencia superior a la promedio. Aquí todos sabrían la verdad: que era una niña de 15 años, con 225 de coeficiente intelectual (28 puntos más que mi padre); que mi padre era el científico más importante del mundo, fundador y presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, y mi madre, a quien nunca había conocido, era la modelo Bunny Tieng.

Mi madre tuvo un accidente mientras estaba embarazada de mí. Nunca me llegó a conocer. Estuvo con muerte cerebral durante los meses necesarios para que yo me lograra desarrollar por completo, y después de la cesárea que me trajo al mundo, mi padre le dijo que finalmente podría descansar en paz, que su sueño de tener a una hermosa niña se había hecho realidad. Mi padre siempre habla de ella, de lo hermosa que era, de cómo le gustaba comprar pastelillos en la panadería y aparecer en el laboratorio con docenas y docenas para todos los trabajadores del lugar. Todo el mundo la quería mucho, y me hablan de ella con mucho cariño. Muchas veces siento que la conozco de verdad, logro hasta escuchar los consejos que creo ella me daría, y eso me da mucha fuerza, sobre todo en este momento tan duro de mi vida, quizá el más duro de todos.

Mi padre está muy enfermo. Si bien intentó ocultármelo durante algún tiempo, me bastó verlo durante las vacaciones de verano para comprender que no podía volver a alejarme de él. Tenía que hacerme cargo de la empresa, y ello implicaba darle a conocer al mundo que Hakase Brief tenía una sola hija y que ella era la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula, y como la mentira tiene patas cortas, de nada serviría mentir sobre mi edad. En unas pocas horas la prensa se enteraría de que tenía apenas 15 años.

Me quedaba también la batalla con la junta directiva de la empresa, que de seguro pondría el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que el destino de la compañía estaba en manos de una niña. Pero mi padre me lo había pedido. Solo confiaba en mí para que tomara las riendas de la empresa. Había muchos interesados en el puesto de la presidencia, pero ninguno compartía los ideales con mi padre, ninguno tenía su férrea voluntad de trabajar para tener un mundo mejor; en su lugar, todos buscaban poder y dinero, y mi padre no iba a permitir que la empresa cambiara el rumbo para el que fue creada con tanto amor, y yo tampoco.

Pero sabía que no sería fácil. Todos estos años que pasé en el anonimato fueron para mi propia protección. Mi padre recibía amenazas personales y hacia la compañía todo el tiempo, y tenía miedo de que si el mundo sabía de mi existencia, mi cabeza se pondría al tope de la lista de secuestradores, sicarios y demás especímenes de la peor calaña.

Y además, estaba el asunto de la culminación de mis estudios. Me faltaban un par de materias para terminar mi carrera en Robótica, mi nuevo pasatiempo personal. Durante años tuve en la cabeza un proyecto para reemplazar miembros humanos que hayan sido mutilados con piezas avanzadas de robótica, totalmente funcionales y que permitieran que las personas que hubieran sufrido algún tipo de mutilación, pudieran llevar una vida normal, gracias a un chip que enviaba órdenes al cerebro.

Estaba obsesionada con ello, y en esta Universidad estaban los profesores más capaces para cubrir con conocimientos aquellas lagunas que no lograba llenar. Si bien el Dr. Maki Gero, un experto en el área de robótica antropomórfica, había fallecido hacía unos años, se sabía que sus pupilos habían sido convocados para enseñar allí, y ella estaba deseosa de compartir con ellos sus avances.

El Prof. Vegeta Ouji había quedado a cargo de la Cátedra de Robótica Aplicada, y el Prof. Lapis Gero, hijo del fallecido científico, impartía un seminario opcional sobre Cyborgciencia, enseñanzas que podrían ser muy útiles para completas sus estudios de Bioingeniería.

De todas maneras, todo pasaba a un segundo plano a la hora de acompañar a su padre y lograr que este saliera adelante. Bulma ni siquiera consideraba la idea de perderlo a este también. No quería asumir que la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, aquel que estuvo con ella en todo momento, que –a pesar de sus obligaciones– fue padre y madre a la vez, no estaría más. Eso era inconcebible para ella.

Le gustaba creer que en realidad su cuerpo acompañaba a su mente, que a pesar de su corta edad pensaba y actuaba como una mujer, pero la verdad es que amaba a su padre como una niña, lo extrañaba muchísimo cuando estaban lejos y la sola idea de vivir en un mundo sin él se le hacía terriblemente dolorosa.

No obstante, debía hacer lo que este le había pedido: debía culminar sus estudios, hacerse cargo de la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula.

Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió hacia el auto que la llevaría a la universidad.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

La segunda semana de cada semestre era cuando las cosas finalmente se ponían serias. Si bien era mi primer año como docente universitario, me había tomado una semana aclimatarme a la interacción con estudiantes apenas unos años más jóvenes que yo. Y si bien desearía estar en cualquier lado antes que ante un grupo de idiotas deseosos de fama y reconocimiento, tenía una misión, y la cátedra de Biotecnología sin duda era mi mejor oportunidad para llevar adelante mis proyectos.

La Universidad de la Capital del Norte era mundialmente conocida por su nivel académico, sobre todo en las áreas dedicadas a la ciencia, la robótica y la ingeniería. Desde que esta Universidad había visto nacer a una de las mentes más importantes del siglo, el prestigio de aprender y enseñar allí se había visto exacerbado al extremo de que año tras años miles de estudiantes de todas las partes del mundo venían a rendir un examen ridículamente exigente para ingresar y estudiar allí, a la ciudad que había visto nacer y desarrollarse a la empresa de tecnología más importante del mundo. Y él lo sabía. Había sido el mejor de su clase y por eso estaba hoy al frente de ese curso.

–Permiso, Profesor Vegeta. ¿Puedo interrumpirlo unos minutos?

–Adelante, Director Roshi. Por supuesto.

El Director Roshi era un viejo cuyo porte le habría asegurado una cama en algún albergue para indigentes, sin embargo, hacía 20 años que estaba al frente de la Universidad y era muy respetado entre los círculos científicos y empresariales de la ciudad y el país. De todas maneras, a Vegeta le parecía un insecto.

Roshi entró al aula y sin mediar ni siquiera un saludo a los estudiantes, se dispuso a hablarles en tono serio y autoritario. Se le notaba nervioso.

–He venido a informarles que tendrán una nueva compañera. Es de vital importancia que presten mucha atención a lo que les voy a decir porque no lo repetiré. Ella tiene 16 años, es una genio. Es hija de un querido amigo y expulsaré al primero que la moleste.

Todos en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos. Roshi nunca les había hablado en ese tono; todo lo contrario, solía ser amable y hasta cómplice de muchos estudiantes.

–No solemos molestar a mocosas, Director Roshi. ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Que la hagamos llorar?

–Ella es una joven muy madura para su edad, y además no está pasando un momento muy bueno. Pero… no me preocupa el hostigamiento o maltrato escolar, sino más bien… que le hagan insinuaciones indecorosas…

Todos se miraron extrañados. Él era la persona menos apropiada para recriminar por acoso sexual. No era para nada discreto a la hora de mirar los pechos y traseros de alumnas y profesoras por igual.

–No se preocupe, Director Roshi. No creo que estos jóvenes vayan a acosar a una niña genio.

–Sí… pero lo que pasa es que…

–Permiso, Director Roshi. La Señorita Brief está aquí.

–Diablos, pensé que tendría más tiempo. Que pase.

Y luego dirigió su mirada a los estudiantes que lo miraban entre intrigados y divertidos:

–Están avisados.

–Buenos días.

–Hola, Bulma. Pasa, cariño. Alumnos, Profesor Vegeta, les presento a su nueva compañera y alumna, la Srta. Bulma Brief.

El salón enmudeció de repente. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían. Frente a ellos se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que hubieran visto jamás, la mujer más hermosa que hubieran visto.

La "niña" tenía el cabello de un color turquesa muy bonito hasta la altura de los hombros. Ojos azules encantadores. Medía aproximadamente 1.63 y tenía un cuerpo más que increíble. Cintura estrecha, piernas hermosamente torneadas. Un escote que sin ser bastante pronunciado acentuaba la suave piel del cuello y las clavículas y la tela de una musculosa blanca pegándose perfectamente a unos pechos que se veían generosos y se adivinaban suaves y aterciopelados. El short de mezclilla con apliques bordados en los laterales era de lo más sexy. Y las zapatillas blancas de adolescente, definitivamente era el atuendo de una niña pero en el cuerpo de una sexy y muy sensual mujer.

"Joder".

Las mujeres se miraban de reojo sin poder creer que esa niña tuviera solo 16 años. Mai Pilaf, una de las más coquetas y vanidosas, verbalizó lo que todos pensaban.

–Disculpe, Director Roshi. ¿No dijo acaso que ella tenía 16?

–Así es. Bulma es la persona con coeficiente intelectual más alto del planeta. Terminó la preparatoria a los 11 años y desde entonces ha cursado Ingeniera Mecánica e Ingeniería Biológica en el MIT.

–Director Roshi…

–Espera un momento, cariño. Además, Bulma tiene dos doctorados, uno en Nano y otro en Microtecnología, y una maestría en Ingeniería fotovoltaica. ¿La terminaste el año pasado, cariño?

Bulma asintió muy avergonzada.

–Ella ha viajado por todo el mundo y está aquí para tomar las riendas de la empresa de su padre. Ambos tenemos mucha fe en ella y sabemos que llevará a la Corporación Capsula a la cima de la innovación. Está en esta Universidad para cursar algunas materias que complementen su educación y además…

–Director Roshi –interrumpió Bulma–. Creo que es suficiente.

–Ah, sí, niña. Discúlpame. Es que estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé… –los ojos del viejo mostraban emoción. Definitivamente, le tenía un gran cariño a la niña.

–Esperen un minuto. ¿Eres la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula? ¿La hija de Hakase Brief?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué nunca supimos de ti?

– Mi padre ha recibido muchas amenazas desde siempre. Me mantuvo en el anonimato para que yo pudiera tener una vida normal. Ahora… eso ya no importa –dijo la niña, muy triste–. Esta tarde los medios se enterarán de mi existencia y de que asumiré mi cargo como presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. Será una locura. Mucha gente estará en contra y desde ya me disculpo por cualquier molestia que pudiera ocasionar mi presencia en esta Universidad.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Nadie te molestará aquí. Hemos duplicado nuestro personal de seguridad y aquí estarás tranquila. Se lo prometí a tu padre y aunque así no fuera, yo no permitiría que nada malo te pasara.

–¿O sea…? ¿Tienes 16 años, no? –volvió a preguntar Mai para dejar definitivamente aclarado ese asunto.

–Sí. Bueno casi. Los cumpliré en una semana.

–¿Tienes 15 años?

"Mierda".

A todo esto, Vegeta permanecía en silencio. Desde que Bulma entró al aula había estado inmerso en una especie de limbo, tragando saliva con más frecuencia de la normal.

"Por Kami. No puede ser… es ella".

 _Flashback_

 _Vegeta se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de su hermano, Tarble, que regresaba de los Estados Unidos después de un viaje de negocios. Si bien Vegeta era el mayor, él se había negado a ejercer la vicepresidencia de Ouji Corporation, la empresa de su padre. Nunca le había gustado recibir órdenes, y si bien era totalmente capaz de llevar adelante la empresa familiar, las constantes discusiones con su padre lo habían exhortado de desistir e iniciar su propio camino._

 _Enseñar Robótica Aplicada en la Universidad de la Ciudad del Norte era solo el primer paso para rodearse de los jóvenes más prometedores del área de la ingeniería para montar así su propia empresa de innovación tecnológica aplicada al área de defensa, y aunque debía mantener a raya a varias jóvenes que lo acosaban día y noche y le hacían las propuestas e insinuaciones más atrevidas que hubiera imaginado, era la única forma de captar talentos antes de que estos se fueran a la Corporación Cápsula, que atraía a los jóvenes ingenieros como miel a las abejas._

 _Tarble, de un carácter más dócil y menos confrontativo, se había visto obligado a asumir la vicepresidencia de la compañía, y por lo mismo, hacía las veces de mensajero y mediador entre su padre y su hermano._

 _Tarble le había pedido a Vegeta que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto porque debía entregarle unos papeles para que firmara en su carácter de accionista de la empresa, porque por más que no ejerciera cargos ejecutivos, Vegeta tenía el 25% de las acciones de la empresa._

 _Cuando su hermano pasó la zona de desembarco le indicó a Vegeta que lo esperara mientras recogía sus maletas… y allí fue cuando la vio._

 _En un principio le llamó la atención el color de su cabello. Había visto un tono similar en Maroon, una ex amante de su padre, pero nunca así, tan brillante y hermoso. Luego, cuando la tuvo más cerca pudo ver el paquete completo, y se quedó maravillado… justo como ahora._

 _Fin flashback_

"No puede ser. Maldita mi suerte. La primera mujer que me hace temblar, que llena mis sueños mientras duermo y mis pensamientos cuando estoy despierto… es una cría de 15 años, mi alumna y futura presidenta de la compañía rival de la empresa de mi familia. Debe ser una maldita broma".

–Bueno –dijo el Director Roshi–. Voy a dejarlos para que el Profesor Vegeta continúe con su clase –y dirigiéndose a Bulma afirmó:

–Cualquier cosa que necesites, cariño, me avisas.

–Sí, gracias Director Roshi.

–Recuerden lo que les dije… –les indicó Roshi en tono de amenaza. Y sin emitir sonido para que Bulma, que estaba de espaldas a él en ese momento, lo oyera, gesticuló: "tiene 15 años".

Muchos asintieron avergonzados de lo que su propia lujuria les pedía hacer con la peliazul, y otros miraron a la peliazul con más ganas todavía.

Vegeta los miró fijamente a todos los hombres que seguían comiéndose a la niña con la mirada, y viendo que no conseguía disuadirlos los nombró personalmente.

–Yamcha, Turles, Raditz, Nappa, Zarbon… mierda, chicos… préstenme atención. –Luego dirigiéndose a la peliazul le dijo con dulzura:

–Señorita Brief, tome asiento… –y miró hacia los bancos buscando ubicar a la niña lejos de esos malditos pedófilos a los que parecía importar poco o nada la edad de la peliazul– al lado de la Srta. Ox Satan.

–Sí. Muchas gracias, Profesor Ouji. Un gusto conocerlo –dijo Bulma con total inocencia, y Vegeta, en ese momento, sintió la erección más espontánea de toda su vida. Para peor, la niña le tendió la mano con total educación y Vegeta dudó unos segundos mientras pensaba: "no la toques", "mala idea", "aléjate de ella ahora", "mierda". Pero no podía desairarla de esa manera y tomó su mano. En ese preciso momento una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón se saltó dos o tres latidos para después, y afortunadamente, volver a latir más rápido que nunca, y entonces cometió lo que al instante catalogó como el error más grande de su vida: inhaló su perfume, y en ese momento supo que la había jodido, ya no lograría sacársela de la cabeza.

* * *

 _Bueno. Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta no es una adaptación, sino un Vilandra04 100% original. Por eso, más que nunca, agradeceré cualquier tipo de crítica. Es mi primer fic. En realidad, es la primera vez que escribo. Y me gustaría mucho aprender de esta experiencia, y sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas las aceptaré y atesoraré con mucho cariño._

 _Gracias por leer este primer capítulo. Espero decidan seguirla. Besos. Hasta el próximo lunes._


	2. Bello cuerpo y cara bonita

_Hola, gente bella. ¿Me esperaban? Antes que nada, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus halagos. Quisiera hacer una aclaración, porque le he dado vueltas al asunto y... he decidido retomar mi decisión primigenia de que «Pequeña» no sea categoría «M». Como comuniqué en el primer avance de este fin, allá lejos en los albores de los últimos capítulos de «Más que solo deseo», esta es una historia tierna, romántica, con un Vegeta del que se enamorarán (aún más, si es posible) por su instinto protector y por cómo lucha internamente contra los deseos que tiene hacia Bulma, por una relación que considera no puede ser. No me malinterpreten. Habrá lenguaje subido de tono y encuentros íntimos entre ellos, pero no será nada demasiado explícito y sí con cariño, pasión y sobre todo amor. Si quieren ruborizarse... allí está «Salvaje». El capítulo del jueves está para morirse y resucitar con las Esferas del Dragón... No se lo pierdan._

 _De todas maneras, agradezco que le den una oportunidad a «Pequeña». A las romanticonas que todas llevamos dentro les gustará. Ahora sí, ya hablé demasiado._

 _En el primer capítulo de esta historia conocimos un poco a nuestros protagonistas. Bulma fue presentada a sus nuevos compañeros y a su sexy y guapo profesor. Vegeta quedó noqueado al darse cuenta de que la mujer que había visto en el aeropuerto y despertado su deseo era una niña, y para peor su alumna. En el capítulo de hoy terminaremos de conocer la historia de Bulma y ella será presentada a los accionistas de la Corporación Cápsula. El mundo sabrá de que existe y los problemas no tardarán en comenzar. Pero ella dirá: «Oh, y ahora... ¿quién podrá defenderme...?». ¿Quién creen que aparecerá? (una pista: no es el Chapulín Colorado). ;)_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

La cátedra de Biotecnología Avanzada era una de las pocas oportunidades que Vegeta tenía de reclutar a científicos jóvenes que quisieran participar en sus proyectos. Él consideraba que el trabajo en equipo era muy importante para el desarrollo de ideas y mejoras en el área de defensa, que era el sector al que estaba abocado. Había querido convencer a su padre de que no tenía sentido pretender abarcar tantas áreas de la tecnología como actualmente hacía Ouji Corporation, y posicionarse en la vereda del frente de un monstruo corporativo como lo es la Corporación Cápsula.

Vegeta creía que la diversificación quitaba tiempo y recursos a Ouji Corporation, y que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en un área determinada les daría el impulso que la empresa necesitaba.

Su padre había fundado la compañía desde los cimientos, trabajado día y noche por progresar y crear útiles fabricaciones de calidad que llevaran bienestar y más comodidades a las personas.

Cuando la empresa se hallaba en pleno crecimiento había aparecido Brief con sus cápsulas hoi–poi, y ya no hubo nada que hacer. El viejo Brief era un genio, un científico que siempre había destacado por sobre el resto. Antes de las cápsulas hoi–poi, Brief también había revolucionado la tecnología con otros inventos, pero las cápsulas lo habían catapultado, a él y a la Corporación Cápsula, a la cima de los requerimientos tecnológicos. Todo el mundo quería trabajar con él; todo el mundo quería que la Corporación Cápsula llevara adelante sus proyectos, y así fue como el conglomerado de Brief creció y se convirtió en el colosal imperio que hoy era.

Muy poco era lo que se sabía de la vida personal de Brief. Solo que su esposa había sido una modelo muy famosa y que a la muerte de ésta Brief se había recluido durante unos años. Luego regresó pero nunca hablaba de su familia. Es más, el mundo creía que no tenía una. Pero la tenía. Sí, tenía una hija de casi 16 años, es decir que probablemente era la hija de su esposa Bunny. Pero… ¿por qué la ocultó tantos años? ¿Cómo era que la prensa no se había enterado? Sin duda, cuando la noticia se conociera sería un caos de periodistas queriendo fotografiar y entrevistar a la pequeña.

«Dios, era una niña». «Una niña en el cuerpo de una bella mujer».

Ese día en el aeropuerto no le pareció una niña. Su cuerpo no la captó así. Con sus jeans ajustados, su sexy camiseta con una fotografía de una banda de rock, su campera corta de cuero negra y sus zapatos de tacón alto, le había parecido una mujer quizá unos años más joven que él, hermosa, sensual… «Dios… se le removían las entrañas de solo recordar cómo la había imaginado desnuda en su cama, besándola y pasando sus manos por su cintura y hasta sus deliciosas caderas que…». «No, debía dejar de pensar en ella en esos términos… debía dejar de pensar en ella en cualquier término». Los sueños y los pensamientos con la peliazul del aeropuerto se habían terminado. Ella no era una sexy mujer a la que llevar a la cama; era una niña de 15 años (16, dijo su lado más permisivo, como si ello hiciera alguna diferencia); una niña que de repente se vería asediada desde todas las direcciones: la prensa, que querría conocer todo sobre la hija de Hakase Brief y Bunny Tieng; los accionistas de su empresa, que no querrían que una cría, por más inteligente que fuera, dirigiera una compañía de millones y millones de zenis, la compañía de tecnología más importante del mundo; los oportunistas de siempre, que querrían aprovecharse de su juventud e inocencia para sacar mayores beneficios, y los hombres… Dios, esos malditos cerdos no verían en ella a la dulce niña que debía ser, sino a la sensual mujer que parecía, con un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos que te traspasaban el alma y una boca que –estaba seguro– era la más seductora que había visto nunca.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para estar cerca de ella sin querer abalanzársele para devorarla como un muerto de hambre?, y, lo más importante, ¿cómo podría protegerla de lo que se le vendría encima? Ojalá el viejo Brief se recuperara y ella pudiera…

Los pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por el Director Roshi, que tímidamente se asomó a su despacho.

–Hola, Vegeta. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar conmigo sobre algo importante?

–Sí, claro. Adelante, Director Roshi.

–Gracias, muchacho.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Vegeta. Se sacó los lentes y los limpió con el borde de su saco antes de volver a ponérselos.

–Gracias por atenderme, Vegeta, y otra vez, gracias por aceptar esta cátedra. Sé que no necesitas el trabajo y que ganarías mucho más dinero como consultor o en la empresa de tu familia, pero de verdad que te necesitábamos. Desde Gero y Brief que esta Universidad no conseguía a alguien tan talentoso a cargo de esta clase.

–El honor es todo mío. Por su invitación a dar el curso y por exagerar tanto en la comparación con el Dr. Maki y especialmente con el Dr. Brief. Ese hombre es un genio y dudo que alguien logre algún día igualarlo.

–En eso te equivocas. Te voy a contar un secreto, porque confío en ti, muchacho, y sé que eres incapaz de traicionar esta confianza. La pequeña Bulma es mucho más inteligente que Hakase. Es más, ella ha estado detrás de muchos de los inventos más importantes de la Corporación Cápsula.

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos por lo que acababa de oír.

–Pero… ¿cómo? Es una niña… ¿o acaso es mayor? –preguntó expectante, y algo en el fondo de su alma se llenó de esperanza. Si no era una niña entonces sí podría sentir…

–No. Es verdad que solo tiene 15. Bueno, en unos días cumplirá 16 –y la esperanza de Vegeta se desvaneció tan rápido como vino–, pero desde que era una niña Hakase se dio cuenta de que era especial, muy especial. Cuando tenía 9 años creó las alas giratorias centrífugas desplegables retráctiles que dieron origen a los automóviles voladores de la Corporación, y luego las alas cilíndricas motorizadas que generaban elevación gracias al efecto Magnus. Su padre mantuvo su existencia en secreto para protegerla. Odia no poder dar a su pequeña el crédito que merece por sus muchos inventos, pero después de todo lo que pasó con Bunny, no quiso arriesgarla.

–¿Bunny Tieng es la madre de Bulma?

–Así es. Es una historia muy triste, muchacho. Cuando Bunny estaba embarazada de Bulma la secuestraron para obligar a Hakase a desarrollar tecnología armamentista en favor de unos terroristas. Hakase trató de negociar con ellos, les ofreció todo lo que tenía por tener de nuevo a su esposa y a su niña de nuevo en casa, pero algo salió mal y a Bunny la encontraron salvajemente golpeada, casi muerta, en la cajuela de un auto frente a la casa de Brief. Los médicos intentaron salvarla pero no se pudo hacer nada por ella, tenía muerte cerebral. Como el embarazo tenía solo 3 meses, el bebé estaba en buen estado, y Hakase pidió que dejaran a su esposa con vida hasta que la niña lograra desarrollarse y pudieran sacarla por cesárea. El día que nació Bulma yo estaba con él. Vi como mi mejor amigo abrazaba por primera vez a su niña y se despedía por última vez del amor de su vida. Por eso el cumpleaños de Bulma siempre es un día triste para ambos.

–Entonces… ¿Bulma nunca conoció a su madre?

–No. Y tampoco sabe nada sobre el secuestro. Sí sabe que su madre sufrió un accidente y que la mantuvieron con vida para que ella pudiera nacer. Es una niña increíble, Vegeta. Siempre fue muy dulce, generosa y muy inteligente. Notamos su gran intelecto a los tres años, y Hakase, que había decidido mantener a Bulma oculta hasta que atraparan a los secuestradores de su esposa, optó por seguir encubriendo su existencia de todo el mundo. Si sabían de ella estaría continuamente en peligro. La hicimos pasar por mi hija hasta que se fue a estudiar a los Estados Unidos. Allí estuvo en el MIT usando el apellido de su madre y fingiendo tener 22 años para que su solo ingenio no llamara la atención de personas que pudieran querer usarla y lastimarla. Bulma siempre lo ha sabido. Es muy difícil ocultarle algo a alguien tan inteligente como ella. Incluso ella también se esforzaba por no destacar demasiado. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si su cuerpo no fuera tan… desarrollado. Me preocupa mucho su seguridad, su ánimo, pero también que la lastimen y perjudiquen emocionalmente.

–¿A qué se refiere, Director?

–Bulma no tiene ninguna experiencia con chicos. Ni siquiera ha podido tener amigos de su edad, ya que siempre ha interactuado con gente mucho más grande que ella. Esta en una edad en que las niñas ya empiezan a sentir ciertas cosas, y además está muy triste por lo de su padre y preocupada por la empresa.

–¿Tiene miedo de que intenten aprovecharse de ella? –y Vegeta compartía su miedo.

–Si Bulma no estuviera pasando por todo lo que está pasando no me preocuparía para nada. Bulma es muy inteligente y precavida al momento de relacionarse con las personas. Pero solo tiene a su padre y a mí. No hay nadie más en su vida y Dios sabe que necesita a alguien más en este momento… un amigo…

–No pretenderá que yo…

–Las mujeres se sienten intimidadas por ella. Nadie quiere ser la amiga de una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente que acapara las miradas de todos a donde sea que vaya… y bueno, los hombres… no logran ver más allá de ese cuerpo bello y esa cara bonita.

«Cuerpo bello y cara bonita… eso era quedarse muy corto».

–Pero yo soy su profesor. No corresponde que me acerque tanto…

–No, y nunca te pediría eso. Solo necesito que estés atento a ella, que vigiles a esos idiotas que solo piensan con su entrepierna, y que me avises de cualquier cosa que pienses que le afecte. Ella vino aquí por ti y…

–¿Qué? –el cuerpo de Vegeta se estremeció al oír aquello. «Ella estaba allí por él.»

–Ella es una gran admiradora del trabajo del Dr. Gero, y justamente está trabajando en un proyecto relacionado con cyborgs y prótesis robóticas. Cuando supo que tú habías sido su mejor pupilo y que Lapis daría el seminario que antes daba su padre, me rogó poder asistir y conocerlos, así que ten por seguro que te buscará.

–Ah –exclamó Vegeta decepcionado–. No se preocupe, Director. Será un placer ayudarlo y ayudar a… la pequeña. Pero dígame una cosa: ¿tan grave está Brief?

–Desgraciadamente sí. Él no ha querido decírselo para que Bulma tenga la cabeza fría al momento de asumir la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula, pero no hay nada por hacer, solo esperar.

–¡Diablos! –exclamó Vegeta enfurecido. «La estaban lanzando a los lobos»–. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la expone a todo esto ahora, que no estará aquí para protegerla?

–Bulma es la legítima heredera la Corporación Cápsula, y créeme, es muy capaz de dirigirla. El problema está en los prejuicios de la gente y que cuando alguien la mira solo ve a una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa, pero Bulma puede hacerlo, y Hakase quiere que la empresa, que fue su sueño hecho realidad, sea manejada por alguien como ella, un alma generosa y compasiva que desee la paz antes que todo. Sabes lo que el terrorismo podría hacer con los recursos de la Corporación Cápsula y con la inteligencia de Bulma. Tarde o temprano la encontrarían, y con un cargo tan importante al menos estará protegida.

–Pero… es solo una niña.

–Lo sé, pero ya no podrá serlo más. A partir de hoy será la presidenta y dueña absoluta de la Corporación Cápsula, una de las personas más ricas del mundo, el blanco de toda la prensa mundial y, desgraciadamente, también de la peor escoria del planeta.

Vegeta palideció ante esta posibilidad.

«Pequeña».

–Haré lo posible por ayudarla en todo, Director.

–Gracias, hijo. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Ayer te noté algo aturdido cuando la presenté a la clase. ¿Te sorprendió que fuera tan joven? Bueno… tú también fuiste un niño prodigio.

–Sí, pero no tanto… apenas avancé un par de años. Ella… casi no tuvo infancia… ni adolescencia. Me cuesta siquiera imaginarme cómo fue su vida…

–Bulma no es una persona normal. Su padre la alertó sobre los peligros que corría si alguien se enteraba de quién era en realidad, y ella nunca quiso crear lazos profundos y relaciones que se basaran en la mentira sobre quién era. Es extraordinaria, honesta, sencilla… Ojalá que el hombre que conquiste su corazón la merezca.

Vegeta deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser «ese» hombre, y al instante un pánico absoluto se apoderó de su rostro. «Pero… qué diablos le pasaba». Cuando pasó de querer solo acostarse con ella a soñar con conquistar su corazón. «Desde que te enteraste que solo tiene 15 años». «Mentira». «Desde que te perdiste en esos hermosos ojos azules capaces de desnudarte el alma».

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Allí estaba. Una adolescente de 15 años a punto de ser presentada por Mister Popo, el abogado y mano derecha de su padre en la empresa, como la nueva presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula.

No sentía mariposas en el estómago. Literalmente, sentía cuervos que le picaban sin piedad desde el interior de sus entrañas. Trató de que su miedo no se transparentara en su cara. Era muy importante que los accionistas vieran en ella una persona centrada y capaz de llevar adelante su empresa. Por lo menos, hasta que Mister Popo les dijera a todos su edad. Ahí sería cuando todo explotaría por los aires. Estaba segura de eso. Se había preparado mentalmente para eso.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con sus expectativas. Todas las reacciones habían sido las esperadas. Bueno, casi todas. Excepto el Profesor Ouji.

Todavía no lograba discernir lo que había sentido al conocerlo, esa sensación de caer al vacío, ese vértigo… y tampoco qué había visto en esa mirada tan profunda que él le había dedicado: no era rabia, ni tristeza, ni vergüenza, pero sí una extraña mezcla de todas ellas. Era muy raro. Le pareció verlo ruborizarse y bajar la mirada avergonzado cuando ella lo miró de frente. Por momentos vio como apretaba los puños con furia, y después parecía abatido. No lograba comprender.

Cuando el Director Roshi la presentó a su curso se esperó las reacciones de sus ahora compañeros, hombres y mujeres, pero seguía intrigada por la actitud del profesor. Esperaba desprecio, por ser la hija del científico dueño de la empresa que competía directamente con la de su familia, porque Bulma sabía que Ouji Corporation, la empresa de la familia Ouij, había sido siempre segunda detrás de la Corporación Cápsula.

Esperaba lujuria, porque era a lo que estaba más acostumbrada. La mayoría de los hombres la veían como un pedazo de carne tierna que devorarían en minutos para después seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Launch la había alertado de que la mayoría de los hombres actuaba de esa manera, pero Bulma soñaba con encontrar a un hombre como su padre, que se enamorara tanto de ella que la respetara y esperara por siempre, como sabía que su padre hacía con su madre.

Esperaba indiferencia, porque Vegeta Ouji también había sido un prodigio como ella, el primero de su clase y un especialista en Bioingeniería como no había otro. Además, había sido el pupilo predilecto de Maki Gero, una de las mentes más importantes de su tiempo y quien más innovaciones había traído al campo de la robótica antropomórfica.

Definitivamente, lo que pensaba Vegeta Ouji de ella era un completo misterio. Lo que cada vez estaba más claro era la sensación en el estómago que sintió cuando lo vio. Dios… era tan guapo, tan apuesto… y su mirada. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así. Se sentía un poco avergonzada ahora, y tonta. Seguramente él pensaría que ella solo era una nerd, una mocosa incapaz de atraer a un hombre como él: elegante, sofisticado, guapísimo. Sí, era una tonta. Vegeta Ouji nunca se fijaría en una niña como ella, nunca pondría sus ojos en ella de esa manera pudiendo estar con cualquier mujer que quisiera.

–Estás lista, Bulma. Ya han llegado todos –las palabras de Mister Popo la trajeron de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

–Sí, Mister Popo. Adelante.

–Tranquila, niña. Todo saldrá bien.

Bulma asintió y respiró hondo mientras la mano derecha de su padre se dirigía al atril principal de la sala de juntas de la Corporación Cápsula, donde todos los accionistas de la empresa habían sido convocados.

–Buenos días, damas y caballeros, distinguidos accionistas de la Corporación Cápsula. Han sido convocados a esta reunión extraordinaria para comunicarles una importante noticia. Como es de público conocimiento, el querido Dr. Hakase Brief, fundador y presidente de esta compañía desde hace más de 20 años, se encuentra atravesando un delicado problema de salud. Hasta el momento, he transmitido las decisiones del Dr. Brief a la junta directiva, y así es que hemos logrado mantener esta empresa en funcionamiento como si nada, pero es el deseo de Hakase Brief que la persona más capacitada para el puesto, y en quien él confía más que en nadie, se haga cargo, a partir de hoy, de la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula en carácter permanente.

Un murmullo generalizado interrumpió el anuncio de Mister Popo. Todos se miraron extrañados. Si bien sabían del estado de salud de Brief, nunca pensaron que estaba tan mal como para dimitir de su cargo en la presidencia. La Corporación Cápsula era su vida, y si bien no iba a la compañía todos los días y se desaparecía durante largas temporadas a quien sabe dónde, no tenían idea de que durante todos este tiempo hubiera preparado a un pupilo a quien pudiera delegar un cargo tan fundamental como era la presidencia de la empresa tecnológica más importante del mundo.

–Silencio, por favor –intentó proseguir Mister Popo–. El Dr. Brief, y yo también, estamos seguros de que el anuncio que haré a continuación dejará a todos ustedes aún más sorprendidos, pero sabemos que ella es la persona idónea para ocupar este cargo, y además la legítima heredera de la Corporación Cápsula.

Todos se callaron al instante. No daban crédito a lo que habían oído. «Ella». «Legítima heredera». «¡Qué diablos!».

–Así que sin más preámbulos, es para mí un honor presentarles a la Srta. Bulma Brief, única hija de Hakase Brief, heredera de todos sus bienes, incluida esta empresa, y nueva presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma entro a la amplia sala de juntas de la Corporación Cápsula. Veía las caras de todos, los gestos, las miradas. Con toda la tranquilidad que internamente no sentía, se dirigió al atril que segundos antes había utilizado Mister Popo para hacer la presentación.

–Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Querida familia de la Corporación Cápsula. Como dijo Mister Popo, soy la única hija de Hakase Brief y Bunny Tieng. Tengo 16 años y desde pequeña he trabajado con mi padre en muchos de los inventos que han hecho a esta empresa lo que hoy es. Mi padre ha mantenido mi existencia en secreto para protegerme, pero ha llegado el momento de que yo me ocupe de proteger los intereses de mi padre, que es mi única familia. A pesar de mi corta edad, tengo títulos en Ingeniera Mecánica e Ingeniería Biológica en el MIT, un doctorado en Nano y otro en Microtecnología, y una maestría en Ingeniería Fotovoltaica. He participado del 80 % de los proyectos que mi padre ha presentado a esta junta directiva en los últimos ocho años, y tengo muchos más que deseo llevar a cabo ahora que estaré al frente de las decisiones de la Corporación Cápsula.

Lentamente, las voces de los accionistas se hicieron presentes en forma de reclamos:

«¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡Qué clase de broma es esta!».

«¡Pero si es una niña, por Dios! ¿Cómo va a dirigir esta empresa?».

«¡Ni siquiera tiene edad para beber o conducir!».

Bulma permaneció inmutable dejando que todos se expresaran. Cuando los reclamos hubieron mermado se dirigió a los accionistas nuevamente:

–Entiendo su consternación. Las preguntas que tengan sobre mí, mi vida y mis aptitudes para dirigir esta empresa encontrarán respuesta en el comunicado de prensa que ha sido enviado a los medios hace 5 minutos. Como la familia Brief ostenta el 79 % de las acciones de la Corporación Cápsula, no era una obligación de mi padre consultarles antes la decisión. Sin embargo, he decidido comunicárselas directamente, así como también darles, a quienes no estén de acuerdo con mi asunción a la presidencia de la compañía, la posibilidad de vender sus acciones.

El murmullo se extendió a todo el salón. Prácticamente nadie estaba en silencio y todos gritaban y gesticulaban.

–Quien desee vender… –intentó proseguir Bulma entre los gritos–. Quien…

Al ver que todos estaban demasiado ofuscados, Mister Popo trató de intervenir pero Bulma le pidió que no lo hiciera. Se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca y espero en silencio, expectante, a que todos se calmaran.

Cuando los accionistas se percataron de la actitud de la peliazul, se fueron calmando los ánimos y ella se levantó para terminar de decirles lo que había preparado:

–Estoy dispuesta a comprar sus acciones un 50 % por encima del valor que poseían esta mañana, antes de que se hiciera pública mi asunción a la presidencia. Sé que puedo lograr que la Corporación Cápsula sea aún más grande, pero también sé que no puedo pedirles que confíen en mí porque no me conocen. La decisión queda en sus manos. De mi parte, solo queda agradecerles la confianza que han depositado en esta empresa durante tantos años. Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto, Bulma se retiró de la habitación dejando decenas de bocas abiertas.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Vegeta escuchaba atentamente las noticias. Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Había visto que eran su padre y su hermano, sin duda ansiosos de compartir con él sobre el vendaval que se suscitaba en la Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta no quería hablar de eso. Solo quería saber cómo estaría Bulma. ¿Estaría nerviosa? ¿La habrían maltratado? ¿Tendría gente de su lado? ¿Qué pensarían los accionistas de la empresa? ¿Habrían admirado su inteligencia? ¿La habrían desnudado con la mirada?

Una horrible sensación de celos le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Quería matarlos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a desearla de esa manera? «Hipócrita». «Tú también la deseas».

Debía sacársela de la cabeza a como diera lugar. Debía dejar de añorarla como si ya alguna vez la hubiera tenido. Debía conseguir que todo el deseo sexual que tenía por ella desapareciera.

«Es una niña. Y eres su profesor, Dios Santo».

Y lo más importante: debía dejar de tener una erección cada vez que recordaba sus ojos, su boca, sus hermosos y generosos pechos, su delicada cintura, ese…

«Basta». Decidió que debía hacer algo para sacar a Bulma de su cabeza. Necesitaba una distracción, una mujer en su cama… pero ya.

Vegeta tomó su teléfono, seleccionó un contacto, lo meditó unos segundos y sin demasiado entusiasmo apretó «llamar».

–Hola… Zangya.

* * *

 _Ok. Zangya... otra vez. Como en «Más que solo deseo» la muy turra aparece para «distraer» a nuestro Príncipe. Pero bueno... no lo odien... entiéndanlo. Está tratando de hacer lo correcto (que es dejar de desear a Bulma). Ustedes y yo sabemos que no le servirá de nada, pero él no lo sabe todavía, así que no nos queda más que sentarnos a ver implosionar esa relación. Ja ja._

 _Perdonen que en este capítulo todavía no interactuan, pero debía dejar aclarado el tema del pasado de Bulma y por qué su padre la ocultó durante estos años, cómo fue su vida y cómo comenzará a reaccionar el mundo ante ella y su nueva responsabilidad como presidenta de la compañía._

 _En el próximo capítulo habrá acercamiento... y créanme. Pretendo que cada vez que estén juntos sea un infierno para Vegeta... porque soy... mala. Nos vemos el próximo lunes, y de verdad... no se pierdan el jueves «Salvaje»._


	3. Lo que siento y lo correcto

_Hola, gente linda. Aquí, atrasada pero con justificativo. El domingo pasado se me rompió la compu donde guardo las historias y por ello no pude subir en tiempo y forma. No volverá a pasar. Dejé un review para explicarles pero es probable que la mayoría no lo haya leído, así que aquí vamos._

 _Todo seguirá como si nada. «Pequeña» los lunes y «Salvaje» los jueves (aunque quizá el capítulo 3 salga en la noche/madrugada de hoy, pero que sale... sale... o me dejo de llamar Vilandra04 –no, mentira. No me llamo así–)._

 _En el capítulo anterior, conocimos cómo fue la niñez de Bulma, por qué su padre le ocultó al mundo su existencia y las reacciones de los accionistas de la Corporación Cápsula al enterarse de que una cría de 15 años es la nueva presidenta de la Corporación. También empezamos a ver cómo Vegeta siente ese deseo irrefrenable de protegerla de todo y de todos, mientras lucha por dejar de desearla tanto. «Pobrecito»._

 _En este capítulo no hay lemon ni lenguaje vulgar, pero sí contenido sexual... (no sé cómo explicarlo...), así que léanlo... o no. «Estoy agotada.»_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Comenzaba una nueva semana de clase. La primera desde que Bulma fue presentada ante su clase. Había pasado unos días difíciles. Se había mantenido al margen de las reuniones que Ouji Corporation había organizado con el objeto de intentar analizar la manera de aprovechar el desconcierto que rodeaba al futuro de la Corporación Cápsula. Había obviado los diarios y la televisión, que no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de la joven heredera, de su inteligencia, su belleza y su juventud. Había cancelado su cita con Zangya porque no se sentía cómodo… necesitaba con urgencia acostarse con alguien… pero no era con ella con quien se quería acostar…

Esa mañana se había despertado entre nervioso y molesto. Nuevamente había soñado con ella. Y odiaba soñar con ella. Odiaba pensar en ella. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que su cuerpo experimentaba al pensar en ella.

Se hallaba ahora en su despacho. Había llegado antes. Quería preparar su clase, y, principalmente, prepararse mentalmente para verla. Había pensado lo que tenía que hacer: evitar mirar sus ojos, su boca, su cuello, su cuerpo, y lo demás. Si no la miraba, estaría bien.

–Vegeta, disculpa la interrupción. Te quería avisar que Bulma llegará un poco tarde a tu clase de hoy. Es su primera junta directiva como presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula. Como no le gusta llegar tarde había decidido no venir, pero le insistí en que a ti no te molestaría. Disculpa que haya decidido por ti, pero ella solo está aquí por tu clase y por el seminario de Lapis, y no quería que perdiera una de tus clases.

–No se preocupe, Director. Ud. ha decidido correctamente. En la primera hora veremos teoría de los materiales, y puedo quedarme después de clase para ayudarla si lo necesita.

–Gracias, Vegeta.

–Director… eh… –Vegeta dudó de si preguntarle por ella lo pondría en evidencia, pero no pudo contenerse– ¿Cómo está ella?

–Bien. Considerándolo todo.

–¿Todo?

–Durante el fin de semana su padre debió ser hospitalizado. Sus órganos han comenzado a fallar. Primero fueron sus riñones; ahora son sus pulmones. Ella está muy triste. Creo que se ha dado cuenta del estado real de Hakase. Además, las cosas en la Corporación Cápsula se han complicado un poco. Un grupo de accionistas ha interpuesto una demanda para obligarla a delegar la presidencia hasta que cumpla 21 años. Otros aceptaron la oferta que ellas les hizo de comprar sus acciones, pero la mayoría no quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Para colmo, ya empezaron las amenazas. En dos días la seguridad recibió ya dieciséis amenazas contra ella. La mayoría fueron desestimadas, pero hay otras que simplemente no pueden ignorarse.

«Pequeña.»

–¿Quiénes son capaces de amenazar a una niña?

–La mayoría son ex empleados de la Corporación, que Hakase despidió por vender información confidencial a grupos terroristas; hay grupos paramilitares de Oriente Medio y uno que otro loco detractor de la tecnología y de los avances de la empresa.

–¿Y la prensa?

–Hasta ahora se ha mantenido respetuosa, por cierto. La prensa rosa ya la está queriendo emparejar con galanes y cantantes famosos que Bulma ni siquiera conoce, y en una revista la pusieron en la portada como la mujer más sexy del país, y para eso utilizaron una foto robada de uno de los campos del MIT. No será fácil mantenerlos a raya, pero lo más importantes en estos momentos es que ella se concentre en sus clases en la universidad y en la empresa.

–Sí. No se preocupe, Director. Me ocupare de ponerla al día.

En ese momento, Gokú se asomó por la puerta.

–Hola, Vegeta. Uy, disculpe, Director Roshi. No sabía que estaba aquí. Vuelvo más tarde. No quiero interrumpir.

–No te preocupes, muchacho. Ya tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Vegeta, y gracias.

–Por nada, Director.

–Por favor, dime Roshi. Ya no eres un alumno.

–Muy bien, Roshi, hasta luego.

–Adiós, Roshi –saludó Gokú.

–Para ti sigo siendo Director Roshi.

–Ja ja ja. Ya me parecía. Adiós, Director.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Kakaroto?

–Nada. Vine a dejar a mi novia y de paso a visitar a mi mejor amigo. Además, quería ver si por casualidad me cruzaba con cierta sexy peliazul famosa. Todos hablan de ella y la verdad es que estoy intrigado. Como imaginaras, no he podido preguntarle de ella a Milk porque… en definitiva… me gusta vivir, y si le pido a Milk que me hable de ella me mataría primero.

–Eres un insecto, Kakaroto. No voy a hablarte de ella. Es una niña, maldito abusador de menores.

–Hey. Pero yo solo quiero saber si es tan bonita como dicen, y además Milk no es una menor. Ya tiene 20 años y yo solo le llevo dos años.

–…

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué?

–¿Es bonita?

–…Ummm.

–Milk solo me ha dicho que tiene ojos azules y un cabello muy bonito y exótico; que es muy dulce y que parece mayor que 16 años.

–Tiene 15.

–¿Y es bonita?

–Sí. «Muchísimo.»

–¿Y es sexy?

–Sí. «No tienes idea.»

–Y es…

–Ya basta, Kakaroto. Déjame en paz. Es una niña. No puedo pensar en ella. No puedo hacer nada con ella. Soy su profesor. Tengo seis años más que ella, y ella no está pasando un buen momento y…

–Vegeta, cálmate. Nunca quise insinuar que salieras con ella. Pero qué te pasa. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

–Lárgate, insecto. Quiero estar solo. Mi clase comienza en 10 minutos.

–Está bien. Me voy. Pero no le dejes tanta tarea a mi novia que esta noche es la fiesta de mis padres. ¿Vendrás? Tu padre estará y de seguro preguntará por ti y querrá verte.

«Mierda. Lo había olvidado.»

–No lo sé. Lo había olvidado. He hecho planes con Zangya.

–¿Con Zangya? ¿Por qué?

–Como que por qué.

–Porque hace años que te persigue y quiere salir contigo y tú siempre la has rechazado.

–Decidí darnos una oportunidad.

–Como algo serio o…

–No lo sé, Kakaroto. No lo sé… solo necesito estar con alguien en este momento.

* * *

Vegeta entró al aula donde ya lo esperaba toda su clase. Cuando se disponía a comenzar con la lección fue interrumpido.

–Espere, Profesor. ¿No esperaremos a la bonita peliazul? –preguntó Raditz con una sonrisa que dejaba traslucir sus intenciones lascivas con la niña.

Vegeta bufó molesto. Les pondría un alto a todos esos cerdos, y sería ahora mismo.

–La señorita Brief ha avisado que llegará tarde el día de hoy, y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para aclararles un cosa. La señorita Brief tiene 15 años. Es menor de edad. El acoso hacia ella constituye un delito penal, y además el Director Roshi me ha comunicado que aquellos que la molesten serán pasibles de una severa sanción disciplinaria, y además les prometo que personalmente le haré la vida «muy áspera» –dijo recalcando esta última expresión– a quien se le insinúe, la moleste o la haga sentir incómoda. Es una niña, y como tal…

–Permiso, Profesor.

Vegeta se dio vuelta para mirar a una Bulma que se asomaba por la puerta del salón y medio ingresaba al aula en ese momento.

–Disculpe por interrumpir. No volverá a pasar. ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

Vegeta tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Bulma agradeció con un gesto y se dispuso a sentarse en la segunda fila, al lado de Milk. Vegeta miró a Raditz y a los demás. Estaban todavía con la boca abierta y maldijo por lo bajo al sentir como nuevamente se originaba una dureza en sus pantalones.

«No parecía una niña.» «Para nada parecía una niña.» «Diablos.»

Con un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y corto, apenas por encima de las rodillas. Sus zapatos de tacón alto, también rojos, y su cabello peinado en un elegante pero sexy recogido. Ese cuello largo, tan hermoso, invitaba a seguir su recorrido hacia su nuca desnuda o hacia sus hombros descubiertos, y si uno se desviaba lo suficiente del camino, culminaban en esos hermosos y blanquecinos montes que, aunque cubiertos recatadamente, se insinuaban suaves a través de la tela ajustada.

«Maldición.» «Maldición.» «Maldición.»

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y a decir algo. Lo que sea.

–Abran su libro en la página 307 y realicen la actividad del punto dos. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Vegeta se retiró del salón y casi como autómata inició su camino por el largo pasillo sin un rumbo fijo. Fue hasta que vio la señal que indicaba el baño de hombres que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba entrar allí para refugiarse del análisis de los demás, proteger su dignidad de la mirada escrutadora que las damas siempre dirigían a su trasero y a su entrepierna, pero que en este momento lo pondrían más que en evidencia.

Estaba excitado. Terriblemente.

Cuando entró, un grito desesperado escapó de su garganta mientras azotaba la puerta.

«Maldita sea.» «Por qué diablos se vestía de esa manera.»

Debería vestirse como una niña, peinarse como una niña, y… mierda… parecerse a una niña.

No debía desearla. Es un delito, una atrocidad.

«Soy un maldito enfermo.»

Miró hacia su entrepierna y podía ver por encima de su pantalón como su miembro latía con fuerza. Ingresó a uno de los baños y cerró la puerta. Necesitaba calmarse. Se negó a tocarse para liberar esa rigidez que dolía como el demonio. No lo haría. No caería tan bajo. No lo haría porque ella no debía provocar eso en él.

De repente, sintió como empujaban la puerta y unos pasos presurosos entraban al baño.

–¡Mierda! ¿Qué le diremos a Ouji cuando no nos vea en el aula? –preguntó Nappa.

–No me importa. No puedo estar en el aula con esa mocosa y la erección que me causó. Si no me iba, le iba a saltar encima para, cuanto menos, frotarme contra ese delicioso trasero. –afirmó Turles.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y sus puños se cerraron hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron en blanco.

–Sí, por Kami. ¿Cómo haremos entonces? Ya escucharon a Ouji, no permitirá siquiera que miremos raro a la niña. –preguntó preocupado Nappa.

–No le digas niña. –gruño Turles y Vegeta pudo distinguir un jadeo escapando entre sus palabras.– No mientras la estoy invocando para correrme. Necesito imaginar que es una mujer, mi mujer, y que me la estoy follando duro, tan duro, mientras ella abre la boca y gime mi nombre. Oh… mierda…

–Ah… Maldita mocosa. No me importaría ir a la cárcel si por ello puedo poner mis manos y mi boca en esos pechos tan deliciosos –dijo una nueva voz que Vegeta identificó rápidamente como la de Raditz.

Vegeta estaba furioso. La tensión dentro de los pantalones no era nada comparado con la que envolvía todo su cuerpo, especialmente su quijada y los brazos. Cómo se atrevían a hablar de ella en esos términos, de tocarse pensando en ella de esa manera. Cerdos asquerosos.

Con toda la furia bullendo por sus poros, azotó la puerta del baño y encaró con todo el odio que su cuerpo permitía a los tres hombres, que presos del pánico al ver la cara de su profesor, se apresuraron a guardar todo en su lugar y acomodarse la ropa.

–¡Profesor Vegeta! Discúlpenos. No sabíamos que estaba aquí –se apresuró a decir Nappa.

–Malditos cerdos. Cómo se atreven. Les advertí de que se mantuvieran alejados de ella, que…

–Perdone, Profesor, pero no nos hemos acercado a ella… Por Dios, si hemos venido hasta aquí ha sido porque nos costaba mucho no mirarla con deseo. ¿Ud. la ha visto? ¿Ha visto cómo luce hoy? No parece una niña, mi cuerpo… perdone, señor, pero ha sido inevitable. Créame. Yo tampoco me siento cómodo con esta situación –dijo Turles.

Vegeta respiró hondo. No estaba acaso él allí por ello. No había huido de su presencia porque no se podía contener. La única diferencia es que él había decidido no tocarse porque le daba vergüenza lo que Bulma provocaba en él, pero que la deseaba, la deseaba. Se sentía en una encrucijada. Se sentía un hipócrita.

–Acomódense sus ropas y los quiero en el aula apenas se hayan calmado. Les recomiendo que desvíen su libido hacia mujeres mayores de edad que estén en condiciones de ser receptivas a sus atenciones. No quiero que vuelvan hablar de esa niña en esos términos, nunca. Aunque piensen que nadie los está escuchando. No piensen en ella en esos términos o me conocerán de verdad.

* * *

Vegeta volvió rápidamente al aula. Les había dado a esos gusanos un par de minutos más para que se recompusieran y pudieran sacar de su sistema el deseo que tenían por la niña.

«Yo debería hacer lo mismo. Debería permitir que Zangya se ocupe de lo que está sintiendo mi cuerpo o me volveré loco.»

Al entrar, instintivamente buscó a Bulma con la mirada y la vio concentrada en la actividad del libro. Escribía en su cuaderno y de vez en cuando se dirigía hacia Milk y compartían opiniones.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce. Aún vestida como una sexy mujer de negocios, había algo en sus ojos, en sus largas pestañas, en sus tiernos labios que la hacían parecer afable, suave, juvenil, inexperta.

«Virgen.»

La sencilla palabra devolvió sus sentidos a la realidad. No importaba lo que su cuerpo de diosa exhibiera. Era una niña, de 15 años, inexperta y actualmente agobiada por preocupaciones.

No importaba cuánto deseara adentrarse en su interior, romper la barrera de su pureza y quedarse para siempre en ella, ser el primer hombre que ella conociera, ser el único hombre que pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión, su cuerpo sudado por el calor de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, su boca semiabierta jadeando el nombre de su dueño, su amante. Sería el bastardo más feliz del mundo.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Su parte racional tomo control sobre su parte lujuriosa y le recriminó nuevamente no ser mejor que esos tres idiotas que en ese momento volvían del baño. Que se negara a tocarse pensando en la peliazul no lo hacía mejor persona si permitía que su libido llevara su imaginación y su deseo más allá de lo que era aceptable.

Bulma Brief era su alumna, una menor, y estaba prohibida. Debería repetírselo hasta el cansancio, hasta que su cuerpo lo aceptara. Con esa idea en mente dio comienzo a la clase y se obligó a no mirarla a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Con alborozo, Vegeta comprobó que si no la miraba, el mundo podía seguir girando normalmente. Pudo dar su clase naturalmente, plantear ejemplos didácticos de las reacciones de los distintos materiales en un entorno biológico y hasta bromear sobre los niveles de aceptación del cuerpo humano a la intromisión de elementos extraños, chiste del cual se arrepintió al instante al recordar la presencia de una tierna niña entre los primeros bancos. La había mirado de reojo y se veía atenta, cómoda, receptiva, y tan linda.

«Basta.»

El tiempo de la clase terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba. En realidad había practicado mantras e hipótesis científicas para que la tortura de estar en el mismo cuarto con ella se hiciera más apacible, pero la clase había pasado tranquila, acogedora y hasta divertida.

–Bueno, muchachos y elegantes señoritas, nos vemos el próximo jueves. Estudien las reacciones físicas y biológicas de los metales en los distintos niveles de profundidad de la dermis. Hasta entonces. Salgan con calma que ya no están en preparatoria.

Vio como Bulma le hacía señas a Milk de que se quedaría.

«Mierda.»

A solas con la peliazul. Eso era más de lo que creía que podría soportar.

Pero era su alumna, y le había dicho a Roshi que podría ayudarla. Tendría que poder hablar con ella sin querer lanzársele encima y desnudarla.

–Disculpe, profesor Vegeta. ¿Tiene unos minutos para hablar conmigo?

«Tengo toda la vida para ti, pequeña.»

–Sí. Dígame, señorita Brief.

–Por favor, llámeme Bulma. He notado que a los otros estudiantes les llama por su nombre.

–Tienes razón, Bulma –«aunque tú eres especial», pensó–. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

–Seguramente el Director ya le ha dicho sobre mi interés en su clase. Desde hace años estoy trabajando en un proyecto para desarrollar prótesis humanas que sean altamente funcionales y que no puedan ser rechazadas por el cuerpo humano. He creado una aleación de un metal tan resistente como el titanio, y que los tejidos humanos aceptan sin restricciones. Pretendo que la funcionalidad de las prótesis esté ligada a un microchip sensorial conectado al cerebro que envíe las órdenes a la ortesis en la misma sintonía en que lo hace el cerebro con el resto del cuerpo. El chip posee un procesador que se basa en un algoritmo de control de acciones y reacciones. Ya está desarrollado y es altamente eficaz. En realidad, hasta ahora ninguno de los componentes ha presentado algún problema o limitación. El inconveniente que no logro saltear es como recubrir el chip de manera que no haya interferencias entre este y la prótesis. He pensado que un lugar seguro para su colocación seria la base de la nuca, ya que me preocupan los daños que puede causar una exploración médica neurológica, independientemente de la inocuidad del chip y de sus componentes.

Vegeta se le quedó mirando como quien ver por primera vez en un microscopio la secuencia de división de una célula.

Era una idea brillante, una posibilidad impensada para el nivel actual de la tecnología y la medicina. Sabía que era muy inteligente, pero nunca imaginó a qué nivel. Sin duda, el viejo Roshi tenía razón y la peliazul superaría con creces a su padre y a todos los científicos que hubiera conocido.

Además, que hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a un proyecto destinado a la salud, sin duda menos rentable y popular que aquellos relacionados con armas, transporte o lujos domésticos, lo dejó perplejo.

–¿Por qué? –atinó a preguntar, y en el acto se dio cuenta de que ella no había entendido su cuestionamiento y se apresuró a aclarar– ¿Por qué se te ocurrió desarrollar este tipo de prótesis?

–No sé por qué, en realidad. Solo el deseo de que aquellas personas que en una etapa de su vida sufren alguna mutilación en su cuerpo logren ver en ello no solo la pérdida que conlleva, sino también la felicidad por la oportunidad de seguir con vida. Sea a causa de enfermedad o accidente, la pérdida de alguna extremidad siempre tiene consecuencias psicológicas que no muchos logran superar. ¿Por qué esas personas deben vivir una vida llena de tristeza solo porque les falta una pierna o un brazo?, ¿por qué la cantidad y calidad de sus actividades deben decrecer porque no estén o no se sientan completos? Quiero que las personas que vean lesionado o cercenado algún miembro de su cuerpo vean en ese hecho un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida. Que allí donde faltan huesos se coloque una prótesis, que los tejidos humanos la acepten como parte de cuerpo y el cerebro también. Que puedan correr, jugar con sus hijos, abrazar a sus familias; que las vidas de esas personas no cambien para peor, sino todo lo contrario.

«Dios. No podría al menos ser un poco egoísta, una niña mimada, una vanidosa riquilla.»

–Es una idea maravillosa, altruista y generosa. No sé qué decir.

–Pero no quiero que sea solo una idea. Quiero que sea una realidad, Profesor. Necesito ayudar a mejorar la vida de esos niños, jóvenes, padres, abuelos… de los veteranos de guerra que han sufrido tanto la vuelta a casa por la pérdida de alguna extremidad. ¡Ayúdeme a conseguirlo!

–Claro que sí, pequeña… Disculpa, Bulma. No debí llamarte así. –dijo sumamente consternado, bajando la vista para que ella no pudiera ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

–No se preocupe, Profesor. La gente que me tiene cariño siempre me ha llamado de esa forma.

Vegeta podía entenderlo perfectamente. Era imposible tener otro sentimiento por esa niña, a no ser también el deseo y la lujuria…

«Diablos. Venías tan bien.»

–Y dime, Bulma: ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

–Le he traído toda mi investigación y mis avances, los prototipos y pruebas realizadas. Quisiera que pudiera verlos y darme su opinión. Necesito que sepa que no estoy preparada para hacer pruebas en humanos hasta no estar 100 % segura de que funciona, y que tampoco estoy dispuesta a que se mutilen animalitos para probar si las prótesis o el chip se adaptan o no.

«No, claro que no» –consideró Vegeta, y en su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en que era perfecta, toda ella: su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su corazón.

–He probado la aleación en mí y ha funcionado perfectamente. En cuanto al chip…

–Perdona. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que probaste la aleación en ti?

–Sí. Me hice varios implantes de la aleación que creé aquí, en el brazo. Probé los distintos niveles…

–¿Es que acaso estás loca? –le dijo en un tono de voz que podía llegar a entenderse como un grito. La tomó del brazo y deslizó suavemente su mano sobre las marcas que parecían pequeñas cicatrices. A pesar de la furia que sentía porque la niña se hubiera lastimado en pos de experimentar en su propio cuerpo, no pudo dejar de notar lo suave y cálida que era su piel, la blancura de ese terciopelo y los vellos invisibles que se erizaron al contacto con la mano enorme y tosca que la estaba acariciando.

–No fue nada. No me hice daño. Solo algunas marcas que ya cicatrizaron.

–Pero igual, pequeña. No debiste…

–Sí, lo sé. Roshi también me reprendió por eso, y mi padre, si lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera enfurecido. Pero quería saber…

–Está bien. Te entiendo. Pero, por favor, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. Prométeme que no te expondrás de nuevo, que no te lastimarás.

Vegeta no fue consciente de cómo la estaba tocando... de cómo su mano rozaba con tanto sosiego la tersura de su brazo desnudo, hasta que sintió como Bulma se estremecía y una corriente lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándolo casi sin aire.

«Pero qué estaba haciendo. Mierda.»

Rápidamente se apresuró a soltarla mientras internamente se reprochaba su actitud.

«Qué diablos le pasaba. Nunca se había comportado de esa forma. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma.»

Bulma notó su turbación pero Vegeta no pudo discernir si ella llegó comprender el motivo real de la misma. Sí concluyó que se sentía incómodo y decidió dar por terminada la charla.

–En este pendrive está toda la información del proyecto –dijo mientras extendía la mano con el dispositivo–, las diferentes etapas de la investigación, los logros obtenidos y…

–Bulma. Espera. Sabes que me apellido Ouji y que mi familia es la dueña de la Ouji Corporation, ¿verdad?

–Sí, por supuesto. Es una gran empresa y ha hecho importantes aportes a…

–Bulma. –Vegeta respiró profundamente porque creyó que la niña no entendía lo que ello implicaba, y ello solo hizo que se sintiera aún peor, porque era ingenua, inocente, tan pura…– No se te ocurrió pensar que yo podría… no sé… robarte el proyecto y que lo lanzara mi compañía. Ganaríamos millones y…

–Sí, lo pensé, antes de conocerlo. Pero ahora sé que no lo haría. Lo veo en sus ojos. Usted es incapaz de hacer algo incorrecto.

«Pequeña… y no sabes cómo lo intento.»

–De todas maneras…

–No, Profesor. Confío en usted. Además, quiero que el proyecto se realice, quiero que las prótesis sean una realidad, y quiero que sean económicas, que todo aquel que la necesite pueda tenerla. Por ello, no estoy segura si permitiré que la Corporación Cápsula lleve adelante el proyecto, sobre todo después de cómo me han recibido. Los accionistas solo buscan el beneficio económico, y no estoy dispuesta a que escondan la vacuna para poder lucrar con la enfermedad… no sé si me entiende…

–Claro que sí, pequeña.

«Ya no puedo hacer nada… Me he enamorado de ella… aunque no pueda tenerla.»

* * *

 _Bueno. Hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustó que Vegeta haya podido reconocer lo que está sintiendo por Bulma. En todos los fics que he leído siempre es ella la que se da cuenta primero y él quien nunca lo reconoce, pero en esta historia, y ya en el tercer capítulo, Vegeta acepta que está hasta las narices. Eso no quiere decir que Bulma sea indiferente. El próximo capítulo será POV Bulma, y veremos qué siente la peliazul por su apuesto profesor. Por lo pronto, ya descubrimos que confía en él..._

 _Una pregunta: ¿les parece muy ridícula la lucha interna de Vegeta? Si bien he leído muchas historias de alumnas y profesores, y, debo reconocer he sentido amor platónico una que otra vez a algún profe de gimnasia, pienso que hay un tiempo para todo, y que a los 15 años todavía no se está preparado para una relación con alguien tan mayor, pero quiero pensar que si esa persona siente algo real por una adolescente, sabrá esperarla y respetar sus tiempos. Como deseo que esta relación llegue a buen puerto, es que necesito que Vegeta realmente intente hacer lo correcto, o lo que él siente que es correcto. No sé si me explico._

 _Yo estar cansada. A dormir un rato y después terminar «Salvaje». Nos vemos el lunes... sin falta._


	4. Sentimientos de mujer

_Hola, gente linda. Otra vez con unos minutos de retraso pero porque se viene un «cha cha cha chan» CAPÍTULO DOBLE. «Síííííí». Empecé a escribirlo y de repente todo lo que tenía planeado que pasara me quedó muy largo. Estoy terminando el capítulo 5 y lo subiré durante el día. Estoy muy contenta de poder regalarles un 2x1 como había querido. Pensé que sería imposible. Pero, no... la musa vino y se quedó un ratín._

 _El capítulo anterior fue todo POV Vegeta. Éste sigue su lucha interna con lo que siente por Bulma. Para colmo, mientras intentaba hacer que sus alumnos recapacitaran en que no era sano tener intereses sexuales con la peliazul porque ella era una niña, apareció la susodicha vestida con un sexy traje ejecutivo, peinado y maquillaje que la hacían parecer mayor. El resultado: sesión grupal en el baño de hombres y una nueva llamada de atención de Vegeta._

 _Para colmo, después de clase Bulma pidió hablar con él a solas. Allí le pudo finalmente comentar su proyecto de prótesis robóticas, sus expectativas con él y su interés en el desarrollo. Vegeta solo pudo ver el gran corazón que escondía esa niña, su enorme generosidad y que estaba enamorándose de ella. «Joder» (eso pensó Vegeta, no yo...)._

 _Este primer capítulo del día de hoy es POV Bulma. ¿Qué sentirá Bulma con respecto a nuestro príncipe? Lo sabrán en 3... 2... 1..._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Otra demanda en contra de su acceso a la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula e iban… 18 en total. Estaba convencida de que era ridículo. Podrían haber interpuesto la acción conjuntamente y haberse ahorrado tiempo y recursos, pero supuso que el efecto amarillista del titular "Un nuevo problema para la Corporación Cápsula" era una consecuencia no tan desagradable para quienes intentaban sacar provecho de la situación. Ya Míster Popo le había informado que las acciones en su contra no tenían ningún sentido, no provocarían que ella tuviera que dimitir y seguramente la justicia fallaría a su favor. Entonces ella tendría razón: lo único que perseguían esos litigios era perjudicar a la empresa, y que el boicot viniera desde dentro, de los mismísimos accionistas de la empresa, molestaba… y dolía mucho también.

El valor de las acciones de la Corporación Cápsula había descendido un 11 %. Los entendidos adjudicaban un 6 % de ese porcentaje a las dudas sobre su capacidad para dirigirla, y el otro 5 % al receloso recibimiento que había tenido por parte de los asociados a la Corporación Cápsula. Ella era consciente que podría haber sido una transición tranquila y sin sobresaltos, pero no lo habían querido así. Era evidente que detrás de todo había intereses que nada tenían que ver con la desconfianza hacia su edad, inexperiencia o sus capacidades. Había gente demasiado interesada en dirigir la Corporación Cápsula y poder disponer de su capital y sus inventos para otros fines distintos de aquellos para los cuales su padre había fundado esa empresa. Nuevamente, la Corporación Cápsula estaba en la mira del terrorismo y los grupos de poder que manejaban el mundo, y para los que la su empresa era un más que interesante botín.

Pero Bulma confiaba en sí misma, en sus capacidades y en su inteligencia. Sabía que ese 11 % sería fácilmente recuperado en cuanto se diera a conocer su nuevo invento: un dispositivo que podía cambiar la gravedad de una habitación hasta en 20 veces. El dispositivo estaría destinado, en un primer momento, al entrenamiento de deportistas de alto rendimiento, aunque sus posibilidades de uso eran muchas. Además, el mecanismo era un primer paso de otro que se seguía desarrollando, también gracias a su ingenio: una cámara de gravedad, capaz de soportar la gravedad hasta 500 veces, y que tendría importantes aplicaciones en el área de la ciencia espacial, la defensa y la seguridad nacional. El proyecto se había mantenido en estricto secreto. Solo su padre, Míster Popo y algunos colaboradores de confianza estaban al tanto. Pensaba que el lanzamiento, amén de recuperar un poco la confianza del público en la Corporación Cápsula, serviría para que algunos de los detractores revieran su postura, al menos aquellos cuya única objeción real era que la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula estuviera en manos de una cría de 15 años… por más cerebro que tuviera.

15 años… casi 16. En pocos días cumpliría sus dulces 16. Siempre soñó que cuando cumpliera los 16 haría una gran fiesta; ella y su padre bailarían el vals; luego algún guapo chico le pediría permiso a su padre para tomar su lugar en la pista, y con ello, implícitamente, le estaría pidiendo a éste permiso para que ella sea su novia.

¡Qué ilusa! Nada en su vida había sido nunca normal. ¿Por qué pensó que podría festejar sus 16 como cualquier otra chica? Como envidiaba a las niñas que no tenían más responsabilidades que ir a la preparatoria, salir de compras con sus amigas y celar a su noviecito. Como necesitaba en este momento una mano que la estrechara con cariño, que enlazara sus dedos con los suyos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien; que su papá se pondría mejor, que los accionistas pronto la aceptarían, que no hiciera caso a los comentarios malintencionados de la prensa. Que él estaría allí para ella, siempre, que la amaba y que nunca la dejaría.

Siempre se había imaginado al lado de un hombre amable y cariñoso como su padre, y si bien hasta ahora ese hombre nunca había tenido rostro, podía soñar sus gestos y su amor incondicional.

Pero ahora ese hombre tenía un rostro y un nombre… aunque era ridículo pensarlo, por supuesto.

Desde que lo conoció no dejaba de pensar en él, y desde hace unos días soñaba con él, con sus besos, con su intensa mirada.

Tenía que olvidarse de esa fijación hacia su profesor. No tenía ningún sentido cultivar un sentimiento que no sería nunca correspondido. Lo sabía, pero no podía hacerlo.

«Él es tu profesor.» –se repetía confiando en que ese pensamiento lograra hacer mella en su subconsciente y fijarse allí como un guardián que mantuviera a raya sus anhelos y expectativas.

Y además, era un hombre tan guapo, tan elegante, tan exitoso. ¡Qué diablos querría un hombre como él con una cría como ella! Nada… o al menos nada amoroso.

Creía haberlo visto en sus ojos. En esa mirada tan dura para todo el mundo pero tan diferente cuando la miraba a ella.

La miraba con ternura y, creía ella, con compasión. Sin duda Roshi le tenía una gran confianza y sin dudas había compartido con él algunos aspectos de su vida de pobre niña rica, demasiado inteligente para ser normal, demasiado desarrollada para ser una niña, demasiado importante para no ser nadie.

Y odiaba las miradas de compasión. Tanto o más que las miradas lujuriosas.

Sin embargo, algo le molestaba de toda esta situación, y mucho. Vegeta Ouji no la veía como una mujer, sino como una niña. Lo sabía porque había escuchado como amenazaba a sus alumnos diciéndoles que no debían importunarla ni hacerle insinuaciones porque era una menor. Además, la había llamado «Pequeña», como le decían su padre y Roshi. Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando la llamó así, con cariño. Por momentos le pareció ver deseo en su forma de llamarla, pero pensó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Vegeta Ouji no la veía como una mujer deseable.

La veía como la hermana pequeña a la que tenía que proteger, y aunque en el fondo se sentía bien de que alguien que apenas conocía le hubiera tomado cariño, de verdad deseaba que se diera cuenta de que ella no era una en el cuerpo de una mujer, sino una mujer con la edad biológica de una niña.

Una niña no sentía lo que ella. Ser una mujer implicaba sentir las cosas que ella sentía cuando estaba con él: nervios, anticipación, deseo. Una niña no soñaba con besos, caricias en lugares prohibidos y cuerpos sudorosos retorciéndose de placer. No. Una niña solo escribiría VxB x ever dentro de un corazoncito en un cuaderno de poemas. Una niña no vería su armario con desconcierto buscando aquella ropa que pudiera convencer al hombre que deseaba de que ella sí podría atraerlo, seducirlo y enamorarlo.

No iba a engañarse. Últimamente se vestía y arreglaba como una adulta no solo por su cargo como presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula, sino para que su maestro la notara, notara que era una mujer y podía hacer todo lo que ellas hacían. Ese último pensamiento la ruborizó.

«Tonta –pensó– una mujer no se ruboriza».

Pero bueno… debía sacarse a Vegeta Ouji de la cabeza. Además, él tenía una novia. Esa bonita pelirroja que lo había acompañado a la cena de los suegros de Milk.

«Ella era muy bonita y se veían muy bien juntos», o al menos eso le había dicho Milk.

Según su nueva amiga le había contado, era una antigua compañera de universidad, y salían desde hacía poco tiempo, porque su novio Gokú nunca le había hablado de ella. Es más, según Milk, Vegeta no era de tener novias. Salía con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero hasta ahora nunca había presentado a alguien a su familia, y aunque Vegeta les aclaró a ella y a Gokú que no eran novios, la pelirroja lo había besado delante de todos y se había anclado del brazo de Vegeta toda la noche.

Era ridículo que se sintiera celosa, peros así se sentía.

«Sin duda era una de las desventajas de sentir como una mujer.»

Un golpe en la puerta de su oficina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Disculpe, Srta. Brief.

–«Bulma», Uranai. ¡Adelante! ¿Qué sucede?

–Ha surgido un problema con la empresa encargada de los suministros de acero de aleación para el Proyecto 38-118.

«Oh, no. Es el proyecto de la cámara de gravedad.»

–¿Qué pasó?

–Se niegan a entregar los materiales. Quieren renegociar el precio que fuera oportunamente arreglado con su padre.

–¿Hemos incumplido en algo con ellos? ¿Estamos fuera del plazo de vigencia del presupuesto?

–No, por supuesto que no.

–¡Diablos! ¿Cuál es la empresa?

–Aceros Gassu. Su dueño es Paragus Gassu, uno de los accionistas detractores.

–Ok. Ya entiendo… «Diablos.» ¿Hay otra empresa con la que podamos negociar la compra de ese acero?

–Son los únicos en el país que tienen productos con cromo superior al 12 %, por lo menos de aquellas empresas respaldadas por el Departamento de Medioambiente, ya que mantienen el ambiente libre de contaminación… Hay otras…

–No. No podemos contratar con empresas que no tengan un correcto sistema de eliminación de residuos tóxicos que no contamine el ambiente, y necesitamos ese nivel de cromo porque es más duro y resistente a las altas temperatura y la corrosión. Tendré que hablar con Paragus. ¿Puedes concertarme una cita con él?

–¿Le digo que venga hoy a su oficina?

–No. Pídele una cita y dile que iré personalmente a su compañía. No lo citaré en carácter de asociado a esta empresa, sino como un proveedor, y en esa relación estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Si lo encaro desde ese lado quizá consiga que recapacite.

–Está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres verlo?

–Quisiera que fuera cuanto antes. Necesitamos que ese proyecto vea la luz cuanto antes. Confío en que este invento ponga nuevamente a la Corporación Cápsula en la cima.

–La empresa aún es la número uno, Bulma, y por mucho.

–Sí. Lo sé… solo quisiera que las personas vuelvan a fijar su interés en nuestros inventos y no en…

–¿En ti?

–Sí.

–Siento mucho todo lo que te está pasando, cariño. Si conocieran cómo eres y cómo trabajas, sin duda no vacilarían en confiar en ti. Quizá si tu padre te hubiera presentado ante los accionistas... Él es muy respetado por todo el mundo. Nadie hubiera puesto en duda tu capacidad si él…

–Lo sé, Uranai. Era lo que habíamos planeado. Cuando tuviera 21 años, mi padre delegaría en mi la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula y él seguiría a cargo de la vicepresidencia hasta que quisiera retirarse. Nos faltó tiempo, Uranai. Nunca esperamos que…

A Bulma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Evitaba a toda costa hablar de su padre con las personas porque el tema siempre la ponía muy triste y casi nunca lograba mantener sus lágrimas a raya.

–Lo siento, cariño. No quise que te pusieras triste.

–No te preocupes, Uranai. Tu conoces a mi padre. Fuiste su secretaria por más de 20 años y sabes que si hubiera dependido de él estaría aquí con nosotras, fumando a escondidas y malcriando a Tama.

–Así es... ¿Y cómo está ese gato mañoso?

–Triste. Extraña mucho a papá, como todos. Por cierto, esta tarde me permitirán verlo unos minutos.

–¿Si? –preguntó Uranai con recelo–. Pensé que no podía recibir visitas.

–Sí, pero él ha insistido mucho y los médicos lo han permitido. Yo no quería insistir porque sé que por su estado es mejor que este aislado, pero no te voy a mentir. Me ilusiona tanto volver a verlo. Lo extraño tanto. Hay tanto que quiero contarle…

–Díselo todo, cariño. Dile todo lo que hay en tu corazón –dijo con mucha tristeza en su mirada–. No te guardes nada… y dile, de mi parte, que más que un jefe es un gran amigo para mí. Que lo admiro mucho por todo lo que consiguió, pero más que nada por la maravillosa hija que logró criar solo. Díselo, por favor, pero hoy mismo. Díselo todo hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, Uranai. Se lo diré.

–Bien. Voy a hablar con ese idiota de Paragus y conseguiré que te atienda a más tardar mañana o me dejo de llamar Uranai Baba.

Uranai salió de su oficina visiblemente afectada. Bulma se convenció de que lo hizo para no llorar delante de ella, y ella se lo agradecía. Si Uranai lloraba, ella lo haría también y ya no podría parar. Quería ver a su padre y estar alegre para que éste no se preocupara y siguiera con su recuperación. No le diría de los estúpidos accionistas, ni del traidor de Paragus Gassu. En su defecto, le hablaría de lo bien que iban sus inventos, de Tama, de lo feliz que la hacía su clase en la universidad y de cómo su profesor iba a ayudarla en su proyecto de las prótesis robóticas. Sí. Le hablaría de Vegeta Ouji, el amable y atento profesor del que –sabía– se estaba enamorando.

* * *

Bulma llegó al hospital cerca de las 14 horas. Roshi insistió en acompañarla ya que su padre también quería verlo unos minutos.

Al llegar los recibió el director del hospital en persona. El doctor Karim había sido amigo personal de su padre, de su madre y de Roshi desde antes que ella naciera; él había seguido su gestación en el vientre de su madre y la había traído al mundo. Bulma le tenía mucho cariño y sabía que éste era reciproco.

–Hola, Doctor Karim.

–Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo está la flamante presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula?

–Muy ansiosa por ver a papá. E ilusionada con que pronto pueda salir de aquí.

Los ojos del doctor Karim se entristecieron durante unos instantes. Inmediatamente le dirigió la vista a Roshi para decirle:

–Primero quiere que entres tú unos minutos…

–Pero cómo… –se quejó Bulma– pensé…

–Tranquila, cariño. Solo serán unos minutos.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a sentarse en una de las sillas dobles que estaban en la sala de espera. Estaba nerviosa. Su pierna derecha se movía sin cesar y Bulma vio como la mujer sentada en la silla del lado la miraba de reojo con molestia.

Después de unos quince minutos Roshi y el Dr. Karim regresaron. Bulma notó lo triste que se veía el mejor amigo de su padre. Quiso preguntarle pero en ese momento el Dr. Karim le pidió que lo siguiera.

Después de dos largos pasillos llegaron hasta la puerta de una habitación. El Doctor le indicó que pasara.

–Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó extrañada–. ¿No debería usar algún traje o bata especial para no contaminar el lugar?

–No te preocupes, cariño. Nada del exterior puede empeorar su estado. Puedes entrar tranquila. Te esperaré aquí hasta que salgas.

Bulma lo miro. No quiso analizar demasiado esa afirmación. No quería una respuesta sincera. Quería que le dijeran que su padre ya estaba bien. Y quería que fuera la verdad. Saludó al Doctor con una sonrisa y se adentró a la habitación donde se hallaba su padre.

El cuarto era totalmente blanco y desprovisto de cualquier mueble o decoración. Solo una cama, también blanca, y una silla junto a ella. No había tantas máquinas conectadas a su padre. Solo un monitor cardiovascular y un atril para suero del que colgaban dos bolsas.

Bulma quiso ilusionarse. Eran menos máquinas que la última vez, ¿no?

–Hola, Princesa –la saludó su padre con una tierna sonrisa. Se veía cansado y algo ojeroso, pero tenía mejor semblante que la última vez.

–Hola, Papá.

Bulma no pudo contener tanta emoción y llegó corriendo para arrojarse a los brazos de su padre. Allí, en su abrazo, se sentía la persona más feliz y segura del mundo.

–Ya, Pequeña. No llores. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar… hay tanto que quiero decirte.

–Te amo, Papá. Te amo muchísimo. Y te he extrañado tanto. Tenía tanto miedo…

–Tranquila, Princesa. Aquí estoy… por ti… eres el único motivo por el que me aferro tanto a esta vida. Si no existieras, Pequeña, no tendría ningún sentido. Con gusto partiría hacia los brazos de tu madre, que me espera del otro lado, pero no quiero dejarte, quiero estar aquí contigo, solo quiero más tiempo para pasar cada nuevo segundo a tu lado, cariño. Eres mi alegría. Mi corazón. Si tu no hubieras nacido mi vida habría estado vacía. Tú me hiciste muy feliz. Me haces sentir tan orgulloso, tan agradecido de la vida y de tu madre por haberme traído este milagro. Fuiste nuestro milagro, Pequeña. Tu madre te hubiera amado tanto de haber podido. Perdóname, hija. Perdóname si no fui suficiente para ser madre y padre a la vez. Si pudiera volver atrás haría todo tan diferente. Me llevaría a tu madre y a ti lejos, donde nadie pudiera hacerles daño. Lamento cada segundo que estuve alejado de ella por la empresa, y cada segundo que estuve alejado de ti en mi afán de protegerte. Pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí, más que la empresa, mucho más que mis inventos. Solo que cuando naciste no podía desaparecer. Necesitaba seguir a la vista de todo el mundo par que tú pudieras tener una vida normal, una vida feliz; así no te buscarían y no tratarían de lastimarte.

–¿Los que mataron a Mamá?

–¿Lo sabías?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Hace cuánto?

–Siempre lo sospeché, en realidad. Pero sabía que a ti te dolía hablar de ello y que habláramos de lo que le pasó a mamá no nos serviría de nada, no la traería de vuelta. Sé que la has extrañado cada día de mi vida, y que a pesar de que mi cumpleaños te recuerda al día que ella murió, siempre se esmeraste en que yo fuera feliz y lo disfrutara, aunque fuera un día triste para ti.

–No, cariño. No es así. El día que tú naciste fue el día más feliz de mi vida. El día que encontramos a tu madre tan lastimada y la llevamos al hospital ella ya estaba muerta. Mi Bunny ya no estaba con nosotros, pero la parte de ella que vivía en ti sí estaba, y luché para que ella siguiera viviendo en ti, y cuando naciste… cuando me miraste con esos ojos azules... lo supe. Mi Bunny estaba de regreso, y aunque parecía imposible, mucho más hermosa que antes, y aunque parecía imposible, la amé mucho más que antes. Tu nacimiento me trajo esperanza, Pequeña. Me devolvió a la vida y me hizo pensar que mi Bunny me podría perdonar por lo que le pasó.

–Papá –Bulma se irguió tensa–, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó a mamá. Por favor, dime que durante todos estos años no te culpaste de la muerte de mamá porque eso no fue tu culpa. Tu quisiste pagar, tu hiciste todo lo posible…

–Lo sé, cariño. Pero no dejo de pensar que si mis inventos no se hubieran hecho realidad, si nadie hubiera sabido de mí…

–Papá… ¿tienes idea de cuántas vidas has contribuido a salvar con tus inventos? ¿Cuántas familias pueden festejar navidades y cumpleaños sin la tristeza por la pérdida de un ser querido? Nosotros perdimos a mamá no por tus maravillosos inventos o porque tú eres la persona más inteligente del mundo. La perdimos porque en este mundo hay gente mala que no se preocupa por los demás y cuyas ambiciones dominan sus acciones. Tú podrías ser mucho más rico, papá. Si hasta podrías ser el rey de este planeta si lo hubieras querido, pero solo quisiste y luchaste por mejorar la vida de las personas, salvarles y traerles felicidad. No te arrepientas de lo que eres, papá, porque yo estoy taaan orgullosa de ti. Yo tampoco pienso pedir perdón por mi inteligencia. Quiero ser como tú, Papá. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

–Princesa… si supieras lo tan orgulloso que estoy de ti. De cómo has crecido, de las cosas que has logrado y de cómo has sabido manejar las situaciones y las trabas que te puso la vida. No solo la ausencia de tu madre, mis responsabilidades con la empresa, tu inteligencia… tu belleza… has podido con todo eso, cariño. No sé cuántas personas hubieran podido pilotar tan hábilmente tantos aspectos de su vida. Sé que yo no hubiera podido…. aunque en mi juventud siempre fui un galán muy cotizado…

Ante este comentario, Bulma y él rieron… tanto como hacía meses no hacían.

–Te extraño, Papá. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos… por favor, no te rindas… no me dejes –sollozó.

–No quiero hacerlo, cariño. Y te prometo que «si depende de mí», nunca, nunca jamás me iré de tu lado. Eres mi ángel azul, Pequeña. Mi luz… y sin ti estaría perdido… Pero basta de tristezas. Cuéntame… ¿cómo te va en la universidad? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te sientes cómoda?

–Sí… todos han sido muy amables… y Roshi se ha encargado de amedrentarlos con la horca si me molestan.

–Deberás hablar con él para que el día que estés realmente interesada en alguien, no lo mande a matar… por error… tú sabes –bromeó su padre.

Bulma rió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Su padre lo notó y preguntó suspicaz:

–Bulma Brief… ¿acaso ya hay alguien, Princesa? ¿Alguien está tratando de robar el corazón de mi niña?

Bulma no respondió. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo explica una a su padre que se está enamorando de su profesor? Además, no es que él hubiera hecho algo para ganarse su corazón. Todo era unilateral, y reconocer que estaba enamorada implicaba contarle lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca… y ella no estaba preparada para hablar de ello con su padre… ni con nadie… quizá… si tuviera alguna amiga.

–¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Puedo saberlo?

–Me da mucha vergüenza, Papá. Es mayor que yo y no me ve como una mujer. Solo me tiene cariño y todos los sentimientos son míos.

–¿De verdad? ¿Estas segura? Cuesta creer que mi inteligente princesa se haya fijado en un hombre que es tan tonto como para no ver el hermoso premio que eres y que serías para cualquier hombre. Eres muy valiosa, Princesa. Por favor, no lo olvides. No estés triste por las cosas que no puedes cambiar. No llores por lo que no puedes tener. Ama sin restricciones. Ama con toda tu alma, pero quien también te ame a ti. Y cuando encuentres a esa persona que te ama y a la que tú ames también… protege tu amor con toda tu alma. Renuncia a todo lo demás si es la única forma de que sean felices. Solo necesitamos amor para vivir, Bulma. Solo amor. Ni agua, ni aire, ni nada. Solo amor. Y eso me lo enseñaste tú cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez hace ya casi 16 años… por cierto… ¿qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?, ¿es pasado mañana, verdad?

–¿Podré verte de nuevo? –preguntó Bulma emocionada.

–Por supuesto que si… ¿cuándo me he perdido yo el cumpleaños de mi princesa?

–Nunca –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

–Entonces... ¿qué planes tienes?

–No necesito planes ni nada más que a ti, Papá… ni agua, ni aire… solo a ti y a tu amor.

–Ese lo tendrás siempre, Pequeña. Siempre.

* * *

 _Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, en especial la charla de Bulma con su padre. Bulma reconoció que se está enamorando de su profesor, pero lo ve como algo imposible y no correspondido. «Tontis... si supiera ». En el próximo capítulo habrá POV Vegeta y POV Bulma. El acercamiento de Zangya (grrr) y conoceremos a la contrafigura de nuestro príncipe en la lucha por el amor de la peliazul. Si son de las que leyeron mis comentarios a los capítulos de «Más que solo deseo» sabrán quién está en mi top 3 de personajes sexys de DB (1.º Veggy, 2.º Trunks –y obvio que ese no es porque sería incesto–, y 3.º ...). No enloquezcan... lo sabrán hoy mismo._


	5. Nuevos jugadores

_Hola, mi gente bella. Con ustedes el segundo capítulo de hoy... ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien se siente!_

 _En el capítulo anterior, supimos lo que Bulma siente por Vegeta (sí, lo ama... yo lo sé... ustedes lo saben... ella lo sabe... él todavía no. «Diablos»). Además, presenciamos una hermosa conversación entre Bulma y su amoroso padre. Sí... nadie quiere que el vieji se muera, lo sé..._

 _Este capítulo es... intenso. Como avisé, pasarán cosas (por que de eso se trata, ¿no?). Entrará alguien a jugar sus cartas y habrá lemon. «Sí. Lo siento...»_

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Al mal trago darle prisa. O por lo menos así dice el refrán. Dudaba cómo podía pensar en esa analogía si de lo que se trataba era de tener sexo con Zangya. Es más, ya lo habían hecho un par de veces en la universidad, y Vegeta sabía de primera mano que la pelirroja no era mala en la cama, todo lo contrario. Si se había alejado de ella era porque ella quería más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle: quería un novio, luego un esposo, y finalmente una familia, y él no estaba dispuesto a eso con ella ni con nadie… bueno… a no ser…

«¡Qué piensas, estúpido! Esa niña ni siquiera tiene edad para beber, mucho menos para casarse.»

Por pensamientos como ese era que debería terminar con sus dudas de una vez y acostarse con Zangya. Pero no le apetecía… la verdad de las cosas era que no tenía ganas de hundirse ni en el cuerpo de Zangya ni en el de otra mujer que no fuera su pequeña peliazul.

«Diablos… pero al menos has un esfuerzo…»

Tendría que hacerlo. A su cuerpo le urgía una liberación sobre todo antes de la clase del jueves. No podría estar con Bulma en el mismo salón si no podía descargar algo del deseo que ella le provocaba.

Así luciera un short de niña, un vestido de flores, un sexy pantalón de mezclilla, un traje de ejecutiva de negocios o una maldita sábana enrollada en su cuerpo… siempre querría tirársele encima y desnudarla…

La idea de solo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo lo puso a diez mil quinientos.

Su erección comenzó a crecer en su pantalón a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que acostarse con Zangya o se volvería loco… o su miembro explotaría… literalmente.

Tenía que volver a intentarlo. Había querido pasar la noche del lunes ocupado para no pensar en Bulma y en lo que su conversación a solas le había evidenciado: era inteligente, graciosa, generosa y tenía el corazón más grande que hubiera conocido. Por eso habría accedido a ir con Zangya a la fiesta de Bardock y Gine. Por eso y por la insistencia de su padre, que estaba necio con la idea de discutir con él los pasos que su empresa debía seguir para beneficiarse del desconcierto y el descontento de muchos de los actuales inversores de la Corporación Cápsula.

Lo que Vegeta menos quería hacer era pensar en la Corporación Cápsula, porque pensar en ésta significaba pensar en su ángel peliazul…

Después de la fiesta había llevado a Zangya a su departamento. Si bien estaba molesto con ella por cómo se había exhibido a su lado y cómo le había dicho a su familia que era su novia, su cuerpo necesitaba un alivio… y urgente.

Pero al momento de la verdad, no pudo hacer nada. Llegaron a su departamento. Ella había empezado a besarlo y a frotar su voluminosa erección desde que estaban en el ascensor. Al cruzar la puerta de entrada ella se había abalanzado sobre él con hambre y había comenzado a masturbarlo con ambas manos y después con su boca. Si la miraba todo el fuego que sentía se extinguía, pero al cerrar los ojos se imaginaba a Bulma haciéndolo sentir de esa manera, rozando con sus dientes su inflamado glande, recorriendo con su lengua las venas que sobresalían de su falo… y así estuvo a punto de correrse… por fin podría haberse deshecho de un poco de todo ese dolor físico que lo acompañaba desde hacía ya varias semanas… pero Zangya habló.

–¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Quieres más duro?

En ese momento, toda su libido desapareció. No pudo imaginar a su tierna peliazul diciéndole algo así. Podía imaginarla –de hecho lo hacía casi todo el tiempo– jadeando y gimiendo su nombre y gritando un «te amo» al momento en que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al mismo tiempo.

Pero no eso. No con esa voz que en nada se parecía a la de ella… no con ese aroma a perfume caro que nada tenía que ver con la suave fragancia a jazmines que lo había prendado de ella desde el primer día, cuando Roshi la presentó en la universidad.

No era ella, no era su pequeña, no era a la que deseaba, a la que quería. Y esa revelación terminó con su intento de una noche de sexo para aliviar tensión. Debería haber terminado también con el interés de Zangya en él, pero eso no había pasado.

«¿Afortunadamente?»

Hoy lo haría. Masturbarse no daba resultado. Seguía añorándola aún más después, sobre todos porque era ella quien, aun en contra de su voluntad, se colaba en su imaginación en esos momentos.

Tenía que acostarse con alguien y cerrar los ojos… perfumar su habitación de jazmines y mantener la boca de Zangya cerrada… pero tenía que funcionar.

Y así a la mañana siguiente se sentiría mejor, y entonces podría pensar en si su pequeña habría podido hablar con su padre, si estaría triste o feliz, en cómo se sentiría con las cosas que decían los medios sobre ella y su empresa, si tendría alguna amiga a la que recurrir… o algún amigo… la sola idea lo molestó.

Un amigo… alguien en quien ella se apoyara en este momento de desazón y que poco a poco se fuera ganando un lugar en su corazón… Roshi tenía razón… ella estaba muy vulnerable en este momento y cualquier malnacido podría aprovechar el momento para acercarse a ella con malas intenciones… y su pequeña sufriría.

«Por Kamisama que mataría al idiota que quisiera hacerle daño.»

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

La visita a su padre la había dejado llena de esperanzas. Festejaría junto a él sus dulces 16. Quizá no podrían bailar el vals y nadie le pediría ser su novia, pero poder estar con su padre ese día la haría la persona más feliz del mundo.

Y ya solo faltaba un día… un día para sus 16… un día para ver nuevamente a su padre, un día para su clase con su guapo profesor. Vegeta.

Toda la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo. Desde ese lunes que no habían vuelto a verse. Quizás incluso hubiera podido empezar a revisar los datos de su investigación… aunque eso es lo que menos le importaba. Lo vería… lo escucharía hablar con tanta autoridad y con esa voz grave que le erizaba la piel y enviaba pequeñas sacudidas al resto de su cuerpo.

–Llegamos, señorita Brief.

La voz de Krilim la devolvió a la realidad.

–Gracias, Krilim. Pero, ¿en qué quedamos?

–Lo siento, Bulma. Siempre lo olvido.

–Hace tres años que trabajas conmigo, con nosotros, y siempre te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre. Vamos. Por lo menos tú, que no me llevas tantos años, llámame Bulma, ¿ok?

–Si, Bulma. Claro que sí. No lo olvidaré… otra vez… –rió el calvo que desde hacía unos meses se ocupaba exclusivamente de llevarla a todos los sitios que necesitara junto a Ten Shin Han, su guardaespaldas personal.

Desde que había asumido su lugar en la Corporación Cápsula tenía otros tres guardaespaldas que la seguían de cerca, pero a una distancia prudencial. Solo Ten Shin Han la acompañaba a todos los lados y entraba a todos los sitios con ella. En la universidad se sentaba hasta la última fila del salón y en la Corporación Cápsula tenía un escritorio al lado del de Uranai Baba, con un monitor desde el que veía a Bulma trabajar horas y horas con sus proyectos. La acompañaba a las ruedas por los distintos departamentos que llevaban adelante los proyectos de la Corporación Cápsula, y, como ahora, la acompañaba a las reuniones con los inversores o proveedores, o las dos cosas, como era el caso de Paragus Gassu.

Ellos y Launch, que también era la novia de Ten Shin Han, eran lo más parecido que tenía a unos amigos. Bulma los consideraba así. Les tenía mucho afecto, y aunque ella les pagaba un sueldo y todos trabajaban para ella, ellos también la querían mucho.

Y seguramente mañana, después de que viera a su padre, los cuatro se juntarían a comer pizzas para festejar su cumpleaños. Esperaba que este año a Launch no se le ocurriera otra de sus locuras como una fiesta de la espuma, fiesta del barro o, la mejor de toda, fiesta de fresas con chocolate. Bulma rio al recordarlo… habían terminado todos tan intoxicados que su padre los había puesto a los cuatro en una de las salas médicas de la Corporación Cápsula y los había atendido a todos ahí, llevándoles sopa y medicamentos.

Bulma miró a Ten que en ese momento le estaba abriendo la puerta de Aceros Gassu y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo señas que pasara.

Una vez en el interior de ese enorme edificio fueron atendidos por una recepcionista. Al ver a Bulma se apresuró a recibirla, la saludó cordialmente y le pidió que la siguiera hacia las oficinas ejecutivas.

Bulma y Ten subieron al lujoso ascensor que se detuvo en el piso 14. Allí la recepcionista, que se llamaba Pares, la hizo pasar hasta una elegante sala de espera de distintos tonos de verde. Les pidió que tomaran asiento y se dirigió hacia una de las oficinas. A los pocos segundos volvió y le dijo a Bulma que Paragus la esperaba. Bulma se levantó, miró a Ten avisándole de que entraría sola, como lo hacía siempre en este tipo de reuniones, y le agradeció a Pares su amabilidad.

–Buenos días, señorita Brief. Es un honor poder recibirla en nuestra humilde empresa.

«Ok. La cosa empezaba con sarcasmo. No era una buena señal, pero debería seguir el juego de este hombre. Necesitaba solucionar el tema del suministro de acero hoy mismo.»

–Buenos días, señor Gassu. Gracias por recibirme tan rápido. Sé que está muy ocupado.

–No hay problema, señorita Brief. Además, no se hace esperar a la presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula.

A Bulma le pareció cómico el comentario, sobre todo viniendo de uno de los accionistas de su empresa que había interpuesto una demanda para obligarla a dimitir de su cargo.

–Señor Paragus, estoy aquí para hablar de la compra de acero de aleación que hizo mi… nuestra –corrigió Bulma con una sonrisa– empresa. Quisiera saber el motivo por el que se ha solicitado un sobreprecio al estipulado oportunamente con mi padre.

–Precisamente por ese motivo. Tu padre y yo teníamos una estrecha relación y he provisto de suministros a la Corporación Cápsula sin siquiera preguntar en qué se utilizarían. Tanta así era la confianza que le tenía…

Que hablara en pasado como si su padre le hubiera fallado de alguna forma o si hubiera muerto molestó a Bulma, muchísimo. Y su cara así lo reflejó.

–Por favor, no te molestes, querida. Yo confío en él… solo que no me siento tan… cómodo vendiendo mi acero sin cuestionar siquiera en qué se utilizará. Es una aleación muy requerida y potencialmente tiene usos tan diversos y peligrosos, que no quisiera que mi acero se asociara a productos que no caigan en mi gracia.

«Paragus Gassu era un idiota.»

–¿Y usted pregunta siempre para qué usan el acero que le compran? –preguntó Bulma con sorna–. ¿O es solo porque piensa que estoy desarrollando bombas nucleares y armas de destrucción masiva?

–No te conocemos, Bulma.

A ella no le pasó por alto que se creía con el derecho de tutearla. «Pero claro, si era solo una niña, y al parecer una terrorista o, en el mejor de los casos, una traidora.»

–No sabíamos si quiera de tu existencia hasta hace unos días. Y además, eres tan joven e influenciable que…

Sí. Mejor que se callara o Bulma saltaría sobre ese enorme escritorio y le clavaría las garras en su cuello almidonado. «Solo la consideraba una niña tonta.»

Bulma respiró hondo una… dos… «No era suficiente.» Tres… Cuatro. En ese momento golpearon la puerta y enseguida entraron.

–Padre, he llegado esta mañana y quería… ¡Oh! Lo siento.

Un joven alto, rubio y musculoso se precipitaba a la oficina de Paragus y se quedaba literalmente paralizado al encontrarse con la peliazul. Tanta fue su turbación que su padre tuvo gritarle por segunda vez.

–¡Broly! Creo que no conoces a Bulma Brief, la nueva presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula.

–No. No tenía el placer. Un gusto conocerla señorita Brief… había visto fotografías suyas pero la verdad… no le hacen justicia. Es aún mucho más bella en persona.

–Muchas gracias, señor Gassu.

–Por favor, llámame Broly.

–Sólo si me llamas Bulma.

–Agradezco el honor. No sabía que vendría a la empresa. Podríamos haber ido nosotros. Yo acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos por eso no me había enterado. Por favor, dime que este viejo no te hizo venir hasta aquí.

–Broly… –espetó un malhumorado Paragus.

–No te preocupes. He venido en carácter de cliente a renegociar el precio de una compra que encargamos hace unas semanas.

–Por supuesto. Si la Corporación Cápsula necesita que bajemos el precio, es nuestro deber como accionistas…

–No, Broly. Por favor, hijo. Deja que yo maneje esto. Has estado fuera tres semanas y no estás al tanto de…

–Oh, no. Por favor, padre. Dime que tú no eres uno de los imbéciles que ha interpuesto una demanda en contra de que Bulma sea la presidenta de «su» Corporación.

–Broly, esto no es asunto tuyo.

–Por supuesto que lo es. Ella es la legítima heredera. Es la hija de Hakase, por Kamisama. ¿Con qué argumentos estúpidos un juez haría caso a esa demanda? Ninguno. Y además, están perjudicando a la Corporación Cápsula.

–Es una niña, Broly. Tiene 16 años.

–Es una mujer, padre, y lo más importante… es la mujer que Hakase dejó a cargo, y siempre hemos confiado de sus decisiones y hemos ganado muchísimo dinero gracias a él y a sus inventos, que ahora sabemos fueron inventos de Bulma también. No puedes traicionar así a la Corporación Cápsula.

–No soy un traidor, Broly. Solo he intentado cuidar por nuestros intereses y también por lo de ella. Se necesita experiencia para manejar una empresa como…

–¿Y tú crees que ella no lo sabe?, ¿que Hakase no lo ha previsto? La junta directiva debería haberla apoyado y orientado, haberle dado una oportunidad, no complicarle las cosas todavía más.

A todo esto, Bulma permanecía en silencio. Estaban discutiendo sobre ella como si no estuviera ahí. Eso la hubiera molestado mucho, pero que el hijo de Paragus la defendiera de esa manera la hizo sentir muy bien. «Quizá no todos los Gassu fueran unos idiotas.» Además, había dicho que era una mujer… y aunque no lo conocía y seguramente se refería a su cáscara exterior, era la primera vez que alguien no le decía «niña», «cría» o «mocosa».

–Perdona, Bulma. Yo no estaba en la ciudad cuando mi padre hizo esta estupidez.

–¡Broly!, no me faltes el respeto.

–Las acciones de la Corporación Cápsula nos pertenecen a ambos, padre. No debiste poner esa demandada sin al menos consultarme.

Paragus no respondió. Estaba muy molesto pero parecía estar reviendo su posición, y eso no pudo más que alegrar a Bulma.

Entonces Broly se volvió a dirigir a Bulma:

–Bulma… por donde empiezo. Disculpa a mi padre por su desconfianza. Por favor, no nos veas como tus enemigos. Es nuestra intención apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Cuenta con nosotros. Desde ya, quitaremos esa estúpida demanda hoy mismo y personalmente me ocuparé de que los medios de comunicación se enteren. El material que compraste lo tendrás en la Corporación Cápsula hoy mismo, y al 60 % del precio acordado, en compensación por los perjuicios que hemos causado.

–Broly, eso no…

–No te preocupes, Broly. El precio convenido es lo justo. No aceptaré pagar menos. Además, la baja en las acciones de la empresa es solo algo pasajero. Más pronto de lo que se espera lograremos superar este trance. Lamento haber sido motivo de una discusión entre tu padre y tú.

–No, Bulma. Yo lamento que la hayas presenciado y no haber estado aquí para apoyarte. Los demás accionistas nos respetan a mi padre y a mí. Seguramente si te hubiéramos apoyado desde el primer momento todo hubiera sido diferente –dijo dirigiendo a su padre una mirada desaprobatoria-. Pero estamos a tiempo de arreglarlo todo, y estoy seguro de que lograrás que esta empresa sea aún más grande. Cuenta conmigo… con nosotros para lo que necesites. Y por favor, si tienes oportunidad de hablar con tu padre, salúdalo de mi parte.

–De nuestra parte –se apresuró a corregir Paragus–. Y… señorita Brief, disculpe las molestias ocasionadas…no fue mi intención perjudicar a la empresa.

Bulma se puso de pie y se dispuso a terminar la reunión.

–Lo entiendo, señor Gassu. No se preocupe. Gracias, Broly, por todo.

–De nada, Bulma. Nos vemos en la próxima junta.

–Sí. Adiós.

Dicho esto, Bulma salió de la oficina de presidencia de Aceros Gassu y le hizo señas a Ten de que la siguiera. Ya en el ascensor empezó a dar saltitos y bailecitos de alegría. Ella sabía de la importancia del apoyo de Gassu. Míster Popo ya le había adelantado que Paragus sería su mayor escollo, pero si su hijo estaba dispuesta a apoyarla, todo iría viento en popa.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Ten mirándola extrañado.

–Bailo de alegría.

–Y después te quejas de que te vean como una cría.

Bulma lo miró refunfuñado y Ten no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Había llegado el momento. Estaba en su departamento esperando a Zangya. No habría cena romántica, ni champagne, ni velas, ni juegos previos. En cuanto la pelirroja pasara por esa puerta la arrastraría a su habitación y se hundiría en ella. Quitarse la ropa era opcional.

Para matar la espera se había dedicado a terminar de leer la investigación de Bulma. Seguía sorprendido de lo que esa niña era capaz. Su trabajo era excelente, digno del mejor equipo de científicos del mundo, y aunque la biotecnología no era propiamente su área, estaba seguro de que los avances que había hecho habrían sorprendido al mismísimo Gero.

«Bulma era una mujer especial, en todos los sentidos.»

El timbre lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Sabía quién era. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer. Haber pensado en lo especial que era Bulma no lo ayudaba en nada a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No podía tenerla a ella, así que lo de Zangya tenía que funcionar.

Sin mucho entusiasmo se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

–Hola, guapo.

–Hola.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–… mmm sí, claro. Disculpa.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado para que Zangya pasara. De repente, la idea de arrastrarla a su habitación no le parecía lo correcto.

Zangya debió ver sus dudas y entonces lo decidió por ambos.

Azotó la puerta y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo furiosamente. Al notar la escasa reacción de Vegeta decidió cambiar de táctica e ir más lejos. Se puso de rodillas y sin dar tiempo a excusas desabrochó los pantalones de Vegeta, se los bajó, conjuntamente con su ropa interior, y comendó a lamer su miembro con un hambre voraz.

Vegeta se recostó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de Bulma llegaron sin siquiera invocarlas.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban desde su entrepierna. Con su lengua saboreaba su erección que en su pequeña y suave boca se veía gigantesca y tosca. Sin embargo, era sublime. Estar así, con ella, era el paraíso. Sintió su miembro temblar… latir… su liberación estaba cerca. No quería que terminara rápido… no con su ángel azul. Quería que el momento durara para siempre.

La detuvo. La tomó del brazo y camino delante de ella hasta su habitación. Cerrando nuevamente los ojos la empujó suavemente a la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello…

«No.»

Pasó a acariciar y lamer esos pechos preciosos que al tacto eran un poco más pequeños que los que recordaba. Ella empezó a gemir pero él se esforzó en no escucharla. Quería sentirla… solo sentirla envolviéndolo con su cuerpo y creando en ella un lugar para él, para que pudiera derramar su semilla…

Ese recordatorio lo trajo a la realidad. No podía… no con ella.

Rápidamente abrió su mesa de luz y tomó un condón. Se lo puso en tiempo récord y antes de que la alucinación pasara se adentró en el cuerpo de su hermosa peliazul y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que no hubo barrera por romper.

Siguió embistiendo mecánicamente hasta que la fascinación volvió. Su pequeña lo llamaba… jadeaba su nombre… estaba pidiendo más… y cómo negarse a ese pedido… sabía que nunca podría negarle nada.

Siguió embistiéndola con fuerza y los gemidos cada vez más fuertes lo estaban enloqueciendo… sí… era como lo había soñado… estar con Bulma era como lo había soñado.

–¡Dios, Pequeña!… ¡Eres exquisita!… Me encantas… ¡Oh, Pequeña!… ¡No puedo más!… Me voy… ¡Vente conmigo!… ¡Oh!… Te amo, Pequeña.

Y el éxtasis lo consumió. Se sentía tan feliz. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan bien.

–Oh por Dios… Eso ha sido… fantástico.

«Oh, no.»

–Yo también te amo, Vegeta. –dijo una Zangya visiblemente feliz y agotada. Tenía la cara roja, los pelos revueltos, la mirada vidriosa y los labios entreabiertos.

«Qué he hecho.»

* * *

 _Oh, no. «Oh, sí.» Pasó lo que tanto temíamos. Como sabrán (ahora), la contrafigura de nuestro Vegeta en este fic será Broly. Aclaro que aquí es rubio como en su versión supersayayin. El morocho es muy apático. Parece tonto. Pero el rubio es hot, hot, hot (no tanto como Vegeta, por supuesto). Y Zangya... bueno... espero que se haya entendido que él en realidad pensaba (o quería pensar) que estaba con Bulma. «Pobre Veggi.»_

 _Bueno. Ahora sí. Se acabó lo que se daba. Nos leemos el próximo lunes. El jueves va «Salvaje» como siempre, y quizá mi primer one-shot antes del fin de semana. BxV, por supuesto._


	6. Cumpleaños número 16

_Hola, gente linda. Aquí estoy con el capítulo más difícil que me haya tocado escribir. Pensé que escribir lemon era difícil, pero esto de verdad fue muy duro. No quiero adelantar más, así que haré lo que hacen lo sabios... callar._

 _No, mentira. No puedo. Va el resumen del capítulo anterior: Bulma finalmente puede visitar a su padre. Allí tienen una hermosa charla en la que se sinceran y su padre le confiesa la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre. Además, Bulma conoce a Paragus Gassu, su principal detractor en cuanto a que ella ejerza la presidencia de la Corporación Cápsula, y a su hijo Broly, quien se enfrenta a su padre para que éste deponga su actitud hostil hacia la peliazul. Convencida de que este nuevo aliado le ayudará a sortear más cómodamente los problemas en su empresa, y feliz de volver a ver a su padre muy pronto, Bulma espera su cumpleaños número 16 con algo más de esperanza. Por su parte, Vegeta se obliga a descargar todo su deseo prohibido en el cuerpo de una mujer que no le atrae, pero que está permitida y más que interesada, pero para lograrlo debe dejar volar su imaginación hacia el objeto real de su deseo: la niña lo que lo ha cautivado._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma despertó feliz esa mañana. No le importaba tanto que fuera su cumpleaños. Desde hacía años para ella esa fecha era solo el recordatorio de que su madre había dado su vida por ella. El día que ella nació su madre había muerto, así que se negaba a vivir esas fechas con exuberante felicidad. Pero este cumpleaños sería diferente, y se vestiría para la ocasión.

Se pondría un corto vestido blanco, de tejido de crochet con fondo semitransparente, sin mangas y hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Al mirarse al espejo no vio una estirada mujer de negocios pero tampoco una niña. Hoy no iría a la empresa así que podría vestir cómo quisiera, como se sintiera feliz.

Estaría con su padre toda la tarde, como antes de que esa horrible enfermedad lo separara de su lado, disminuyera sus momentos juntos, y le quitara la vitalidad y esa energía que siempre admiró de su padre.

Además, en pocos minutos lo vería a él. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte de solo pensarlo. ¿Por qué se sentía así con él? ¿Justo con él, que no era libre y que además era su profesor?

Pero no estaría triste… hoy sería feliz, por su padre, y por ella misma. Hoy se permitiría ser feliz, celebrar su cumpleaños como su padre le había pedido.

–Buenos días, Ten.

–Buenos días, Bulma. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, jovencita!

–Gracias, Ten. ¿Dejarás de llamarme «niña»?

–Por supuesto que no, «niña». Siempre serás nuestra niña.

–¡Hola cumpleañera! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bulma! ¿Qué harás hoy?

–Ahora voy a la universidad; de allí me iré a almorzar con Roshi y luego me llevará al hospital. Pasaré toda la tarde con mi papá.

–¿De verdad? ¡Cuánto me alegro! Entonces, esta noche será nuestra. No te comprometas con nadie que con los pelones tenemos planes para ti.

–¿Perdón? ¿Cómo nos llamaste?

–¡Eh…! Pelones, calvos, sujetos con deficiencia capilar… da igual… el hecho es que esta noche daremos una gran fiesta que…

Bulma rió al ver el enojo en la cara de Ten Shin Han, y como supuso que la réplica del calvo («perdón, de Ten») vendría enseguida y no podía perder más tiempo, le dijo a Launch:

–Lo que tú quieras. Esta noche, soy toda de ustedes, chicos. Haremos lo que ustedes quieran siempre y cuando no implique terminar en alguna sala de urgencias.

–Ja ja ja. Por supuesto que no, chica. Eso fue solo un error de cálculo.

–Menos mal –dijo Ten, dejando sus ojos en blanco–. Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa en el laboratorio no vaya a ser que otro de tus errores de cálculo nos haga volar por el aire un día de estos.

–Ja ja. No se peleen, chicos. Me voy a la universidad que no quiero llegar tarde.

–Vamos, Bulma. Adiós, «peluda bipolar» –dijo Ten tomando a Bulma del brazo y sacándola de la casa antes de que los gritos de su novia los aturdieran a ambos.

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –le recriminó Launch a los gritos desde la puerta del laboratorio.

Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro nos dirigimos hacia Krilim, que estaba de pie frente al auto.

–Buenos días, Krilim.

–Hola, Bulma. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Gracias, Krilim. ¿Nos vemos a la noche?

–Por supuesto. No me perdería una fiesta de Launch por nada.

–Sobre todo porque después tendrías que aguantarla –bromeó Ten.

–Ja ja ja. Sí, eso sobre todo, y además porque es tu cumpleaños –dijo señalando a Bulma– y pasarlo juntos es nuestra tradición.

–Así, es. Y este será un cumpleaños muy especial… lo presiento.

–Por supuesto que sí. ¡Vamos, linda! –le contestó su chofer.

Ten y Bulma subieron a la parte de atrás del auto y se dirigieron a la universidad. En la entrada, como siempre que ella iba, había una media docena de periodistas que le hacían guardia allí, esperándola para hacerle una que otra pregunta relacionada con la empresa y mayormente sobre los supuestos novios que le inventaban. Siempre los veía desde la ventana del aula. Se dijo que a la salida pasaría a saludarlos y contestaría algunas preguntas. Quería que pudieran irse a casa un poco más contentos y que todos tuvieran hoy un día feliz.

Al llegar al aula, Ten se dirigió a su asiento en la última fila y ella fue a sentarse junto a Milk.

–Hola, Bulma. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Muchas gracias, Milk.

Todos sus compañeros se fueron acercando para saludarla, algunos amablemente, otros solo por cortesía, y otras con absoluto desprecio. Algunos aprovechaban la oportunidad para alargar sus abrazos unos segundos más de lo debido, pero no le importó.

–Hola, Bulma. Feliz cumpleaños –Esta vez era Yamcha el que la saludaba–. Con los chicos te hemos traído un regalo. No es nada demasiado importante, pero es difícil decidir que podría querer una chica como tú porque… bueno, básicamente porque no hay otra chica como tú, y no estábamos seguros… porque eso…

Al ver que con las palabras solo se estaba enredando cada vez más, optó por sacar de detrás de su espalda un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres de muchos colores. Eran muy bonitas y Bulma se conmovió con el gesto.

–Muchas gracias, chicos. Son las flores más bonitas que haya visto.

–Sabía que te gustaría…

Se sintieron varias toses en los alrededores de pelilargo.

–Sabíamos… sabíamos que te gustarían…

–Ja ja ja. Gracias, chicos, son muy considerados –dicho esto, abrazó a Yamcha quien aprovechó el momento para poner su nariz entre el cabello de la peliazul e inhalar su aroma.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –gruñó una voz desde la puerta.

Vegeta entraba al salón y se quedaba de piedra viendo la escena.

–Nada, Profesor Ouji. Saludaba a Bulma por su cumpleaños… Y con los chicos le compramos flores.

Vegeta sopesó la excusa de Yamcha y pareció convencerse, aunque no demasiado en realidad.

–¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Pero siéntense, que ya voy a comenzar…

Y entonces miró a Bulma a los ojos y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que nunca nadie antes había visto.

–Felices 16, señorita Brief.

–Muchas gracias, profesor.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Se veía tan hermosa. Esa ropa le sentaba especialmente bien. Parecía un ángel toda vestida de blanco.

«Por Kami. ¿Cómo lo haría?»

Cómo mantendría la farsa con Zangya. Eran tan diferentes… Bulma era luz, inocencia, candidez, suavidad… y Zangya… bueno… ella no era Bulma.

Pero tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo se sentía más tranquilo. Acostarse con la pelirroja había sido una solución, aunque momentánea, y aunque hubiera tenido que pensar que era su dulce alumna. Pero debía terminar con Zangya, sobre todo porque la tonta mujer había creído que él tenía sentimientos por ella.

«Estúpido.»

Pero por lo menos, ahora podía verla ahí, en su asiento, sonriendo y charlando con la pelinegra novia de Kakaroto, sin querer saltarle encima.

Se veía que la urraca y ella se habían hecho amigas. ¡Qué bueno! La pelinegra era insoportable pero era la única de ese salón en la que podía confiar. Las otras mujeres no intentaban siquiera ocultar cuánto detestaban a la peliazul, le tenían demasiada envidia, especialmente Mai.

Y los idiotas esos… bueno, de su parte corría que esos insectos no se acercarían a la peliazul. Cuando vio a la sabandija de Yamcha abrazándola sintió toda la furia recorrer su cuerpo. Se hubiera abalanzado sobre él a golpes si no hubiera visto a tiempo el ramo de flores que ella sostenía.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Estaba más cerca de ser mayor de edad, pero no lo suficiente, no lo bastante como para que él pudiera dejar fluir todo lo que sentía por ella.

Por Kami. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía hablar con ella sobre su proyecto. Aunque le gustaría decirle lo mucho que quisiera ayudarla, no podía, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar con ella en la misma habitación y no querer besarla.

–¿Profesor?

–¿Qué sucede, Mai?

–¿Escuchó lo que dije?

–Lo siento. Estaba pensando en… otra cosa. ¿Qué necesitas?

–¿Podría explicarme la actividad del punto 5? Creo que no…

En ese momento, la pelinegra miró hacia la ventana que daba al parque de entrada de la universidad y se quedó muda.

–¿Qué sucede con la actividad, Mai? –dijo Vegeta molesto. Era normal que la chica se acercara a él una o dos veces por semana buscando tutorías privadas que siempre terminaban con demasiado roce corporal para su gusto.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó la morena sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Al ver el interés de la joven por lo que sucedía en el exterior, giró su cabeza hacia donde Mai estaba mirando y su sorpresa fue igual o aún mayor.

«¡Qué diablos!»

Toda la extensión de la calle de acceso al parque estaba repleta de camiones y furgonetas de la televisión. Había decenas de medios de comunicación, camarógrafos, fotógrafos y muchos periodistas parapetados detrás de la valla de contención y el portón de acceso al edificio se encontraba cerrado.

Miro a Bulma, que seguía concentrada en la actividad que les había dado hacía unos minutos. Solo ella era capaz de lograr tal convocatoria de medios, pero la niña no había hecho nada desde que llegó y…

«Oh, no. Por favor, hoy no.»

Con pánico en su rostro dirigió su mirada al calvo que era el guardaespaldas personal de la peliazul. En ese momento, Vegeta vió cómo la estaba mirando fijamente y había mucha tristeza en sus ojos. Como sintiendo la mirada del pelinegro Ten levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Vegeta sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho.

«¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué en el día de su cumpleaños? ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!»

Estaba tan furioso… tan…

–Perdone la interrupción, profesor Ouji.

Roshi se asomó por la puerta y entró al salón seguido de dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros.

El viejo se veía abatido. Tenía los ojos hinchados y Vegeta creyó poder escuchar los fuertes latidos de su acelerado corazón.

«No, Roshi. No se lo digas.»

–Bulma, cariño –al viejo se le quebró la voz–. ¿Podrías venir un momento?

–Sí, por supuesto –dijo Bulma extrañada por el semblante del viejo.

Dejó su lapicera sobre el cuaderno y se levantó de su asiento. Al hacerlo, quedó de frente a la ventana. Vegeta pudo sentir el momento exacto en que la invadió el pánico. Miraba expectante la horda de medios y periodistas apostados en la entrada de la universidad.

En ese mismo instante, se escuchó el ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero que volaba demasiado cerca, demasiado bajo.

Bulma miró a su guardaespaldas buscando respuestas. El calvo no pudo mantenerle la mirada y la bajó hacia el piso. Desesperada giró hacia Roshi, y se puso las manos sobre el pecho al ver que éste tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–No.

En ese momento, sus delicadas piernas flaquearon como si el peso de su cuerpo fuera demasiado, pero no era su cuerpo el que pesaba, era su dolor el que pesaba toneladas.

Vegeta se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

–No, no, no.

El grito de dolor que soltó le partió el corazón. Vegeta no recordaba haber sentido algo igual antes. Esa sensación de que te abren el pecho con un cuchillo afilado y no conforme con el dolor infringido, giran el filo en círculos desgarrando la carne con cada sutil movimiento.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Vegeta la abrazó contra su pecho y empezó a mecerla como si de un bebé se tratara. La abrazaba tan fuerte, tan vigorosamente, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran para ayudarla a llevar ese dolor.

Bulma seguía llorando ahogadamente entre sus brazos. Sentía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, como su respiración se detenía por momentos y él intentaba calmarla para que volviera a tomar aire.

–Tranquila, pequeña. Respira, por favor. Vamos, pequeña. Cálmate. Estoy contigo. No te dejaré.

La respiración de Bulma volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, pero sus sollozos eran todavía audibles aunque un poco más calmos.

–Bulma, cariño. Lo siento, pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –decía entre sollozos con un tono muy bajito que solo Vegeta podía escuchar.

Y él no podía con su alma. Estaba furioso con el mundo. Quería golpear a alguien.

«¿Por qué diablos le pasaba esto a ella?»

Tratando de calmarse para no ponerse a gritar de odio en medio del aula, a la vista de todos y con su ángel azul todavía entre sus brazos, miró a todos alrededor. Milk y otras jóvenes lloraban; otras, incluida Mai, estaban cabizbajas. Los hombres también estaban acongojados y decaídos. Necesitaba a alguien para poder gritarle, necesitaba a alguien en quien descargar su furia, necesitaba que alguien pagara por el dolor que su hermosa y dulce niña estaba sufriendo.

–Bulma. Vámonos. Tenemos que irnos –le dijo el calvo con voz pausada y acogedora.

–Ten… mi papá.

–Vamos, princesa, yo te llevo.

–¡No! –dijo Vegeta exaltado–. Yo la llevaré. Yo la llevaré.

Ten asintió.

Sin dificultad, Vegeta se puso de pie con Bulma en los brazos mientras Ten juntaba las cosas de Bulma con la ayuda de Milk.

–La clase se suspende –dijo Vegeta con autoridad y salió con Bulma del salón.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo con la peliazul en los brazos no dejaba de susurrarle que él estaba con ella. Le besaba la cabeza y le acariciaba su brazo desnudo. Tenía esa necesidad de mostrarle que no estaba sola, que él estaba para él.

Bulma ya no lloraba, pero parecía ida.

–Vegeta. –La voz del director Roshi logró volverlo a la realidad.– Un auto la espera en el estacionamiento detrás de la cafetería. Ya han salido dos señuelos y creemos que podremos salir tranquilos.

–¿A dónde la llevarán?

–Tenemos un sitio de seguridad. Estará allí hasta que… hasta… que todo esté preparado. –respondió un muy dolido Ten Shin Han.

–Quiero estar con ella.

–Pero Vegeta… no creo…

–Por favor, Roshi.

–Está bien. Vamos por aquí –señaló el director y todos se enfilaron hacia uno de los lugares más remotos y desconocidos del edificio.

–Vegeta.

Una voz inesperada lo sacó de su centro. «¿Qué diablos hacía esa mujer ahí?»

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Te buscaba. Pensé que íbamos a comer y cuando llegué me encontré con todo ese lío de periodistas y…

En ese momento, la pelirroja miró a la mujer que Vegeta tenía entre sus brazos y alcanzó a ver cómo éste acariciaba su brazo con tanta calidez. Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta qué era lo que había hecho callar a esa mujer detuvo sus caricias y miró a la peliazul. La niña seguía ausente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–Ahora no. Tengo que irme.

–¿Me llamarás?

Vegeta dudaba qué decirle. Había decidido alejarse de ella y poner distancias para que la mujer se olvidara de lo que él le había dicho en un momento de éxtasis y solo porque imaginó que era esa hermosa mujer que tenía ahora entre sus brazos.

Bulma se removió en sus brazos mientras comenzaba de nuevo a sollozar. Instintivamente, Vegeta la besó en la frente y cerró los ojos.

–Tranquila, Pequeña. Todo estará bien.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos.

Vegeta ignoró que ella estaba allí y de que aún le debía una respuesta y siguió a los hombres que al verlo caminar otra vez, lo dirigieron hacia una de las puertas que conducía a la cafetería.

* * *

Era un día gris, fresco y apático, como lo merecía. Ella valía que el cielo llorase a su padre, que el mundo la acompañara en su dolor, como él lo hacía. Como le dolía el pecho de verla así, tan triste, tan abatida, tan sola.

Estaban en el cementerio de la Capital del Norte. Era el día siguiente al cumpleaños de su ángel azul, el día siguiente al que debió ser un día de felicidad y terminó siendo una pesadilla para ella.

Solo unas pocas personas habían sido autorizadas para asistir al servicio que estaba finalizando. En todo ese tiempo Vegeta se mantuvo a distancia, respetando su dolor. Solo quería que ella levantara la vista y lo viera, así sabría que él estaba ahí para ella.

«Oh, Pequeña. Si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento por ti.»

–Hola, guapo.

«¡Qué diantres!»

–¿Zangya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Llamé a tu casa y a tu móvil y no contestabas. Luego supe que la «Princesita» enterraba a su padre y supuse que estarías aquí.

–¿Por qué la llamas así? Te lo advierto…

–¿Tú, advertirme a mí, Vegeta? Por favor. No me hagas reír. Desde un primer momento supe que no era en mí en quien pensabas la noche que estuvimos juntos. Como te esforzabas por no mirarme, como estabas tan deseoso, tan ardiente… ya he tenido sexo contigo antes, Vegeta. Te conozco. Todas en la universidad te conocimos, en realidad, y aunque eras y sigues siendo muy bueno en la cama, nunca fuiste tan… afectuoso, tan… entregado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

–No sé de qué demonios hablas, mujer. Pero no creo que sea lugar…

–O sí, créeme. Es el lugar perfecto. Aquí puedes hablar conmigo mientras miras a tu querida mocosa peliazul, el objeto de tus deseos.

Los ojos de Vegeta, concentrados desde hacía rato en la mirada triste de su ángel azul, se fijaron furiosos en la mujer a su lado.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–La verdad. Estas caliente con esa maldita mocosa del demonio y…

–No vuelvas a insultarla.

–Lo ves. Eres un idiota, Vegeta. Podrían darte años de cárcel por siquiera acercarte a ella. Podrías perder tu trabajo, tu prestigio, tu buen nombre y el de tu familia. Y todo por qué. Por una mocosa calientabraguetas que…

–Ella no tiene nada que ver. Déjala en paz. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

–Porque seguramente tú le has puesto límites, porque si fuera por ella…

–Soy yo. Yo estoy enamorado de ella. Ella no lo sabe y no lo sabrá nunca porque no voy a exponerla a más sufrimientos. Aléjate de ella, Zangya. No la metas en esto. Si le dices algo o…

–¿Estás enamorado de ella? Acaso eres idiota, ¿o qué?

–Déjame en paz, maldita mujer. Aléjate de mí y por Kamisama que no te vea cerca de ella, o me conocerás de verdad.

–Olvídalo, Vegeta. Tú elijes. Lo uno o lo otro. Si me alejas de ti todo el mundo sabrá que la princesita heredera ha seducido a su ingenuo profesor.

–Te dije que…

–Si, por otro lado, aceptas ser mi novio delante de todos, incluidos tu padre y tu hermano, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Tu reputación… –Vegeta soltó una sutil carcajada que solo la pelirroja a su lado pudo escuchar–… y la de ella –aclaró Zangya –el semblante del pelinegro cambió de divertido a iracundo en el tiempo que le tomó a la pelirroja completar esa frase.– estarán a salvo.

–¿Me estás amenazando?

–Para nada. Te estoy diciendo lo que pasará. Estás en mis manos, Vegeta. Te quiero conmigo. Quiero tu cuerpo, tus contactos, tu futuro, tu dinero, y a cambio podrás usarme todo lo que quieras para olvidarte de que no puedes follarte a esa mocosa por lo menos por un par de años.

–Eres despreciable.

–¿Yo? ¿Quién tiene sexo con una mujer imaginándose que está con una maldita mocosa de 15 años? Eso, cariño, se llama «pedofilia».

–Desaparece ahora mismo o te juro que…

–Está bien, cariño. Te dejo para que lo pienses. Había pensado que sería una buena idea de que me presentaras a tu familia este fin de semana. Podríamos ir a cenar a un restaurante español muy lindo y…

–Desaparece.

–Bueno. Tú me confirmas. Prefiero el viernes pero puedo hacerme un lugar el sábado si tu padre no puede.

–…

–Veo que todavía debes hacerte a la idea. Bueno, me voy. Te llamo más tarde. Adiós, cariño.

Dicho esto, le dio un casto beso en la boca que Vegeta sintió como la mordedura de una asquerosa víbora ponzoñosa.

«Maldita sea. Cómo había sido tan estúpido. Por qué le había confesado todo y justo a esa arpía venenosa.»

Lo hizo para protegerla. Para que esa bruja no inventara y dijera cosas de su pequeño ángel de ojos azules. Y sin querer se había entregado a ella con moño y todo.

Pero qué importaba. Quizá era lo mejor. Fingir una relación con Zangya y concentrar todas sus energías en odiarla para dejar de pensar tanto en esa hermosa mujer que en ese momento arrojaba una rosa blanca al ataúd de su padre, mientras este descendía hacia el que sería su último descanso. Luego vio como dejaba la otra flor que tenía en sus manos sobre la tumba de su madre, al lado de donde ahora descansaba su padre.

La vio arrodillarse y acariciar con sus suaves manos la fría lápida que rezaba «Querida esposa» y a la que recientemente habían agregado «Abnegada madre».

Su pequeña estaba sola y él no podía estar con ella como quería. Si había en la vida un dolor más grande que el que sentía ahora, Vegeta estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

En ese momento, un hombre se acercó a Bulma y se arrodilló a su lado. Era rubio, muy alto y musculoso. Vegeta sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar.

Una de las manos del rubio se posó sobre el hombro de Bulma y le dijo algo. Ella reaccionó a sus palabras y comenzó a sollozar. Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy, muy cerca de su boca. La volvió a abrazar y ella devolvió el abrazo para luego dirigirle una sincera sonrisa.

«Definitivamente, existía un dolor más grande… y Vegeta sabía que no podría soportarlo.»

* * *

 _Quién es el rubio en cuestión paga menos que la final de la Champions. Obviamente, es el Legendario Supersaiyajin lunático obsesionado con Kakaroto, aunque aquí es solo un guapo empresario que ha llegado a esta historia para amargarle la vida a Vegeta._  
 _Sé que me odian por haber matado al padre de Bulma («Tan bueno que era el vieji »), pero bueno... la historia lo requiere. Espero sepan comprender. De verdad me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre este capítulo. Me pareció muy difícil plantear la muerte de un padre desde el punto de vista de Bulma porque gracias a Dios no me ha pasado, y no puedo siquiera llegar a imaginarme el dolor que significa. Por eso lo pensé mejor y por no faltar el respeto a quienes han pasado por esa situación, todo lo referente a la muerte del padre de Bulma fue narrado a través de los ojos de Vegeta. Espero haya quedado bien. En el próximo capítulo veremos a una Bulma ya más repuesta que emprende su destino sabiendo que ya no tendrá a su padre con ella, y a un Vegeta que está metido en un gran problema pelirrojo y manipulador. Nos vemos el próximo lunes._


	7. Seguir adelante

_Hola, gente. ¿Cómo están? Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de «Pequeña». Gracias por los reviews a esta historia, a «Salvaje» y «Atado a ella». Estoy preparando otro drabble para el reto «Hope», en honor al regreso de Trunks a DBS. Lo publicaré el viernes, un día antes que el estreno de la nueva saga, y día que corresponde a «Hurt-Confort». Será mi primer historia sobre esta temática y me ha costado un poco, pero quería hacer una historia que, sin ser spoiler, plantee las reacciones de los guerreros Z a la pérdida de Mirai Bulma. Leí un poco los avances y todo parece apuntar a qué así comienza esta nueva etapa de DBS, y aunque deseo con todo mi corazón que no sea así, me pregunté qué pasaría si fuera verdad, si Trunks viniera a este tiempo a salvar a esta versión de su madre después de haber perdido a la suya. Espero les guste. Será algo muy diferente a lo que siempre escribo._

 _Volviendo a esta dimensión, en el capítulo anterior Bulma pierde a su padre en el día de su cumpleaños. Vegeta es el primero en intentar reconfortarla y sin medir sus acciones, queda en evidencia ante una muy molesta Zangya que descubre que ella no era la mujer en la que él pensaba durante el mejor sexo de su vida. Durante el entierro, la pelirroja muestra sus verdaderas intenciones y amenaza a Vegeta con dejarlo en evidencia si no la presenta socialmente como su novia. Para peor, mientras es intimidado por Zangya, ve cómo Bulma es consolada por otro hombre. Un capítulo de mucho dolor que da paso a uno de toma de decisiones._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Quería quedarse para siempre en esos primeros instantes del día, después de despertar, en los que no recordaba que ya su padre no estaba con ella y que no lo estaría más. Esos instantes en los que se preguntaba por qué su padre no la había despertado como hacía siempre, diciéndole «Arriba, Princesa. Vamos a cambiar el mundo».

Siempre se reía de esa manera tan particular que tenía su padre de alentarla y estimularla. Se preguntaba cuántos padres eran capaces de despertar de esa manera a sus hijos y que fuera cierto… y hoy más que nunca. El ya no entraría a su habitación, abriría sus cortinas, ni la besaría en la frente con su suave aliento a tabaco y sus bigotes cosquilleantes.

Y eso había cambiado su mundo, indefectible, profunda y definitivamente.

Ya nada volvería a ser igual. Ya nada llenaría ese hueco que sentía en el corazón, ese dolor punzante al saberse sola y sin ese amor incondicional que sabía su padre sentía por ella. Pero ya no quería estar triste, y no tanto por ella, sino por su padre. Él no le había fallado. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aferrarse a la vida para no dejarla sola. Había soportado dolor, pruebas médicas, que experimentaran con su cuerpo con el único propósito de no dejarla sola, y aunque se había enterado de ello hacía pocas horas, agradecía que el Dr. Karim le hubiera permitido llorarlo desconsoladamente una semana antes de contarle cómo habían sido los últimos días de su padre, y sus últimos momentos.

«Dile a mi princesa que lo intenté lo más que pude. Aunque me cuerpo diga basta, mi corazón latirá por ella hasta el final de todos los tiempos.»

Y ella se sentía en deuda. Si su padre lo había soportado todo por ella, ella también lo haría por él. Seguiría adelante por él. No permitiría que el trabajo de su padre se perdiera, que los sueños que su padre no alcanzó a ver cumplidos quedaran sin realizarse. Demostraría por qué había sido uno de los mayores genios de la historia de la humanidad, y lograría que su nombre se colocara a la par de Miguel Ángel y Thomas Edison, y lo haría en su memoria. La Corporación Cápsula lograría llevar adelante todos los proyectos que su padre había iniciado y que habían quedado a medio hacer por la volatilidad de su padre, que en cuanto sentía surgir otra idea abandonaba la investigación de la anterior, y así era que tenía dos galpones llenos de prototipos y planos a medio terminar.

Todas eran excelentes ideas, algunas un poco extravagantes, como su propio padre, pero en ellas estaba la belleza de recordar a un hombre que quiso mejorar el mundo, a su muy particular manera.

–Bulma, ¿ya estas despierta?

–Sí, Launch. Pasa. Estaba pensando.

–¿En tu padre?

–Sí. En que quiero terminar todos los proyectos de los galpones.

–¿Estás loca? Debe haber cientos de proyectos, y casi todos en la etapa de idea. No te alcanzaran tres vidas para hacerlo, y además muchos de ellos son algo… exóticos.

–Ja ja ja. Inútiles, querrás decir.

–No totalmente inútiles, pero sí… algo… extraños….

Bulma le sonrió cálidamente.

–No te preocupes, Launch. He recordado algunos que quizá puedan reformularse y así ser más viables y beneficiosos. Pero lo tomaré con calma, no te agobies. Voy a bañarme. Iré a la junta y después a la universidad. Volveré a la empresa para ver cómo van los avances para la presentación del dispositivo de gravedad. Me gustaría que en cuanto tengas un tiempo, mandes preparar un inventario de lo que hay en los galpones y en los laboratorios de papá. Me gustaría que se hiciera cargo alguien de confianza, Launch. Sé que hay cosas muy interesantes en esos galpones y no quisiera que alguien robara los planos y prototipos y se quedara con el crédito que le pertenece a mi padre.

–Te entiendo perfectamente, Bulma. Y estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Me alegra tenerte de nuevo, chica. Acá estoy para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo. Los tres, ya sabes, los pelones y yo.

–Ja ja. Ya lo sé, Launch. Gracias.

–Vamos. Dúchate y mandaré a que te preparan el desayuno, y no te preocupes por los proyectos de tu padre. Buscaré un par de ayudantes y yo misma me ocuparé de catalogar sus genialidades y locuras.

–Bien dicho, Launch. «Sus genialidades y locuras.» Gracias, amiga.

–De nada, chica.

* * *

Bulma llegó a tiempo a la reunión de la junta directiva. Se encontraban todos los socios. Era la primera reunión desde que su padre había muerto, así que ella era consciente de lo importante que era poder tranquilizar los ánimos y reforzar la confianza para que el sutil empuje que había provocado que Paragus Gassu quitara la demanda y saliera en los medios apoyando la gestión de la actual y joven presidenta no se viera ahora contrarrestada porque volvieran a creerla una cría emocional y huérfana. No. No les demostraría lo rota que se sentía, lo sola que estaba y las ganas que tenía de mandar todo al diablo y dedicarse a llorar a su padre como la adolescente de 16 años que era.

–Buenos días, señoras y señores.

–Buenos días –contestaron todos al unísono.

–Antes de comenzar esta reunión, quería agradecerles personalmente sus condolencias. Las recibí todas y fueron de gran poder reconfortante en esos momentos tan duros –dijo tranquilamente, queriendo que pensaran que los momentos de dolor y congoja ya habían pasado–. Aprovecho la oportunidad también para agradecerles a los accionistas que han decidido darme una oportunidad para que pueda demostrar por qué mi padre me dejó a cargo de la Corporación Cápsula. Y es en respuesta a esa confianza que a continuación vamos a comunicarles los proyectos en los que he estado trabajando y que verán la luz en los próximos días. Estoy convencida de que después de estos anuncios, las acciones de la empresa no solo volverán a recuperar el valor que tenían a comienzos de este año, sino que probablemente se incrementen por encima de un 50% en las próximas semanas y un 100% antes de que el año termine. Podrán ser muy generosos estas navidades, se los prometo.

–No se lo digas a mi exesposa –bromeó uno de los más antiguos socios y amigos personales de su padre.

–Pues, tendrás que decirle que vendiste tus acciones, Harry, porque esas acciones te harán rico, y el mundo lo sabrá; el mundo sabrá que la Corporación Cápsula es y seguirá siendo la número 1.

–Creo que podré compartir un poco de todo ese nuevo dinero con la vieja bruja. De todas maneras, fue ella quien me dijo que parecías muy inteligente y me recordó que Hakase nunca hubiera hecho una mala elección.

–Pues quizá le dé todo tu nuevo dinero a ella, que es quien parece merecerlo más –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y todo el salón la acompañó con risas.

Miró a su alrededor y todos le sonreían. Mister Popo se acercó a ella y le dijo:

–Bien hecho, chica. Déjame que haga los anuncios y luego tú respondes sus preguntas. Siéntate un rato y tranquiliza ese cuerpo antes de que alguien más note que estás temblando.

Bulma lo miró confundida y él señaló sus manos. Al bajar la vista hacia sus dedos vio con asombro cómo había estrujado el papel en el que había enlistado los proyectos y presentaciones programados para el próximo trimestre.

Bulma asintió avergonzada pero tratando de demostrar la entereza y la seguridad que no tenía. Tomó asiento, pidió le sirvieran algo de beber, un té verde de ser posible, y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Mister Popo instándolo a que continuara con la reunión.

Cuando le hubieron servido el té alguien se acercó por detrás con una cuchara y el recipiente del azúcar. Una voz grave pero nada intimidante le preguntó:

–¿Cuántas quieres?

Bulma giró para ver a un solícito y risueño Broly dispuesto a endulzar su té y quizá también un poco su día.

–Hola, Broly. Solo una. Gracias.

–Has estado magnífica. Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Bulma. Vas a cambiar el mundo.

Bulma lo miró y sus palabras le recordaron a su padre.

–Mi padre me decía lo mismo.

–Y tenía toda la razón. Tienes la inteligencia para hacerlo y el candor para que te lo permitan.

–¿Crees que me lo permitan?

Broly la miró con ternura.

–¿Qué sabes de fútbol americano?

–Muy poco, la verdad.

–Bueno. En el fútbol americano no todos son físicamente fuertes e «inderribables». También están los mariscales de campo, que son los talentosos, de buenos brazos y estrategas, que se encargan de dirigir las jugadas de ataque, escogiéndolas y cambiándolas en función de la defensa. Son quienes llevan al equipo al hombro y lo conducen a la victoria. Los del equipo rival lo saben y hacen lo posible por cruzarse en su camino e impedirle que pueda llegar a la meta. Entonces aparecen los tacleadores, que escudan al mariscal, lo protegen y acompañan para que pueda anotar y ganar el partido. Yo seré tu tacleador, Bulma. Tú ocúpate de anotar, que yo me ocuparé de que nadie pueda llegar hasta ti para lastimarte u obstaculizar que cumplas tus sueños y los de tu padre.

–Gracias, Broly. ¿Por qué confías en mí?

–¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

–Muchos piensan que soy una niña.

–Yo no. Para mi eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente y capaz de afrontar el gran futuro que tienes por delante. No importa la edad que tengas, Bulma. Como ha sido tu vida es lo que forma tu carácter, no la cantidad de años que has vivido. Sabes de sobra que si hubieras tenido la vida normal de una joven de 16 años las cosas serían diferentes, y quizá no tendrías lo necesario para el enorme reto que tienes ante ti, pero la vida te hizo fuerte, Bulma. Tu padre, inteligente, y tu madre, por lo que he visto de antiguas fotografías, te hizo la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto, y créame, Señorita, de todas las personas que conozco, solo tú tienes lo necesario para dirigir esta empresa. ¿Qué me dices?

–¿Que te digo de qué?

–¿Me permitirás patear los traseros de quienes se crucen en tu camino con la intención de que no cumplas tus sueños?

Bulma rió en una suave carcajada que intento silenciar en cuanto vio cómo muchos de los accionistas dejaban de prestarle atención a Mister Popo para escudriñar la divertida conversación entre los dos miembros más jóvenes de la junta directiva de la Corporación Cápsula.

Broly sonrió y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado por haberlos puesto en evidencia.

–Lo siento –le dijo a Bulma.

–No te preocupes… y sí.

–¿Sí?

–Sí te dejo patear los traseros que necesitemos para poder cumplir "nuestros" sueños.

–Será un honor ser su escudero, Princesa.

–Se lo agradeceré eternamente, sir Broly.

Juntos sonrieron y se dispusieron a participar del resto de la reunión.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Estaba inquieto. Al parecer, hoy tampoco vendría y necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Que Roshi le dijera que estaba bien, enfrentado su duelo con valentía y tomándose todo con la calma necesaria para evitar colapsar, no le alcanzaba. Había visto su dolor.

«Diablos, si lo había sentido en sus entrañas como propio.»

Necesitaba verla sonreír otra vez. Necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien, que volvería a ser feliz, porque si no, todo lo que estaba haciendo no serviría de nada; su sacrificio no serviría de nada. Aguantar a la arpía pelirroja e intentar mostrar ante todo el mundo el fingido cariño que tenía hacia quien en realidad aborrecía con todo su ser, no serviría de nada, y no lo aguantaría mucho más. Si Bulma sufría a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo, mandaría todo al diablo y se la llevaría lo más lejos posible de todo aquello que pudiera lastimarla.

–Permiso, Profesor.

Vegeta sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente. Miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba, elegantemente vestida con un traje de falda y saco cortos y entallados de dolor lila. Sus curvas eran hermosas, voluptuosas pero delicadas; provocaban sin ser vulgares, sino todo lo contrario. Una ajustada camisa de color marfil intentaba sin mucho éxito esconder unos senos que se adivinaban deliciosamente suaves y generosos, indignos de ser acariciados por las manos de un idiota como Broly Gassu.

En cuanto lo había recordado se había puesto furioso. Ese infeliz había cursado la universidad con su hermano Tarble. Sabía que era un malnacido. En una oportunidad, había tenido que sacar a su hermano de los aprietos en los que se hallaba por haber asistido a una fiesta de fraternidad en la que habían emborrachado a novatas menores de edad y las habían hecho participar de una fiesta sexual.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Tarble, que no estaba en condiciones de conducir, le había llamado para salir de ahí. Al llegar a la fraternidad, Vegeta había sacado a su hermano a patadas de allí y había llamado a la policía y denunciado lo que estaba pasando. Broly Gassu, que era el presidente de la fraternidad, había zafado del castigo por las influencias de su padre y las suyas propias, ya que la universidad lo había protegido a él y a sus amigos, y el hecho jamás trascendió. Y ahora el maldito estaba tras de Bulma, su pequeña, su ángel azul.

De solo recordar cómo la había mirado y acariciado en el cementerio se le revolvía el estómago.

–¿Profesor?

–¡Oh! Lo siento, Bulma. Perdóname. Pasa, por favor. Lo siento… estaba…

–No se preocupe. Discúlpeme usted por llegar tarde.

–¿Junta en la empresa?

–Sí.

–¿Y ha ido bien?

–Muy bien, gracias –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y Vegeta decidió que sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, velaría porque ella tuviera motivos para sonreír todos los días.

* * *

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. Gracias a Milk, Bulma enseguida se puso al corriente de los temas, e incluso supo responder preguntas que sus compañeros, que sí habían asistido a las últimas dos clases, no pudieron deducir.

Su pequeña estaba bien, lo estaba logrando, saldría adelante y él no podía estar más orgulloso.

«Después de todo, quizá, ya no fuera una niña.»

–El próximo jueves espero ver un adelanto de sus trabajos. Preparen un «abstract» borrador para que pueda evaluar el tema y si están o no bien encaminados, así no trabajan inútilmente en proyectos que no cumplan con las pautas y requisitos que les di en la clase anterior.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del salón.

Mai se acercó sugestivamente a su profesor:

–Profesor. Quería hablarle sobre mi proyecto. Es muy interesante. Se trata de…

–La próxima clase, señorita Mai. Allí me entrega el «abstract» y analizaré su trabajo junto con los de sus otros compañeros.

Mai bufó al verse elegantemente despachada por su apuesto profesor, y más al notar cómo éste no perdía de vista a la mocosa peliazul mientras ésta guardaba sus libros y cuadernos en un estúpido morral que para nada se correspondía con el exclusivo «disfraz» de mujer de negocios que la mocosa se empeñaba en lucir los días que tenía reunión en su estúpida empresa.

Vegeta, al darse cuenta de que Mai no hacia ningún amago por retirarse la miró y pudo ver en su cara el desprecio y el odio que sentía hacia la peliazul.

Molesto, le dirigió a la morena una mirada seria y llena de reproche, aunque lo que en verdad quería decirle es que dejara de mirar de esa forma a Bulma, que ella no se merecía el desprecio de nadie sino el cariño y la admiración de todo el mundo.

–Señorita Mai. Si logró comprender que leeré su trabajo en próximo jueves junto al de sus demás compañeros, le pido que se retire.

–Lo siento, Profesor –dijo una muy molesta pelinegra y salió del aula echando chispas.

Bulma, que había presenciado el malhumor de Vegeta, se dispuso a salir del aula sin intentar siquiera saludar a su profesor.

–¡Espera, Bulma! ¿Tienes que irte?

–No. Lo siento, Profesor. Pensé que no podía atender consulta y no quise importunarlo.

–¿Tienes alguna consulta? ¿Hay algo que no entiendes? Yo podría…

–No se preocupe, Profesor. Ya me pondré al día gracias a los apuntes de Milk.

–Quería hablarte… de… tu proyecto de prótesis. Lo he leído completo y estoy más que sorprendido. Es un trabajo excelente, muy pero muy bueno. Cuando te sientas… mejor, si quieres, yo podría darte algunas pautas sobre biomecatrónica, en la que se combina la robótica con la inteligencia artificial y la neurofisiología.

Bulma abrió los ojos entre feliz y sorprendida.

–¿De verdad? Me encantaría, Profesor. Este proyecto es muy importante para mí y hacerlo realidad es mi gran anhelo. Cuando usted pueda dedicarme unos minutos, el día que quiera, a la hora que quiera, yo… yo… se lo agradeceré mucho –dijo una muy emocionada peliazul.

Vegeta pensó que no podía ser más hermosa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

–¿Ahora? Nada. Pensaba almorzar cualquier cosa en la universidad antes de ir a la Corporación Cápsula a supervisar unos proyectos.

–¿Me permites que te invite a comer en un lugar mucho mejor que una cafetería de facultad?

–¿Usted quiere comer conmigo?

«Oh, Pequeña. Lo quiero todo contigo.»

–Claro. Hablaremos del proyecto y de cualquier tema de la clase sobre el que tengas dudas o… de lo que quieras.

–Me encantaría, Profesor.

–¡Genial! Conozco un lugar…

–Hola, cariño.

«Mierda.»

–Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a visitar al novio más guapo de toda la ciudad. ¿No estás feliz?

«Maldita arpía.»

Vegeta cerró los ojos tratando de calmar el puro odio que sentía en ese momento. Quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera; quería que lo dejara en paz para siempre. Levantó la vista y pensó que si ya odiaba a Zangya, al ver el rostro entristecido de Bulma quiso matarla, pero él no permitiría que su pequeño ángel sufriera por esa maldita zorra.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Acaso no puedo invitar a comer a mi prometido?

Vegeta tensó sus puños y apretó tan fuerte su mandíbula que estuvo a punto de quebrar sus dientes.

–Yo no…

Pero Zangya no estaba dispuesta a que él la desmintiera delante de la mocosa y lo interrumpió.

–Cariño, ¿no vas a presentarme a esta dulce «jovencita»?

–Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Bulma Brief. Soy alumna del Profesor Vegeta. Mucho gusto.

–¡Ah! Bulma Brief. La «niña» que ha quedado a cargo de la Corporación Cápsula. ¡Tamaña responsabilidad! Pero dime… ¿cómo está tu padre?

Todo el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó a niveles insospechados. Se levantó furioso y tomó a Zangya del brazo arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

–Discúlpame, Bulma. Vuelvo en un segundo.

–¡Vegeta, suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

Al llegar a la puerta, la empujó hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta. Agradeció a todos los cielos que el pasillo estuviera desierto.

–¿Quién rayos te crees?

–¿Quién rayos me creo? ¿Quién rayos te crees tú? ¿Qué haces con esa mocosa, Vegeta? Eres mi prometido, y no voy a consentir…

–El que no va a consentir acá soy yo, Zangya. Quiero que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo, y esta noche espérame en tu departamento que vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

–Ni se te ocurra pensar que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Vegeta, y menos que voy a dejarte ir para que te acuestes con esa…

–¡Es una niña, maldita sea, y es mi alumna!

–Pero eso no te ha impedido que me folles pensando en ella, ¿verdad, Vegeta? –le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¡Cállate! ¡Cállate o me la pagarás! Te destruiré, Zangya. A ti y a tu empresa automotriz. Me ocuparé personalmente de que te quedes en la calle y que nadie te vuelva a dar una oportunidad. Terminarás siendo la recepcionista de un taller mecánico, y eso si así lo permito. Te tuve paciencia porque me sentía culpable de que hubieras pensado que era a ti a quien amaba, pero lo que acabas de hacer con esa niña, que acaba de perder a su padre, me demuestra que no mereces esa compasión ni ninguna otra consideración.

–Le diré toda la verdad… a esa niña, a los medios de comunicación. Les diré que el recto e incorruptible Vegeta Ouji está caliente con una mocosa de 16 años que además de todo es su alumna. Además, contaré que utilizan el aula de la universidad para sus encuentros íntimos y…

–¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás loca?

–La destruiré, Vegeta. Quizá tú puedas acabar con todo lo mío, pero si lo haces me la llevaré conmigo hasta el mismísimo infierno. Soy capaz de todo, Vegeta. Ella está en el centro del huracán en este momento. Cualquier noticia sobre ella será publicada en todos los medios del mundo, independientemente de que sea verdad o no.

–Eres una maldita enferma.

–Soy tu prometida, Vegeta. Seré tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos, y cuanto antes aceptes mi nuevo lugar en tu vida, mejor será para todos, para ti, para mí y para tu bonita peliazul.

Dicho esto, Zangya dio una media vuelta y salió caminando por el pasillo hasta la puerta de ingreso principal. Durante todo el trayecto de la pelinegra, Vegeta la siguió con la vista anonadado. Estaba en sus manos. Ya no estaba en juego solo su reputación.

«Al diablo su reputación. En este momento le importaba una mierda.»

La había amenazado a ella y Vegeta estaba seguro de que los medios se harían un festín con la noticia, y su pequeña sufriría las consecuencias y eso él no podría perdonárselo. No podía permitirlo. Había jurado que trataría de que ella fuera feliz, y si para ello debía alejarse de ella, lo haría… pero cómo. Debía volver al aula y verla. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría alejarse de ella y cuidarla a la vez? ¿Cómo la protegería de Broly y de Zangya?

* * *

 _Sí... ya sé. Todas odiamos a Zangya. «Maldita bruja». Tiene al pobre Veggi en su poder. ¿Qué hará nuestro Príncipe para salir de este entuerto? Y Broly... pensamos que era bueno pero ahora... no sé... esta historia se está complicando. El próximo capítulo será una bisagra para esta historia, un punto de inflexión. No se lo pierdan._

 _Nos vemos el próximo lunes con «Pequeña», el jueves con «Salvaje» y si les interesa, espero su apoyo el viernes con «Pañuelo rojo», el drabble de Trunks._

 _Estas historias son enteramente mías y no están basadas en ningún otro libro. «Más que solo deseo» es la adaptación. Hablando de adaptaciones, tengo dos historias que me gustan mucho. Una es hot hot y divertida, y la otra es muy divertida y solo un hot. Su publicación no interferirá en las publicaciones semanales de «Pequeña» y «Salvaje». Obviamente será BxV y universo alterno. En un para de semanas largo. Escucho opiniones. I see you._


	8. Darse cuenta

_Hola, gente bella. Aquí con una nueva entrega de «Pequeña». Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus comentarios tan «apasionados». Me encanta poderles transmitir odio hacia los personajes. Me hacen sentir poderosa... ja ja. Este capítulo, como avisé en la entrega anterior, es la antesala de lo que viene. Se que cuando lo terminen dirán WTF! Y estoy preparándome para sus insultos... (me encanta saber que al leer esto se pondrán histéricas y dudarán de saltarse todo el capítulo para ir al final). Pero ya basta de spoiler. No adelanto nada más._

 _En el capítulo anterior, Bulma comienza a recuperarse lentamente de la muerte de su padre. Vuelve a la Corporación Cápsula donde obtiene un cálido recibimiento de los accionistas y una promesa de Broly: ser su escudero para ayudarla a enfrentarse a todos los obstáculos. Después vuelve a la universidad (para la alegría de nuestro príncipe que ya la estaba extrañando mucho) y al terminar la clase Vegeta la invita a comer para que hablen del proyecto de prótesis inteligentes en el que Bulma está trabajando (sí... como no). Pero en lo mejor... llega la arpía odiosa de Zangya que trata muy mal a Bulma. Vegeta la saca bruscamente del aula y está dispuesto a mandarla a freír tapioca, pero Zangya no solo reitera sus amenazas de destruirlo diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que siente por su alumna, sino que extiende su amenaza a Bulma: la destruirá y la hará sufrir como él no se imagina._

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

«¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Debería irme. Estoy causándole problemas con su novia.»

Sentada de nuevo en su silla habitual, Bulma movía nerviosamente las piernas. Se había sentido mal ante el ataque de esa mujer. Era hermosa, elegante y estaba prometida con su apuesto profesor. ¡Qué más quería! De saberse amada por ese hombre ella sería inmensamente feliz y no necesitaría nada más.

No entendía por qué esa mujer había sido tan grosera e hiriente con ella. No había manera de que desconociera que su padre había muerto. La noticia había recorrido el mundo e incluso todavía se hacían decenas de homenajes a diario por todo el país, muchos de ellos eran cubiertos en las noticias y publicados en los diarios más importantes. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había querido herirla?

Y su profesor estaba afuera… defendiéndola… no se escuchaba lo que decía pero por la forma en que sacó a la mujer del salón era evidente que se había molestado por la actitud de su prometida.

Quizá ella no fuera lo mejor para él.

«Y quizá tu profesor se dé cuenta de que ya eres toda una mujer y que está perdidamente enamorada de ti, niña tonta.»

Se rió ante la patada de vuelta a la cruda realidad que le había propinado su propia conciencia. Su profesor no la veía como una mujer; para el solo era una niña. Para todos, en realidad, solo era una niña. Aunque Broly parecía valorarla y considerarla de verdad como la mujer que ella se sentía. Quizá solo él la viera como era en realidad.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose nuevamente atrajo su mirada hacia su profesor, que caminaba cabizbajo hacia su escritorio y con la mirada llena de pesadumbre. Bulma se sintió culpable. Vegeta Ouji estaba triste porque había discutido con su novia y por su culpa.

«Jamás deberías haberle pedido su ayuda, haberlo molestado con tus sueños y tus proyectos.»

–Perdóneme, Profesor. Nunca quise causarle problemas. No se preocupe. Me iré y solo le consultaré en clase y sobre los temas…

Unas lágrimas cayeron en contra de su voluntad y la voz se le entrecortó. Vegeta quiso acercarse a ella para reconfortarla pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

«Si quería que dejaran de tratarla como una niña debería dejar de comportarse como una.»

–No. No se preocupe, Profesor. Todavía estoy muy sensible… y lloro por cualquier cosa. Entiendo que he llegado a su vida para traerle un nuevo problema y esa no era mi intención.

–Bulma…

–Debería ir tras su novia y tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella. Yo me iré a la Corporación Cápsula…

–Bulma…

Bulma se paró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que se vio detenida por un fuerte brazo que la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Ella debió poner su mano libre sobre el pecho del pelinegro. Al ver y sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos levantó su cabeza buscando una explicación de la sensación que la envolvía, pero al ver los ojos de su profesor solo vio confusión y dolor… dolor que ella había causado.

–Por favor, déjeme. No quiero causarle más problemas.

–Tú no me causas problemas, pequeña. No eres un problema para mí. Eres… eres…

–Pero su novia se enojó con usted.

–Zangya… ella no… no es… no es una persona muy madura. Perdóname tú por haberte expuesto a su estúpido berrinche y a su comentario tan… desatinado… Perdóname tú, pequeña… perdóname.

–No se preocupe, Profesor. Pero mejor me voy.

–¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Mejor nos vamos a comer la mejor pasta de la ciudad. Te invité a almorzar, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que hablar de cómo hacer que esas prótesis reemplacen extremidades mutiladas con toda la funcionalidad posible. Tenemos vidas que cambiar, Bulma Brief, para mejor.

–¿De verdad, Profesor? ¿No está molesto?

–Contigo no, pequeña. Para nada. «Nunca podría molestarme contigo.» Estoy ansioso por hablar un poco más contigo… y conocerte.

Bulma le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto con su sensual boca y con sus hermosos ojos oscuros, que la miraban de una manera extraña, entre triste y anhelante.

«Sí, Bulma. Así… sigue soñando.»

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

«Kami… era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan divertida…»

Las tres horas habían pasado volando. Habían hablado de tantas cosas: sus proyectos, sus años en los Estados Unidos, las cosas que hacía cuando era niña, sus anécdotas como la siempre más joven alumna de preparatoria y universidad, y de la relación de amistad que tenía con su asistente, su chofer y su guardaespaldas.

Él, por su parte, había compartido más con ella que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo, incluido su hermano, con quien tenía una excelente relación. Le había hablado de sus disputas con su padre por la posición conservadora de éste con respecto a su empresa, sus años en la universidad como un alumno adelantado, el motivo de su especialización y sus propios proyectos relacionados con la defensa y el desarrollo de armas inteligentes.

Era tan refrescante poder compartir sus ideas y sus proyectos con alguien que lo entendiera, con una mujer que entendía su idioma y compartía su visión de por dónde debía o no pasar la innovación tecnológica.

Era tan generosa… tan… altruista. Le había dado un par de consejos sobre los potenciales alcances de sus proyectos de defensa, e incluso lo había sacado del error que estaba impidiendo que el dispositivo que estaba desarrollando para el área de seguridad del gobierno funcionara de manera remota, con un mando a distancia.

Era increíble… y no podía dejar de sonreír a su lado.

–… y mi padre lo confundió con una cafetera y le echó café y agua caliente… Arruinó dos semanas completas de trabajo… Estaba tan enojada, tan molesta, y el solo se quejaba de que había desperdiciado el último poco café colombiano que quedaba en la casa.

–Ja ja ja. Tu padre era conocido por su ingenio, pero también por anécdotas muy divertidas sobre lo distraído que era.

–Sí. Y anécdotas como esas tengo miles. Muchas veces nos encontramos con Launch tratando de entender cómo alguien tan inteligente cometía esas torpezas tan grandes, e incluso tuve que asignarle a alguien de seguridad para que le cuidara las espaldas dentro del laboratorio, porque, créame, tenía un ángel guardián que pedía a gritos unas vacaciones.

–Ja ja ja. ¿Y haz heredado algo de esa torpeza, o solo su increíble inteligencia?

–Por suerte, solo su inteligencia… y su forma de ver el potencial de cada idea… y las ganas de hacer cosas que de verdad importen, que de verdad ayuden a la gente. Sabes… las capsulas hoi-poi se originaron en la idea de mi padre de lograr que las fuerzas de Paz pudieran trasladar alimentos y agua potable a aquellas zonas de difícil acceso; así nacieron, y luego los inversionistas extendieron su uso a los demás sectores de la industria y la Corporación Cápsula se transformó en lo que hoy es. Mi padre odiaba tener que ocuparse de los aspectos económicos de los proyectos, su viabilidad comercial, la relación costo-beneficio. A él no le importaba nada de eso. Si era más caro producirlo que venderlo, pero ayudaba a alguien… si salvaba la vida de una persona, para él era suficiente, y de ello estoy más orgullosa que de cualquier otra cosa, y en ello aspiro con todas mis fuerzas parecerme a él. Solo quiero tener su corazón.

Vegeta no lo pensó y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

–Y lo tienes, pequeña. Tienes el corazón más grande que yo haya conocido. Tu padre tiene que estar muy orgulloso de ti. Yo lo estoy, y no he tenido nada que ver con tu crecimiento.

–¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no vamos a desarrollar estas increíbles prótesis juntos? Tendrá su merecido crédito, socio.

Vegeta la miró confundido.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada. Solo te he mostrado algunas mínimas modificaciones que…

Bulma lo interrumpió:

–Unas mínimas modificaciones que a mí me hubiera tomado quizás años descubrir. Ahora podré hacer realidad este proyecto, podré mejorar la vida de muchas personas, y todo gracias a Ud. Lo hemos hecho juntos, Profesor, y es mi obligación… y mi deseo... que usted obtenga el crédito y los beneficios que se merece.

–¡Estas loca, Bulma! Tú me has ayudado más a mí con mi dispositivo que…

–No se confunda. Parece que usted me ha ayudado más solo porque mi proyecto está más avanzado, pero su aporte al mío es vital para que se haga realidad, así que no se diga más. Apenas llegue a la Corporación haré que se redacte el acuerdo en el que se deje constancia de su aporte a este proyecto y el porcentaje…

–¡De ninguna manera!

–Señor Ouji. Desde ya le notifico que otra de las cosas que heredé de mi padre fue su indomable terquedad, así que ahórrese sus energías que lo que diga respecto de este tema caerá en saco roto.

–¡Por Kami, pequeña… eres… increíble!

Bulma se sonrojó y bajó su mirada hacia su vacía taza de café. Sin embargo, Vegeta alcanzó a ver un poco de tristeza en sus oceánicos ojos.

–¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Dije algo malo?

–No, Profesor. No se preocupe.

–Pero algo te molestó. Estabas contenta y de repente te pusiste triste. Dime, por favor, qué hice mal. Dime la verdad.

–No es su culpa, Profesor… solo que quisiera… –Bulma dudó si decirlo o no–. A veces quisiera que no me viera como una niña. Yo no me siento una niña, pero entiendo que usted, como muchas otras personas, no puedan ver dentro de mí para darse cuenta de que no soy una niña, sino una mujer… que piensa como una… que siente como una.

Vegeta tragó un nudo que de repente se había formado en su garganta.

«Por Kami, pequeña, no me digas eso. No me digas que puedo desearte porque mi autocontrol está al límite.»

–Discúlpame. No era mi intención tratarte como una niña. Me gusta llamarte «pequeña» porque… de verdad… te… te aprecio… mucho.

Vegeta ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos para que éstas se mantuvieran lejos de las sonrosadas mejillas de la peliazul, de sus suaves manos; que no intentaran delinear el contorno de sus labios. Tuvo que aferrarse a su silla para anclar su cuerpo y no salir disparado a abrazarla y besarla hasta que pudieran arrancársela de los brazos, lo que no sería nada fácil.

–¿Bulma?

La voz de un hombre llamando la atención de su peliazul lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al levantar la vista y darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa voz.

«Broly Gassu.»

–Hola, Broly. ¿Cómo estás? Te presento a Vegeta Ouji, mi profesor en la universidad. Profesor, este es Broly Gassu, uno de los asociados de la Corporación Cápsula.

–Y tu amigo, Bulma. Sabes que en mí tienes mucho más que a un socio.

Bulma le sonrió y Vegeta sintió su sangre bombear velozmente en sus venas. Pudo adivinar que la tensión se había trasladado a su cara, al ver el gesto burlón de Broly.

–Vegeta Ouji. Mucho gusto. No tenía el placer de conocerte. Con tu hermano fuimos juntos a la universidad de empresariales. Siempre hablaba de ti, el primogénito del presidente de la Ouji Corportion, «nuestra» competencia. Espero que no estés tratando de convencer a nuestra más brillante perla de que comparta algo de su mente contigo.

–Broly…

Vegeta lo miró molesto.

–Yo sería incapaz de aprovecharme de una niña…

En cuento sus palabras salieron de su boca y Vegeta vio como Bulma bajaba la vista entristecida, se arrepintió.

«Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.»

–Lo siento, Bulma. Yo…

–No se preocupe, Profesor Vegeta. Sé que su… «aprecio» es sincero –le respondió conciliadora para después dirigirse a Broly–, y no soy una tonta de la que alguien pueda fácilmente aprovecharse.

La sonrisa triunfal de Broly desapareció de un plumazo.

–Lo sé, Bulma. Por favor… no creas…

–No te preocupes, Broly. Está bien. Pero no necesito que me protejas del Profesor Ouji. Soy su alumna y él es mi profesor. Solo eso.

«Solo eso.»

Vegeta sintió una opresión en el pecho y no pudo disimular el dolor que sintió. Broly se percató de ello y quiso meter más el dedo en la llaga.

–Por supuesto que no desconfío de Ouji. Él y su familia son muy respetables. He escuchado solo cosas buenas sobre él. Sé que sería incapaz de tener siquiera pensamientos «deshonrosos» hacia una mujer como tú.

Vegeta quiso golpearlo. Quiso gritarle en su cara que se alejara de ella, y que no se atreviera a lastimarla o sería capaz de matarlo.

Quizá no podría alertar abiertamente a la peliazul sin pruebas que lo respaldaran, pero le haría saber a ese idiota que no le sería fácil evadir su control.

–Yo también he oído hablar de ti, Gassu. Las fiestas de tu fraternidad son leyenda. Hay muchas mujeres que las considerarían inolvidables.

El semblante de Broly cambió inmediatamente a uno más hostil. Sin llegar a comprometerlo directamente en algo ilegal, había dejado entrever que era un mujeriego, y eso era algo que no le interesaba que Bulma supiera.

Además, había sido una advertencia, casi una amenaza, y no podía permitirse contestarle como quería sin quedar mal parado ante Bulma. Esta se la dejaría ganar, pero intentaría recomponer su imagen ante la joven heredera.

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Vegeta. Ahora soy un hombre diferente, con responsabilidades, un apellido y un patrimonio que cuidar. Muchas familias de esta ciudad dependen de las decisiones que tomo cada día. Así como Bulma, nuestras resoluciones afectan a mucha gente, así que esos días quedaron atrás para siempre.

–¿Así que te has reformado? –inquirió incrédulo el mayor de los Ouji.

–Se podría decir que sí. Mi único sueño es encontrar a la mujer adecuada y hacerla feliz todos los días de su vida –dijo Broly mirando fijamente los azules ojos de Bulma.

Ella le sonrió y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Broly.

–Me alegro mucho, Broly. Tienes una meta muy linda. Nada es más importante que formar una familia.

Vegeta estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, se tragaría la sarta de mentiras que acababa de soltar Broly, pero aparentemente ya había empezado a trabajar con Bulma.

La quería para él. Lo había visto en sus actitudes en el cementerio, y lo veía en sus ojos ahora. No sabía si era por tomar el control de la Corporación Cápsula, por dinero o por lujuria, pero eso no importaba. No permitiría que ese idiota le pusiera un solo dedo encima a su pequeña. No sabía cómo, y menos con la arpía de Zangya pisándole los talones, pero no dejaría a alguien tan puro en manos de un despiadado como él.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Sí… lo digo.

* * *

 **POV Bulma**

Bulma notó la tensión entre los dos hombres, y aunque no entendía muy bien dichas reacciones, optó por no darle importancia. No quería intervenir y quedar como la mocosa que Vegeta Ouji creía que era.

–Bueno. Debo irme a la Corporación. Me comprometí a pasar a supervisar unos proyectos. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y la conversación has sido una de las más estimulantes que he tenido. Muchas gracias, profesor Ouji. Lo veo el próximo jueves.

Bulma amagó ponerse de pie y en el acto Vegeta se levantó también para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla mientras Broly se apresuraba a correrle las silla.

Bulma sonrió divertida. «Quién dijo que la caballerosidad había muerto.»

–Profesor Ouji. Broly.

–¿Te llevo? –preguntaron ambos hombres a la vez, para después mirarse uno al otro con gesto bélico.

–¡Oh! Muchas gracias, pero Ten y Krilim me están esperando. Ellos me llevaran.

Entonces Bulma se dirigió a Vegeta:

–Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Profesor; por sus consejos y apreciaciones. Mantengo mi opinión y decisión sobre el valor que tiene los aportes que usted me ha dado. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecida.

Vegeta la miraba a los ojos. Por un segundo se olvidó de todo perdiéndose en su mirada azul, incluso de la presencia de Broly.

–De nada, pequeña. Siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

Bulma le sonrió y exhaló un tenue suspiro antes de mirar a Broly, que bufaba por dentro. Definitivamente, no le gustaba la mirada de anhelo conque Vegeta miraba a la peliazul.

–Gracias a ti también, Broly. Por tu apoyo y tu confianza, y por tu ofrecimiento de patear traseros por mí.

Broly sonrió.

–Pateare todos los traseros que sean necesarios, Princesa.

–Gracias, sir Broly.

Bulma salió hacia la recepción del restaurante donde un extrañamente divertido Ten Shin Han la miraba burlón.

–¡Guau! ¿Qué pasó allí?

–¿Qué pasó con qué?

–¿Cómo que con qué? Yo no escuché la conversación pero era evidente que esos dos se querían sacar los ojos. La tensión se respiraba desde aquí.

–Sí. Yo también lo noté un poco. Pero no entiendo por qué. Según dijeron, no se conocen de antes.

Ten la miró con desconfianza:

-¿En serio no sabes por qué?

Bulma le devolvió la mirada confundida.

–¡Oh, pequeña! Tendré que decirle a Launch que te explique algunas cosas –rió mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de la peliazul y la llevaba hasta la puerta. Bulma lo seguía con la mirada confusa. Se había perdido algo, pero no estaba segura de qué.

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Una vez que Bulma se despidió, y después de ese intercambio cómplice entre su pequeña y el infeliz de Broly que le dejó una pelota de nervios en el estómago y un amargo sabor en la boca, Vegeta se quedó mirándola hasta que salió por la puerta del restaurante. Había sido una tarde maravillosa. Estimulante –como la llamo ella– era poco decir.

Había quedado prendado de su carácter, de su hermosa personalidad. Se hubiera quedado hablando con ella para siempre. Definitivamente era muy madura. No parecía una joven de 16 años para nada.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

«El idiota seguía aquí.»

–Quizá sería bueno que tú y yo tuviéramos una conversación sobre lo que pasó hace unos años en la fiesta de la universidad. No sé qué te contó tu hermano, pero yo no estaba al tanto…

–No gastes saliva conmigo, insecto. No me interesan tus explicaciones. Lo único que te digo es que te mantengas alejado de Bulma. Es una niña inocente…

–Yo no veo una niña cuando la veo, Vegeta. Quizás ese sea tu problema, no el mío. Y de ninguna manera me mantendré alejado de ella. Eso puedes írtelo olvidando. Y no permitiré que le llenes la cabeza de mentiras en mi contra. Ella será mía y…

Vegeta lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y empezó a cerrar su puño y apretar el paso de aire dificultándole la respiración. Broly era mucho más alto que él, pero el odio que provocaron en él esas palabras, su declaración de que la peliazul sería suya, pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. No quería más que matar a ese malnacido.

–Escúchame bien, sabandija. Y escúchame bien. Si le pones un dedo encima a Bulma…

Vegeta no pudo seguir con su advertencia. Un disparo se escuchó desde el exterior del restaurante. Se quedó helado. Segundos después otro. Y otro. Y de repente se escuchó una balacera que instintivamente arrojó a todos los demás comensales al piso. Él solo podía pensar en una cosa.

«Bulma.»

* * *

Corrió hacia la puerta seguido muy de cerca por Broly. Sin preocuparse por si podría o no recibir alguna de las tantas balas que en ese momento se estrellaban contra el frente del restaurante, abrió la puerta principal y buscó a su pequeña con la mirada.

La vio resguardada por el cuerpo de su guardaespaldas, ambos apoyados en uno de los autos para que la lluvia de balas que se cernía sobre ellos no los alcanzara. Otros cinco guardaespaldas que había visto en la universidad disparaban hacia algunos techos y ventanas desde donde seguramente estarían apostados los tiradores.

Y de repente todo pasó como en cámara lenta.

Una camioneta brindada acometió contra los autos estacionados en la acera del restaurante y quedó de frente al guardaespaldas y a Bulma.

Sin pensarlo, Vegeta se lanzó hacia ellos pero no llegó a tiempo. La camioneta se abrió y un hombre encapuchado sacó un arma y le disparó tres tiros en la espalda a Ten, que cubría a Bulma con todo su cuerpo.

El hombre subió nuevamente a la camioneta y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Vegeta llegó hasta Bulma y Ten. Con cuidado empezó a quitar al guardaespaldas de encima de la integridad de Bulma. El calvo estaba vivo. Se quejaba de dolor y trataba sin éxito de abrir los ojos.

–¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!

Los gritos de Vegeta no causaban ninguna reacción en ella. Vegeta se desesperó. Terminó de quitar a Ten de encima de ella y entonces notó sangre en el vientre de ella, pero no era solo la sangre de su guardaespaldas. Ésta brotaba a borbotones del interior de ella.

* * *

 _Ups. Sé que no fue el mejor momento para cortar el capítulo pero... qué seríamos sin el suspenso. Seguro ni me dejarían reviews del tipo «Maldita, cómo me haces esto...» o «No puedes dejarme así...»._

 _Bueno... se ve que la paranoia del vieji Brief tenía sus razones. Hay gente que no está dispuesta a que la Corporación Cápsula quede en manos de Bulma. Ella está herida y Ten también. Esperemos que los dos sobrevivan a este atentado, o por lo menos Bulma porque sino se acaba la historia... ¿Se acaba la historia en el próximo capítulo? Epílogo: Vegeta lloraba en la tumba de su amada... Noooooooo. Tranquilas: no soy taaaaaan cruel. Nos vemos el jueves en «Salvaje» (por cierto... me parece que esta semana será algo así como... dramática)._


	9. Expuesto

_Hola, amigas. Acá estoy... volví. He resucitado gracias a las Esferas del Dragón y un poderoso cóctel de antibióticos de amplio espectro. «Por qué no hay semillas del ermitaño cuando uno más lo necesita». Estoy bien. Recuperada pero muy liada con trabajos que se atrasaron a raíz de mi larga convalecencia. Y no tengo nada de ganas de hacerlos, pero bueno... ni modo. Pero no importa qué tanto tenga que hacer... retomaré mis entregas semanales de «Pequeña» y «Salvaje», más un nuevo capítulo para «Pañuelo rojo» que escribiré cuando al fin me haya puesto al día con estos, mis historias principales._

 _Este capítulo quedó larguito... así que empiezo a compensar mi ausencia. No prometo capítulo doble por ahora, pero quizá pueda darles una sorpresa._

 _En el capítulo anterior, que pasó hace tanto que ni me acuerdo, Vegeta y Bulma van a almorzar juntos para hablar del proyecto de las prótesis inteligentes, entre otras cosas. A pesar de las amenazas de Zangya, Vegeta no permite que la bruja pelirroja lo aleje de Bulma. «Bien por él.» En la comida, Vegeta descubre aún más cosas que le gustan de la peliazul. De repente aparece Broly (sí... cómo lo hacen... como aparecen los antagonistas en el momento justo para interrumpir lo bueno... siempre me pregunto eso). Los pelinegros se tiran un par de pullas el uno al otro, sentando claramente sus posiciones y sus intereses, o mejor dicho su interés: la peliazul. Una ingenua Bulma observa la confrontación sin entender bien de qué están hablando, por lo que decide irse. Después de despedirse de cada uno de ellos, haciendo rabiar al otro, la peliazul sale del restaurante junto con Ten, dejando a los hombres para que aclaren sus puntos. Mientras ellos se enfrentan como gallitos de riña, escuchan disparos desde el exterior del local. Ambos corren hasta la entrada para presenciar una balacera que tiene por objetivo a Bulma y a su calvo guardaespaldas. Vegeta ve cómo le disparan tres tiros a quemarropa al guardaespaldas y corre a auxiliarlos para encontrarlos a ambos sangrando y a su pequeña inconsciente._

* * *

 **POV Vegeta**

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, tan inútil… y jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

Bulma se encontraba entre sus brazos, inconsciente, con una herida de bala en el abdomen de la que brotaba sangre, mucha sangre. De repente fue consciente del silencio que había a su alrededor. Veía hombres correr en todas direcciones. Vio llegar varias ambulancias pero no las oía, ni los gritos que deberían acompañar los ademanes desesperados de los guardaespaldas y paramédicos a su alrededor. Alguien intentó abrir sus brazos para tomar a su pequeña pero él se negó.

Vio a Broly a su lado, perplejo, mirando a Bulma y gritando, llamando a los médicos. Pudo leer en sus labios «Está herida… herida… herida…». Su pequeña estaba herida, inconsciente.

En el momento en que debió enfrentar esa realidad, sus sentidos y su juicio volvieron, y justo a tiempo, cuando uno de los médicos se acercaba a ellos.

–¡Señor! ¡Permítame revisarla!

–Sí, claro. Está bien.

El médico controló los signos vitales de Bulma y la herida en su abdomen.

–¡Diablos!

–¿Qué sucede?

–La bala parece haber perforado órganos internos. Tenemos que llevarla inmediatamente al hospital. Deberán intervenirla. ¡Por aquí! –gritó a otros paramédicos que cargaban una camilla–. ¡Súbanla rápido!

–Yo voy con ella en la ambulancia –afirmó Vegeta.

–Lo siento, señor… pero no…

–Olvídelo. Ella acaba de sufrir un atentado. No permitiré que nada le pase en esa ambulancia.

–Señor... nosotros seríamos incapaces. Confíe en…

–Yo no confío en nadie.

El médico pareció sopesar las posibilidades de convencer al pelinegro.

–Está bien. Está bien. Puede acompañarnos.

Vegeta se disponía a subir tras la camilla que llevaba a al peliazul pero Broly lo tomó del brazo.

–Vegeta… has que llegue viva al hospital… Por favor… ella no puede…

–Ni lo digas. No lo digas.

Broly asintió y se dispuso a irse pero Vegeta lo llamó.

–¡Broly! Que atiendan a su guardaespaldas. Él es amigo de Bulma. No quiero tener que darle más malas noticias…

Broly asintió y se fue hacia donde otros médicos asistían a Ten Shin Han.

Más allá del sitio donde habían disparado al calvo se encontraban los cuerpos heridos de otros dos guardaespaldas, y otros médicos atendían a otros tantos heridos mientras la policía comenzaba a vallar la zona y expulsar a los curiosos. Vegeta vio cómo el calvo bajito que era el chofer de Bulma se acercaba corriendo.

–¿Cómo está Bulma?

–Está herida. La bala parece haber dañado órganos internos. La llevan al hospital de la Capital del Norte. Van a operarla. Yo iré con ella.

–Gracias… –dijo con lágrimas de angustia en los ojos–. Iré con Ten y le avisaré a Roshi, Mister Popo y a Launch. Cuida… cuida que hagan todo lo posible por ella. Esa niña es un ángel. No merece nada de todo lo que le ha pasado.

–Lo sé –respondió Vegeta, que sentía dolor en su pecho.

Otro médico se acercó a él apresuradamente y le dijo:

–Señor. Debemos irnos. Si va a acompañarnos…

–Está bien.

Vegeta terminó de subir a la ambulancia seguido del doctor y se sentó al lado de Bulma. A ella le habían puesto un respirador y otro de los paramédicos se disponía a cortar sus ropas cuando el monitor de signos vitales comenzó a pitar.

–¡Diablos! ¡Su corazón está fallando!

«No. No. No. Por favor, pequeña… Por favor, quédate. No. No.»

–¡Aléjese por favor!

Vegeta se separó para no entorpecer las acciones del médico tendientes a salvar la vida de su pequeña. Por dentro rezaba… como no había hecho nunca… como no pensó que haría jamás.

–3… 2… 1… ¡Despejen! –dijo uno de los médicos para inmediatamente después apoyar el desfibrilador sobre el pecho de la peliazul y enviar a través de él una fuerte descarga que sacudió todo el cuerpo de la niña.

–Nada –dijo el otro paramédico–. ¡Otra vez!

–3… 2… 1… ¡Despejen!

Después de la nueva descarga, el monitor de Bulma volvió a pitar con normalidad.

Los médicos suspiraron con alivio y Vegeta se recostó sobre una de las paredes de la ambulancia. Entonces notó la humedad de sus mejillas y el dolor en el pecho.

Había estado a punto de perderla, y esa sensación le heló la sangre.

Necesitaba estar a su lado, convencerla de que no se diera por vencida, que luchara por su vida, y por la de él, que sin ella no valdría nada.

Se acercó hasta la cara de Bulma y sin pensar en que no estaban solos, le besó la mejilla y muy cerca de su oído le susurró:

–Te amo, pequeña. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero me enamoré de ti. Y si tú te vas… no sabría cómo vivir sin ti. Te robaste mi corazón y ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ni siquiera lo intentaste. Y ahora solo sé que daría mi vida por ti, hoy y todos los días de mi vida.

Después apoyó su nariz sobre la mejilla de ella y le hizo una suave caricia con ella.

–Llegamos –interrumpió uno de los médicos–. Permítanos bajar primero la camilla y luego podrá seguirnos hasta donde le permitan en el hospital.

–Está bien. Gracias. Gracias por salvarla.

El hombre sonrió comprensivamente y en cuanto la ambulancia se detuvo la puerta se abrió bruscamente y bajaron a toda prisa la camilla con su pequeña todavía dormida.

* * *

El director Roshi fue el primero en llegar acompañado de un extraño ser de piel negra y ojos saltones que se presentó ante Vegeta como Mister Popo. Inmediatamente lo hizo Broly, que le comunicó que el guardaespaldas de Bulma ya estaba en el hospital y que aparentemente tenía una herida de bala que lo había traspasado, por lo que solo quedaba esperar a que su cirugía fuera bien.

Los últimos en llegar fueron una rubia junto con el chofer de Bulma. Ambos se veían muy afectados, aunque era la rubia la que no paraba de llorar.

El bajo, que le recordó a Vegeta que se llamaba Krillin, le preguntó por Bulma y si sabía algo de Ten, a lo que el pelinegro contestó que todavía no había novedades. Fue el director Roshi quien le comentó a Vegeta que la rubia se llamaba Launch, era la asistente y amiga de Bulma y novia del guardaespaldas.

De pronto apareció un médico que se acercó a los amigos de la peliazul. No hacía falta que preguntara si eran familiares de Bulma Brief. La vida de la pequeña y su triste historia familiar eran conocidas por todo el mundo, y para prueba estaban las decenas de periodistas y medios de comunicación que se habían congregado en frente del hospital al conocerse la noticia del atentado a la joven heredera de la Corporación Cápsula.

«Kami. Piedad. ¿Acaso toda la vida de su pequeña estaría siempre en la mira de todo el mundo? ¿Y qué quedaba para él, para el amor que sentía por ella, que era a todas luces tan inapropiado?

–Buenas noches. Soy el doctor Dabra, a cargo del área de cirugía del hospital. La señorita Brief todavía está siendo intervenida. Recibió un impacto de bala de muy grueso calibre, pero el impacto fue amortiguado porque el proyectil perdió fuerza al momento de traspasar el cuerpo de su guardaespaldas.

Al escuchar esto, Launch lanzó un quejido agudo y tuvo que ser sostenida por Krillin.

–El señor Ten Shin Han se encuentra fuera de peligro. Tenía chaleco antibalas por lo que solo una bala lo traspaso y por milagro esa bala no dañó ningún órgano interno.

–Entonces… –pregunto Broly sorprendido– la bala que los hirió a ambos, ¿es la misma?

–Aparentemente sí. La bala traspasó el abdomen del señor Ten Shin Han para después perforar y alojarse en el cuerpo de la señorita Brief. El joven tuvo suerte de que la bala no causara ningún daño importante, pero la señorita Brief no tuvo la misma suerte. Perforó su bazo, y es lo que estamos tratando de solucionar.

–¿Es… grave? –pregunto Roshi timorato, temiendo la respuesta.

–Mucho. Ese tipo de bala pasa limpia a través del primer obstáculo, en este caso el cuerpo del señor Ten, pero inmediatamente ralentiza su velocidad para comenzar a zigzaguear y hacer el mayor daño posible.

–Quien les disparo sabía que la bala llegaría hasta Bulma, y que ella sería la más perjudicada –comentó Vegeta, que conocía sobre armas y sobre todo esas que causaban daños por el recorrido que realizaban una vez que perforaban la carne.

El médico lo miró y asintió a continuación.

–No puedo asegurarlo, pero es muy posible. Pero no contó con que el chaleco antibalas desarrollado por la Corporación Cápsula frenara dos de ellas. He estado en la guerra como parte del equipo médico de las Fuerzas de Paz, y he visto a esos proyectiles perforar escudos y tanques como si de cartón se tratara. Lamentablemente, y calculo que por la posición protectora del señor Ten sobre la señorita Brief, la tercera bala dio en un lugar donde el chaleco se había movido del torso y así logró impactar en ambos. El señor Ten Shin Han ya ha sido derivado a una habitación y podrán verlo en una hora, cuando se le pasen los efectos de la anestesia.

–¿Y Bulma? –preguntó Broly.

–Ella estará un rato más en cirugía. Haremos lo posible… pero…

–No lo diga. No se atreva a decirlo. Vaya allá y sálvela –espetó Vegeta con furia.

–Sí… lo haremos.

El médico volvió sobre sus pasos y desapareció tras la puerta doble que conducía hasta el interior de las salas de operaciones.

«Habían intentado matarla… no asustarla ni amenazarla. La querían fuera de la ecuación y ese conocimiento le erizó la piel. ¿Cómo podría proteger a su pequeña si seis guardaespaldas no habían podido…»

Además, la habían herido a la salida del restaurante que él había elegido, en el que habían almorzado juntos durante más de tres horas.

¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Habría estado a salvo de haberla dejado ir después de clase o después de la pelea con Zangya?

«Kami… por lo que más quieras… sálvala. No permitas que nada malo le pase.»

* * *

Tres horas más pasaron. Tres horas y nadie salía a decir nada. Cada segundo era una piedra más en su pecho, y ya casi no podía respirar. Todos los escenarios posibles se sucedían uno tras otro y todos aquellos que no implicaban a la peliazul en su vida se le hacían insostenibles.

Se dio cuenta que desde que la conoció aquella tarde en el aeropuerto no había dejado de anhelarla un solo momento, pero no como alguien a quien quería poseer, sino como alguien que quería que volviera a su vida. Estar con ella era poner las cosas en el lugar correcto, como debía ser. Era natural, y aunque sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, no podía rendirse. Renunciar a estar con ella, si bien parecía lo correcto, no se sentía así, y él lo había sentido de ese modo todo el tiempo. No podría renunciar a ella. Quizá… quizá... podría esperarla, y rogar al universo que ella se enamorara de él, y entonces… cuando ambos fueran mayores podría dedicar su vida a hacerla feliz, y a protegerla de todo aquello que pretendiera lastimarla.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que esperarla, lograr que se enamorara de él y hacerla feliz el resto de su vida.

Otro médico se apareció nuevamente por el amplio pasillo. Se acercó a Roshi y a Mister Popo y los saludó con familiaridad.

Todos los demás se acercaron con mirada expectante. Nadie se había movido de ese metro cuadrado esperando buenas noticias de Bulma. Solo la rubia y Krillin se habían ido unos momentos a ver como estaba el guardaespaldas, pero habían vuelto enseguida por órdenes de éste, que «necesitaba» conocer el estado de su amiga.

El médico se limpió el sudor de la frente y permaneció en silencio unos segundos que a Vegeta le parecieron horas. Lo hubiera golpeado… de haberse tardado un segundo más lo hubiera golpeado.

–Soy el Dr. Karim, director del hospital. Desde que supe lo que pasó vine al hospital y he estado con Bulma en la operación… Todo salió bien.

Las emociones contenidas escaparon en una exclamación de felicidad. Vegeta sintió como de repente sus pulmones se llenaban da aire nuevamente.

–La operación ha sido un éxito. Pudimos extraer la bala y reparar los órganos comprometidos. Si bien aún es pronto para decirlo, confío en que Bulma nos deleite nuevamente con su sonrisa muy pronto.

–¿Esta despierta?

–¿Está fuera de peligro?

–¿Podemos verla?

Las preguntas se sucedían repetidas de todas direcciones.

–No, sí y no. Bulma está bien pero sigue dormida y no despertará en un buen rato. Está en una habitación aislada para que nada obstaculice su recuperación. ¿Quién es… quién es su tutor?

Mister Popo habló:

–Bulma no tiene tutor. Su padre se ocupó de ello dándole la emancipación en su testamento.

–¡Diablos! ¿Y algún novio? ¿Bulma tiene algún novio?

Broly y Vegeta se miraron fijamente y el odio entre los dos volvió como al principio, dando fin así a la corta tregua que habían hecho por la peliazul. Ambos sabían las ganas que tenía el otro de adjudicarse ese título, pero ninguno permitiría que el otro siquiera insinuara algo.

–Bulma no tiene novio… ni cabeza para uno –dijo Launch mirando de reojo a ambos empresarios. Sin duda la tensión entre ambos había traspasado sus frías miradas y los había dejado en evidencia–. Yo soy su amiga, el señor aquí –dijo señalando a Roshi– es su padrino, y este –dijo señalando a Mister Popo– es su abogado. Yo solo quiero que ella esté bien y correr a decírselo a mi novio antes de que se levante y venga a averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

–Está bien. Comuníquele a Ten que Bulma está bien y fuera de peligro, pero que no podrá recibir visitas por lo menos por una semana hasta estar seguros de que no contraiga ningún virus que pueda retrasar o entorpecer su recuperación.

Después, se dirigió al mayor del grupo:

–Tendrás que ser tú, Roshi, quien le explique lo que pasó en cuanto recupere la conciencia. Pero solo podrás verla unos minutos. El resto… dama y caballeros… pueden irse a descansar por hoy como haremos nosotros. Ha sido un día muy difícil para todos, pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien y nuestra Bulma saldrá adelante.

* * *

Una agonía. Así era cómo se sentía aquello. Una agonía. La última vez que la había visto, Bulma estaba inconsciente y acababa de ser resucitada gracias a un desfibrilador en el interior de una ambulancia, y de eso había pasado ya una semana, una semana en la que se había dejado llevar como en piloto automático, de un lado al otro, mientras el mundo seguía girando para todos… excepto para él. Su mundo se encontraba recuperándose en una habitación del hospital de la Capital del Norte.

Sabía por Roshi que ella se encontraba bien. En unos días le darían el alta pero por ahora no volvería a la universidad. El viejo se había mostrado reticente a hablar de los pasos que se tomarían a partir de ahora en cuanto a su seguridad. No habían atrapado a ninguno de los que participaron del atentado, lo cual era muy raro, dado que en el tiroteo con el personal de seguridad de la peliazul habían muerto dos de los terroristas, que no solo no pudieron ser identificados, sino que además, según los dichos de la policía, parecían entrenados en fuerzas especiales de combate, tenían armas de gran poder y muy avanzadas, algunas creadas por la propia Corporación Cápsula.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Habría complicidad de las autoridades policiales?

Nadie se adjudicaba el golpe, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más lejos estaban de encontrar y detener a los culpables, y lo peor de ello es que al no haber logrado su cometido, era de esperar que lo intentaran otra vez.

Vegeta mismo le había sugerido a Roshi contratar unos investigadores que se ocuparan del caso, y este le había respondido que Broly se estaba haciendo cargo de ello.

El alivio de saber que había profesionales intentando esclarecer el atentado y detener a los culpables fue contrarrestado por el nombre de la persona que se estaba haciendo cargo de ello: Broly Gassu.

Recordaba ver la preocupación genuina en su mirada y que probablemente el interés hacia Bulma fuera real y no un intento de tomar las riendas de su empresa, pero solo saber que el desgraciado seguiría cerca de su pequeña le revolvía el estómago.

No podía olvidar lo último que él le había dicho antes de que todo ese infierno se desatara. Su afirmación de que Bulma sería suya. El parecía no considerar que ella era menor de edad, una niña inocente sin ninguna experiencia en relaciones con el otro sexo, y si lo consideraba, el hecho parecía no importarle, no como a él.

Él la esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta, no la presionaría ni intentaría usar su inexperiencia para atraerla y embaucarla, pero no estaba tan seguro de que Broly pensara hacer lo mismo, y por Kami que si se atrevía a aprovecharse de Bulma lo mataría.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Zangya. Maldita mujer… no se daba por vencida. Había estado llamándolo toda la semana, e incluso se había presentado en su departamento y en la universidad.

Por suerte habían suspendido las clases de su curso y él había aprovechado esa semana para irse a la casa de su hermano, que no se encontraba en el país. Un periodista había averiguado que él era el «misterioso acompañante» de la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula el día del atentado, y sabía que le había hecho guardia en la puerta de su departamento durante un par de días buscando la exclusiva.

No había nada que el pudiera aportar para esclarecer el ataque, y no permitiría que la prensa se relamiera con nueva y falsa información acerca de la vida de Bulma Brief. Además, temía mucho que alguien más pudiera ver en él lo que de vedad sentía por ella. Casi estaba convencido de que Roshi ya se había dado cuenta, y probablemente Broly también. El primero seguramente confiaría en su criterio; el segundo, seguramente desconfiaría de sus intenciones por aquello de que el ladrón cree a todos de su condición. Y seguramente también, como él, estaba dispuesto a vigilarlo de cerca.

Otra vez su celular. Miró la pantalla con desánimo. Un número desconocido. Probablemente era la pelirroja arpía e insoportable que había entendido la indirecta de que a ella no la atendería y se había provisto de un celular desconocido para intentarlo de esa manera. Seguramente cuando no la atendiera le enviaría un nuevo mensaje, como esos que ya le habían llenado la bandeja de entrada, con insultos y amenazas de que si no la atendía le diría a todo el mundo lo que le pasaba con Bulma. No le restaba importancia, la creía capaz de eso y de mucho más, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manejar como un títere por esa arribista ambiciosa y egoísta.

El sonido de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto lo hizo sonreír. Era tan previsible. Iba a obviarlo, pero solo por diversión decidió abrirlo y de paso ver que sarta de idioteces tenía la pelirroja para decir esta vez.

 _Buenas tardes, Profesor. Soy Bulma. Estoy mucho mejor y pronto me darán de alta. Quisiera hablar con usted. Si pudiera venir a verme, se lo agradecería._

Vegeta leyó en mensaje una y otra vez. Era ella. Ella le había llamado y él no la había atendido.

«Mierda. Mierda, y más mierda.»

Ella quería verlo… y él se moría por verla. Sin pensarlo comenzó a sacarse la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Al llegar a la ducha se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada decente que ponerse y que la ropa de Tarble le quedaría chica.

«¡Diablos!»

Tendría que ir a su departamento a cambiarse… y demoraría… por lo menos una hora… y no quería demorar tanto… quería verla ya. Pero quería lucir bien… para ella…

Tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje en respuesta:

 _Hola, Pequeña. ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! Estoy terminando un trabajo. Como en una hora paso a verte. Te quie… «No –pensó–, no es correcto.» Te veo pronto._

No era lo que quería decirle en realidad, pero por ahora tendría que servir.

«Unos años más, pequeña; unos años más y tendrás mis TE QUIERO todos los días.»

Regresó sobre sus pasos recogiendo y volviéndose a poner su ropa. Tomó su celular, su billetera y las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa de Tarble rumbo a su piso con la mayor velocidad posible.

* * *

–Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver a Bulma Brief.

–Disculpe, señor. La señorita Brief no puede recibir visitas.

–Ella me llamó. Soy…

–¡Ah! Sí. Usted debe ser Vegeta Ouji, ¿verdad? La pequeña nunca dijo que su profesor fuera tan apuesto –rio la sexagenaria con picardía–. Disculpe, señor Ouji, pero no tiene idea de la cantidad de personas que vienen a preguntar por ella todos los días, a traerle flores, muñecos de peluche y muchísimos regalos. La señorita Brief es un ángel, y si bien extrañaremos su calidez y su dulzura, créame que será un alivio cuando reciba el alta y por fin dejemos de recibir tantos presentes.

Vegeta pensó en el pequeño ramo de hortensias azules que le había mandado y rió.

–¿Y qué hace con todo?

–Bueno… más de 20 peluches enormes han ido a parar al área pediátrica del hospital, donde la señorita Brief es considerada algo así como un Santa Claus de julio, ya que además ha hecho que envíen todos los modelos de juguetes y juegos didácticos desarrollados por la Corporación Cápsula. Las primeras flores fueron a parar a cada una de las habitaciones y consultorios del hospital, incluso yo me lleve algunas a casa y a un centro comunitario de mi zona. Ella solo recibe las tarjetas y se ha dejado uno que otro arreglo… entre ellos el suyo –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

«Sus flores… se había quedado sus flores».

No supo por qué pero una alegría inmensa lo embargo al saberlo. Imaginó que ella recibiría cientos de regalos y que obviamente no podría mantenerlos todos… pero saber que se había quedado con el suyo especialmente lo emocionó.

–Pero no lo demoro más. Pase por ese pasillo, señor Ouji. Habitación 39.

–Gracias.

Con paso veloz se dirigió hacia donde la mujer le había indicado. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y muy pero muy feliz.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación y se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse.

«Kami. Qué hacía esa chiquilla para tenerlo así, como un adolescente, nervioso y con taquicardia solo porque iba a verla… ¡Qué diablos!»

Pero se negó a analizarlo. No ahora. Ahora iba a ver a su ángel azul.

Dio un par de suaves golpes en la puerta y un gigante musculoso con un traje negro apareció.

–Señor Ouji… adelante.

Pasó y se sorprendió al no encontrar más que otro par de guardaespaldas apostados ante otra puerta. La habitación estaba vacía. Solo un par de monitores sobre una mesa y un par de sillas. La puerta que custodiaban los guardaespaldas se abrió y de ella salió un cuarto hombre, pelirrojo y con un corte mohicano, al que recordaba haber visto deambulando en la universidad.

–Señor Ouji, adelante. La señorita Brief lo está esperando.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia donde el hombre indicaba. Éste le abrió la puerta y el pelinegro ingresó después del guardaespaldas.

–Eso es todo, Tapión. Muchas gracias.

Su pequeña estaba ahí, tendida sobre la cama, hermosa como siempre… no… en realidad estaba más hermosa que nunca.

El pelirrojo hizo una señal de asentimiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Bulma lo volvió a llamar.

–Disculpa, Tapión. Lo olvidaba. Por favor, haz que apaguen la cámara de este cuarto mientras este el señor Ouji.

El pelirrojo se giró y enarcó una ceja. Luego miro al pelinegro con desconfianza.

–Lo siento, señorita Brief, pero eso no será posible. Demasiado con que le haya concedido no permanecer en la habitación durante su visita.

–Tapión, no te estoy consultando. El señor Ouji y yo tenemos que hablar de asuntos de negocios muy confidenciales sobre un proyecto ultrasecreto en el que estamos trabajando. Además, es de mi absoluta confianza, y la de Roshi. Así que no hay nada que decir. Lo que hablemos no puede salir de esta habitación. Es… seguridad nacional…

Vegeta la miró confundido. No tenía idea de qué rayos estaba hablando su pequeña. Si bien la idea de estar a solas con ella, por más que no fuera a pasar nada entre ellos, le encantaba… podía entender –y hasta agradecía– la reticencia del pelirrojo a que ella se quedara desprotegida, así fuera durante unos minutos.

El hombre parecía estar analizando las palabras de la peliazul, sopesando cada una de las posibilidades. Vegeta aprovechó ese momento para mirarla y admirarla. Estaba quizá un poco más delgada, pero no estaba ni pálida, ni ojerosa, ni demacrada… como él.

Había sido una semana muy difícil para el pelinegro; le costaba dormir, concentrarse; la imagen de Bulma en sus brazos, inconsciente y sangrando lo tenía en vilo.

Pero no a ella. Ella se veía… radiante… hasta feliz. De repente sus miradas se encontraron y ella le guiñó un ojo.

«¡Diablos! Seguro me sonrojé. Maldita sea. Lo estoy sintiendo… siento mis mejillas arder. Mierda.»

Vegeta se dio media vuelta con disimulo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y su pena.

«Definitivamente esa niña lo volvía un idiota.»

–Está bien –bufó no muy convencido Tapión–. Cortaremos el audio pero de ninguna manera…

–La expresión corporal dice mucho de una conversación entre dos personas, Tapión. Además, el profesor Ouji trae consigo un prototipo que solo yo puedo ver, así que no se diga más.

Ok. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. El no traía ningún prototipo ni nada que se le pareciera.

El pelirrojo lo miró expectante.

Vegeta asintió con parsimonia e intentó mostrarse sereno e impasible mientras que por dentro las palabras de la peliazul lo tenían revolucionado.

–Está bien… pero solo 20 minutos. Ni un minuto más, Bulma… quiero decir… señorita Brief.

–Puedes llamarme Bulma delante de él, Tapión. Es de confianza y no dirá nada de –dijo susurrando– nuestro acuerdo secreto de llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila.

Vegeta y Tapión sonrieron. El pelinegro acababa de comprender por qué ella lo hacía sentir de esa manera tan… débil... era su trato con las personas, su dulzura capaz de ablandar hasta al hombre más rudo del mundo, hasta un osco guardaespaldas de casi dos metros de altura y 90 kilogramos de puro músculo.

–Está bien… Bulma. Estoy afuera. Llama por cualquier cosa.

Dicho esto, el gigante pelirrojo se retiró de la habitación, aunque no muy a gusto.

En cuanto quedaron a solas, Bulma miró a Vegeta y le sonrió, así sin más, sin decir nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Vegeta. No sabía por qué pero se sentía «expuesto».

–Hola, Profesor.

–Hola, señorita Brief –dijo nervioso y se sentó en una de las sillas, la más alejada de la cama de Bulma.

Bulma enarcó una ceja confundida para segundos después ampliar aún más su sonrisa en una mueca que demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

–¿Como ha estado, Profesor?

–… Bien… todo bien… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo dubitativo.

–Bien… los médicos de aquí me salvaron la vida… al igual que Ten… y los otros guardaespaldas, que por suerte están bien… al igual que los paramédicos de la ambulancia...

Vegeta asentía levemente mientras veía sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca. Todo ella estaba… diferente…igual de bella pero… diferente.

Había algo distinto en su mirada, y ese algo le hacía latir el corazón a un ritmo inusitado. Tenía miedo… y no podía entender por qué.

–… al igual que a usted.

Vegeta volvió en sí.

–Yo no hice nada, Pequeña.

Bulma levantó las sábanas y se bajó de la cama.

Si bien tenía puesto un pijama de pantalón largo y camisa que le quedaban enormes, Vegeta no pudo evitar ruborizarse y que su cuerpo se tensara de excitación.

«¡Diablos!… qué tendría que ponerse esa niña para que su cuerpo no la deseara tan… notoriamente.»

Bulma se sentó a su lado en otra de las sillas.

Vegeta miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban sentados casi a la orilla de la pared, fuera del alcance de la cámara que enfocaba la cama de Bulma y el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Vegeta carraspeó nervioso. Un frio sudor comenzó a bajar por su sien y tuvo una intensa necesidad de levantase para alejarse de ella, pero Bulma habló:

–Disculpe, Profesor. Si lo hago sentir incómodo… no era mi intención.

Bulma, visiblemente dolida, se dispuso a ponerse de pie para alejarse de él pero la mano de Vegeta atrapó la suya, deteniéndola.

–No… Pequeña. No te alejes. No sé qué me pasa hoy. Me siento… nervioso. Quizá sea porque te vi tan cerca de la muerte que eso todavía me asusta…

Vegeta cubrió ambas manos de Bulma entre las suyas. Ella aprovechó esa situación para sentarse más cerca de él. Sus rodillas se tocaban. Vegeta podía oler su aroma, el aroma de su champú… uva y agua de rosas, el que desprendía su cuerpo… todavía más delicioso.

Vegeta luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse de abrazarla, de estrecharla contra sí para que ya nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos. Cerró los ojos instintivamente como si dejar de mirar esos luceros turquesas pudiera arrancarlo de ese hechizo al que se sometería voluntariamente todos los días de su vida.

–Lo escuché.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y la contempló sin llegar a entender.

–¿Me escuchaste?

–En la ambulancia… –le aclaró Bulma– estuve consciente todo el tiempo… no podía abrir los ojos y decirle que estaba bien, pero estaba ahí… escuché a los paramédicos, el sonido de la sirena, el horrible pitido del desfibrilador… y lo escuché a usted… lo que me dijo.

Vegeta se quedó paralizado. No sabía que decirle. Podía negarlo… podía atribuirlo a su estado de shock… podría mentirle… pero no quiso hacerlo.

–Bulma… yo… lo siento… de verdad… perdóname…

–Profesor… no se disculpe… no lo haga, por favor. Yo solo quería saber… no podía esperar más y quería saber… ¿de verdad… siente algo por mí?

«Oh, Pequeña… lo siento todo por ti.»

Vegeta la miro a los ojos. No debía hacerlo. Lo sabía… pero necesitaba ver en sus ojos y ver que sentía ella ahora por él.

¿Sería asco? ¿Odio? Cómo le aterraba la idea de ver a su pequeña mirándolo con desprecio.

Pero sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos azules no mostraban nada de eso… se veían anhelantes… ansiosos… ilusionados… y eso lo aterro aún más.

Sintió vergüenza… se sintió un maldito corrupto. No podía ilusionarla. Ella no merecía eso. No podía enamorarla… todavía no. La esperaría. Tendría que hacerla entender, desilusionarla para que ella no sucumbiera a sus necesidades… porque si la tenía cerca y la sentía dispuesta, ya nada podría controlarlo.

–Bulma… no… quiero decir… no es correcto… esto no puede… –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

Bulma sonrió y aprovechó que él no la estaba mirando para acercarse más a él. Se sentó en el piso, sobre sus talones, y entre las piernas de Vegeta. Desde allí lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por él, con toda esa montaña de sensaciones que jamás nunca había sentido antes, que jamás imagino se sentirían de esa manera tan… intensa.

Tímidamente Bulma apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Vegeta para tratar de tranquilizarlo. En sus facciones se leían claramente su inquietud y su desasosiego.

Al sentir las manos de Bulma en sus rodillas todo su cuerpo se tensó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su ángel azul que lo miraba desde el piso… de rodillas.

–No… Pequeña. Por favor… no puedes… no me hagas esto –decía mientras negaba con los ojos suplicantes–. Eres una niña, por Kami. Por favor, no puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo. Me muero por besarte pero no podemos. No sé qué me has hecho, Pequeña… pero esto no puede ser. Eres mi alumna y tienes 16. No…

Pero el resto de los argumentos de Vegeta se ahogaron entre los labios de Bulma.

«No puede ser real. Es uno de los tantos sueños que tengo con ella. No puede haberme besado así… no puede estar acariciando mi nuca de esta forma ni saboreando mis labios de esta manera… Kami… esa no puede ser su lengua pugnando por entrar en mi boca.»

Y todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido.

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente y a ella con él. La abrazó y le devolvió el beso con todas las ansias que venía acumulando desde que la había visto por primera vez, y que habían ido creciendo con cada una de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas, de sus momentos de congoja en los que el solo quería abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor.

Su mente le exigía que parara. Su razón le imploraba que se detuviera pero su cuerpo no podía… sencillamente no podía alejarla, no ahora… no cuando sabía cómo era besarla, cómo se sentía, cómo sus cuerpos temblaban y se estremecían ante ese contacto que los estaba llevando al cielo.

Mientras sus bocas seguían en una danza sensual y dulce a la vez, él la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. No quería soltarla… no lo haría… acababa de ser consciente de que el aire ya era algo secundario para su existencia. La necesitaba a ella, solo a ella y nada más, y el resto del mundo podría irse bien al infierno.

–Por Kami… Pequeña. No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con esto –decía Vegeta entre los gemidos ahogados en los labios de Bulma.

–Yo no me atrevía a soñar. Pensé que usted nunca se fijaría en mí –decía entre besos y caricias–, que nunca me vería como la mujer que soy y que lo ha deseado con tanta fuerza. No soy una niña, Vegeta, créeme. Una niña no querría hacer contigo las cosas que estoy pensando en este momento.

Vegeta detuvo sus besos y la miró perplejo. En sus ojos podía verse la lucha feroz que se desataba en su interior. Movía la boca como queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, su voz había desaparecido.

Bulma sonrió y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras ponía una mano a cada lado de su cara.

–Lo amo, Profesor. No es aprecio, ni admiración, ni estoy encandilada o encaprichada con usted. Lo amo… y si usted me da una oportunidad… sé que puedo hacer que se enamore de mí.

–Oh… Pequeña.

Vegeta volvió a besarla con más frenesí. Quería decirle que ella no tenía que hacer nada, que él ya la amaba más de lo que nunca creyó que fuera posible amar a alguien.

Un carraspeo ronco los sacó de ese lugar que habían encontrado y en el que amarse como lo hacían era natural y sublime a la vez.

Sin siquiera mirar hacia desde donde provenía el sonido, Vegeta abrazó a Bulma mientras sus frentes permanecían juntas.

«No me arrepiento de amarla… y no debemos sentir vergüenza. La esperaré y la respetare hasta que sea mayor y podamos…»

El molesto carraspeó, otra vez.

Vegeta abrió los ojos para enfrentar lo que viniera. Instintivamente se puso delante de Bulma para recibir cualquier reproche… cualquier crítica.

Al fijar la vista se encontró frente a frente con la mirada de puro odio de Broly.

–Lo siento… ¿interrumpo?

* * *

 _Sí, idiota. Interrumpes. «Qué pregunta tonta.» Bueno. ¿Qué opinan? Perdón por las inconsistencias médicas si las hay. Soy muy amante de las series policiales y siempre la bala perfora el bazo, sea lo que sea eso. Ja ja._

 _Pero vamos a lo importante. El beso y las confesiones. Y el abrazo. Y lo que se dijeron. ¿No estuvo lindo? A la mierda el mundo. Vegeta tiene un plan... pero me temo que Broly tiene otros..._

 _¿Qué pasará? Nos vemos en una semana... días más... días menos. Esta semana hay «Salvaje». Sí o sí. O sí._


End file.
